House of Cards
by RAEasr
Summary: "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok. BTS. HOPEKOOK. MPREG. YAOI. with OTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Suara bel terdengar dari arah pintu pagar sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota London, ibukota Inggris Raya.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" seorang namja manis tengah menuruni tangga menuju ke pintu depan. Memeriksa intercom rumah yang menampilkan seorang namja tengah tersenyum padanya. Dahi namja manis itu berkerut, mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa gerangan namja di intercom yang sekarang tengah melambai padanya.

"Hei! Kau tidak ingin membukakan pintu untukku Kook?"

Namja imut bernama asli Jungkook itu membulatkan mata doe-nya dengan lucu. Ia menutup mulutnya sebelum berteriak kaget. Ia berhasil mengingat namja yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kunpimook?! Bambam?!"

Jungkook segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari ke halaman untuk segera membukakan pagarnya. Oh! Bahkan Jungkook sampai tidak memakai alas kaki saking senangnya ia.

Pintu pagar terbuka. Menampakkan namja di intercom tadi lebih jelas. Di sebelahnya, ia menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lima atau enam tahunan. Namja itu tersenyum cerah. Membuat Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hai Kook. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Jungkook membuka pagarnya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Bambam beserta bocah kecil itu masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan Bam! Sejak kapan kau ada di London? Bukankah kau tinggal di L.A bersama Mark hyung? Dan apakah pangeran tampan ini putramu?" Jungkook bertanya beruntun tanpa jeda sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Bambam menuju rumahnya.

"Tanyanya satu-satu dong Kook! Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kita duduk di sofa ruang tamumu."

Jungkook terkekeh dan mempersilahkan Bambam masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Ia meninggalkan mereka sebentar untuk membuat minuman dan mengambil beberapa camilan di dapur.

"Rumah ini kau sewa atau kau beli Kook?" Bambam bertanya pada Jungkook yang baru saja meletakkan minuman dan makanan di atas meja. Ia sempat mengamati rumah ini sebentar saat Jungkook sedang di dapur tadi.

"Aku membelinya saat sampai disini." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di seberang Bambam.

"Kau membelinya? Apa kau tidak berniat kembali ke Korea dan menetap disana?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku belum memikirkannya. Karena kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal di Korea."

Pandangan Jungkook beralih menatap bocah laki-laki yang duduk anteng di samping Bambam.

"Putramu? Siapa namanya?"

Bambam menatap bocah laki-laki disampingnya yang sedang menatap sekeliling rumah sejak ia duduk disana.

"Iya. Namanya Dennis. Dennis Tuan." Bambam mengusap sayang surai hitam kecoklatan bocah laki-laki bernama Dennis itu.

"Ya Tuhan~~ dia tampan sekali Bam~~ mirip Mark hyung ya" Jungkook tertawa melihat bocah tampan dihadapannya.

"Dennis," Bambam memanggil. Dennis menoleh dan memandang ibunya penuh tanya.

"Beri salam pada bibi Jungkook." Dennis mengikuti arah tangan ibunya yang menunjuk Jungkook. Kemudian Dennis turun dari sofa dan kembali menatap ibunya.

"Mom, aku harus memberi salam dalam bahasa apa?" tanyanya dalam bahasa inggris.

"Bibi Jungkook bisa bahasa Korea." Kemudian Dennis mengangguk dan kembali menghadap Jungkook. Ia membungkuk sopan dan berucap.

"Annyeonghaseo, Dennis Tuan imnida. Bangapseumnida bibi~"

"Ne~ Nice to meet you too Dennis~" Jungkook mengusap sayang surai Dennis yang membuat Dennis tersenyum dan kembali duduk disamping ibunya.

"Oh iya Bam, ngomong-ngomong ngapain kau ada di London? Dan bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Bambam tertawa sebentar dan berdehem. "Mudah saja." Bambam memberi jeda. "Aku dan Mark Hyung sedang berlibur di sini sebelum ke Korea minggu depan. Dan kebetulan kau bilang jika kau tinggal di London pada saat kita berkirim email beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku sekalian mencari dimana kau tinggal pada pengurus daerah dan...yah...aku menemukanmu friends." Lanjutnya.

"Daebak! Jadi kau akan berkunjung ke Korea?"

Bambam mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan menetap disana. Ayah mertuaku memberikan satu perusahannya yang ada di Korea pada Mark hyung. Jadi kemungkinan besar kami akan menetap di Korea."

"Seandainya aku juga bisa kembali tinggal di sana Bam...aku merindukan ibuku.." mata Jungkook menerawang ke belakang Bambam. Dimana potret keluarga besar Kim bertengger diatas perapian kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja Kook? Ibumu dan keluargamu juga pasti merindukanmu."

Jungkook kembali menatap Bambam. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Tidak. Jungho mungkin tidak akan suka jika kuajak ke Korea."

"Jungho?"

Dahi Bambam berkerut mendengar nama asing yang disebut sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu.

"Mom aku pulang~~"

Ketiganya serempak menoleh kearah pintu depan yang dibuka oleh seorang namja cilik seumuran dengan Dennis. Namja itu memakai seragam sekolah dasar dan tas biru tua di punggungnya. Ia tengah membelakangi mereka karena menutup pintu. Dan saat ia berbalik...

"Oh! Ada tamu!"

Mata Bambam terbelalak. Ia tidak asing dengan wajah tampan nan manis bocah itu.

"Jungho, sini sayang." Jungkook mengisyaratkan bocah itu untuk mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mom, mereka siapa?" bocah itu berbisik pada Jungkook.

"Perkenalkan sayang. Ini bibi Bambam, teman sekolah Mommy dan ini Dennis, putranya. Ayo beri salam. Bibi Bambam bisa bahasa korea kok." Bocah itu mengangguk kemudian membungkuk.

"Halo bibi. Namaku Jung-Ho. Salam kenal."

Bambam tersenyum. Ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Nah Jungho, naik dan ganti bajumu ya. Lalu ajak Dennis bermain dikamarmu."

Bocah bernama Jungho itu mengangguk mendengar perintah ibunya.

"Dennis, ikutlah keatas bersama Jungho. Disana ada banyak mainannya."

Dennis mengangguk dan mengikuti Jungho menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Kook, dia-maksudku Jungho, dia putramu?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dengan..."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Bambam.

"Jadi, ini alasan kau tidak ingin ke Korea? Anakmu?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Mereka begitu mirip ya Bam..." Mata Jungkook kembali menerawang ke belakang Bambam. Kali ini bukan ke potret keluarga Kim lagi, melainkan ke sebuah figora ganda yang lebih kecil. Yang menampilkan gambar seorang namja tampan disatu sisi dan namja kecil yang masih memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak disisi lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam pulang dari rumah Jungkook saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, setelah Mark menelepon memintanya untuk kembali ke hotel. Kini Jungkook baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Jungho sedang duduk di depan televisi sembari menikmati kartun favoritenya. Tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah mereka berdering. Membuat Jungho mengalihkan fokusnya dari televisi.

"Mom ada telepon!" Jungho memanggil ibunya. Tak lama kemudian muncul Jungkook dari dapur dengan apron merah yang masih dipakainya.

"Halo?" Jungkook mengangkat teleponnya.

"..."

"Si-siapa ya?"

Jungho menoleh menatap ibunya saat ia mendengar suara ibunya sedikit bergetar.

"Ma-maaf..anda salah orang!"

Klek.

Gagang telepon itu diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya dengan keras oleh Jungkook. Kemudian Jungkook menumpukkan tangannya pada meja dan menutu matanya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Mom, siapa yang menelepon?"

Jungkook menatap Jungho dengan senyuman. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang salah sambung."

Jungho mengangguk. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali fokus pada televisi.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi siap. Jangan tertidur." Jungho kembali mengangguk guna mengiyakan perkataan sang ibu.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Jungkook untuk dapat menghidangakan nasi beserta lauk-pauk dan minumannya di atas meja makan untuk ia dan putranya. Ia sudah selesai memasak dan apron merah kesayangannya pun sudah ia tanggalkan.

"Jungho! Ayo makan sayang~~!"

Terdengar derap kaki yang berlari yang didiringi dengan sosok bocah tampan yang mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan Jungkook.

"Sup jamur? Wow!" Jungkook tersenyum mendapati mata anak semata wayangnya penuh binar menatap hidangan dihadapannya.

"Makanlah."

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya, Jungho mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan nasi beserta sup itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Sementara Jungkook, ia tengah memandangi putranya dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

"Jungho, Mommy mau bertanya. Boleh?"

Jungho mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menjawab ibunya dengan perkataan karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Jungho mau pergi ke Korea?"

Jungho diam. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mengunyah sisa makanan yang ada di mulutnya, menelannya dan meminum minumannya. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Jungkook.

"Korea? Dimana itu Mom? Jauh ya?" Jungho bertanya dengan polosnya, mengundang senyuman dari Jungkook.

"Iya. Jauh."

Jungho terlihat menerawang.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu Daddy jika kita kesana?"

Jungkook terlihat menimbang, jawaban apa yang sekiranya pantas.

"Eumm..mungkin saja iya."

Jungho tidak menjawab, ia kembali memakan makanannya sampai habis. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai."

"Jungho.." Jungho berhenti saat panggilan ibunya menyela.

"Kenapa tidak jawab?"

Jungho masih diam. Diam-diam ia melirik potret namja tampan tepat disebelah potret dirinya saat masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Jungho tidak ingin Mommy menangis jika kita bertemu Daddy."

Kemudian Jungho berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang serasa seperti di tampar pelan oleh kenyataan. Mungkinkah Jungho takut dengan ayahnya, sekarang?

.

.

.

.

Jungho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidurnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan isakannya terdengar tersendat-sendat.

"Hiks...Jungho rindu Daddy...hiks hiks..."

"Daddy...hiks..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamar Jungho dengan langkah pelan. Ia mendekati ranjang di pojokan dimana putranya sudah terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap. Jungkook membenarkan posisi Jungho dan menyelimutinya sampai dada. Ia menunduk dan mengecup pelan kening Jungho.

"Hyung, Jungho merindukanmu..." Jungkook mengusap bekas air mata kering di pipi Jungho.

"Ia ingin melihatmu, bertemu denganmu, menyapamu. Tapi dia tidak ingin melihatku menangis jika kita bertemu nanti." Kini Jungkook mengusap surai hitam legam anaknya.

"Hyung, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti masalah kita. Jungho masih terlalu kecil untuk dihadapkan dengan situasi ini."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Jungho dan mengusap gelang dengan tulisan 'HOPE' pada liontinnya yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Jungho.

"Kuharap Jungho masih punya kesempatan untuk memanggilmu...

.

.

.

...ayah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kota London diguyur hujan deras. Membuat kebanyakan orang malas untuk keluar rumah atau sekedar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Jungkook memasuki kamar putranya dan memeluk putranya dari belakang. Membiarkan tubuhnya memenuhi ranjang kecil sang putra.

"Mom~~ menyingkirlah~" suara serak khas bangun tidur Jungho sedikit teredam suara hujan diluar sana. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan lengan Jungkook yang memeluknya posesive.

"Hei tampan! Ini sudah siang, ayo bangun." Jungkook mulai menciumi pipi Jungho dengan gemas. Mengundang erangan malas dari sang empunya.

"Ayolah Mom~~ Jungho masih mengantuk~~"

Jungkook terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jungho, ayo ke Korea."

Jungho mendadak bangun dan memandang ibunya dengan mata melotot horor. Namun ibunya hanya tiduran dengan senyum manis di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Mom? Kau bercanda kan?"

Jungkook bangun dan menggeleng. Ia merapikan rambut Jungho yang berantakan. Kemudian ia menaruh tangannya di kedua pundak Jungho.

"Jungho ingin ketemu Daddy kan?" Jungho mengangguk.

"Tapi-"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang. Mommy akan baik-baik saja selama Jungho tetap bersama Mommy." Jungkook tersenyum.

Jungho menunduk dan tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena gugup.

"Mom, Jungho takut.." suara husky-nya terdengar lirih.

"Jungho takut Daddy, Mom..."

Sekali lagi Jungkook merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan. Petir diluar sana seolah mengejeknya saat ini.

"Apakah Daddy Jungho baik seperti yang Mommy bilang? Apa Daddynya Jungho seperti Daddynya Dennis? Apakah Daddynya Jungho seperti Daddynya teman-teman Jungho?"

Jungho kini mendongak menatap Jungkook. Matanya sudah berembun. Dan setelahnya ia mulai sesenggukan. Jungkook tidak tega melihat kondisi putranya yang begitu rapuh. Lantas ia segera memeluk pangeran kecilnya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Jungho takut Mom...hiks hiks..."

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengusap surai hitam didadanya itu dengan sayang.

"Kalau Jungho takut, kita bisa melihat daddy dari jauh. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas. Menatap nomor asing yang terus berada di ID pemanggil ponselnya. Dengan ragu, Jungkook menggeser ikon hijau di layarnya.

"H-halo..."

" **Jungkook?"** suara di seberang sana terdengar tercekat.

"I-iya. Ini aku hyung." Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam ponselnya.

" **Jungkook? Kim Jungkook?"**

"I-iya hyung."

" **Kookie? Adikku?"** suara diseberang sana terdengar bergetar.

Jungkook mengangguk dan sedikit menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam tangis.

"Jiwon hyung. Hiks...apa kabar?"

" **Aku baik. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kemarin memutuskan panggilanku?"** suara di sana terdengar parau. Jungkook tahu orang itu menangis.

"Maaf hyung. A-aku hanya terlalu terkejut." Jungkook sedikit menarik nafasnya.

" **Ayo bertemu Kook. Aku di London sekarang."**

Jungkook tertegun. Jiwon di London?

"Hyung di London? Ngapain?" suara Jungkook sudah terdengar lancar sekarang.

" **Aku sedang merayakan ulang tahun keponakanmu."**

Jungkook terkejut. Keponakan?

"Jadi Hyung sekeluarga disini?"

" **Iya. Aku, istriku, dan putriku."**

"Syukurlah. Tapi, hyung benar ingin bertemu denganku?"

" **Tentu saja. Aku merindukanmu tahu! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."**

Jungkook diam sejenak. Menimang-nimang apakah ia menyetujui ajakan kakaknya atau tidak.

" **Bagaimana Kook?"**

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jungkook. "Baiklah Hyung, ayo kita bertemu. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya nanti."

" **Benarkah? Akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan adikku yang super manja ini."** Terdengar kekehan di seberang. Mengundang tawa kecil dari Jungkook.

"Aku tutup ya Hyung."

" **Ne."**

Telepon terputus. Jungkook menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia memulai hidup barunya. Melukis kembali kenangan masa lalu bersama keluarganya yang sempat terputus. Dan mungkin, kakaknya akan jadi sosok yang baik untuk Jungho. Ia akan mengajak Jungho bertemu kakaknya besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc**

.

.

Heheheeh...review please readers-deull. Saranghaeyo :3 :3

#nggakbisaberkata-kata.

#rae

Gamsha``^^


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

Pintu kafe berdesain eropa kuno itu terbuka, menimbulkan suara gemerincing lonceng yang sengaja dipasang di atas pintunya. Jungkook melangkah masuk dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Jungho. Ya, ia datang dengan Jungho. Jujur saja, jantung Jungkook terus saja berdegup kencang sedari tadi.

Jungkook mendekati meja nomor sembilan didekat jendela, dimana seorang laki-laki tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Permisi.." Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki itu, membuatnya menoleh. Kemudian seulas senyuman Jungkook ukir di bibirnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian berhenti menatap wajah Jungkook. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk di seberangnya.

"Annyeong hyungie.." Jungkook berucap. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Annyeong Kookie." Laki-laki dihadapan Jungkook itu tersenyum.

"Tidak mau memberi Hyung-mu yang tampan ini sebuah pelukan?"

Jungkook terkekeh sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan memeluk laki-laki tampan dihadapannya. Cukup erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Jiwon Hyung."

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, bocah."

Mereka kemudian melepas pelukannya dan Jungkook kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kook, dia siapa?" telunjuk Jiwon menunjuk bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam disamping Jungkook, Jungho.

"Jungho, beri salam sayang. Dia paman Jiwon dari Korea."

Jungho menuruti perkataan Jungkook. Turun dari kursinya dan membungkuk sopan pada Jiwon.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jung-Ho imnida. Salam kenal paman." Jungho tersenyum. Sangat manis. Dan Jiwon terkejut mengetahui senyuman itu.

"Jungkook, dia siapa? Maksudku—apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Jiwon bertanya dengan hati was-was. Entah mengapa ia merasa was-was saja sekarang. Terlebih saat Jungkook tersenyum sedikit miris padanya.

"Dia putraku, Hyung."

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, hati Jiwon seolah ditusuk pisau tumpul. Putra? Jadi bocah cilik ini anak adiknya? Dengan...

"Tentu kau tahu siapa ayahnya, Hyung."

Ya. Jiwon tahu dengan sangat benar siapa ayah dari bocah tampan ini. Terlebih setelah ia melihat senyum manis yang menawan itu. Bocah ini mirip ayahnya.

"Tapi...bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian..."

"Aku hamil saat aku pergi dari mansion Jung." Jungkook tersenyum jauh lebih miris. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai hitam Jungho.

"Jadi.."

"Ayahnya belum tahu, Hyung."

Jiwon mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sakit. Ya. Hati Jiwon sakit. Kakak mana yang akan merasa senang jika adiknya mengalami kehidupan yang bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku harus bilang apa pada eomma Kook? Astaga..."

"Tidak hyung. Jangan katakan apapun pada yang lainnya. Jangan bilang pada mereka jika kita bertemu di London."

Jiwon mendongak dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Belum saatnya Jungho menerima semua ini Hyung, ia masih kecil."

Jiwon kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia meraih tangan Jungkook diatas meja dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Dengar. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi dia...ayah Jungho...dia sudah menikah lagi Kook."

Jungkook diam. Akan tetapi ia balas menggenggam tangan Jiwon jauh lebih erat.

"Aku tahu Hyung. Untuk itu aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiannya."

Jiwon tidak habis pikir, terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati adiknya itu. Masa lalunya begitu kelam dan ia bertahan hingga lima tahun. Tuhan...

"Bagaimana dengan Jungho?" jiwon menatap dalam manik kelam Jungkook yang sendu.

"Dia tahu bagaimana wajah ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia hanya tahu jika dia punya ayah. Hanya itu saja."

Jiwon menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan beralih mendekati Jungho yang sedari tadi menikmati eskrim yang Jiwon pesan.

"Jungho.." Jiwon memanggil. Ia berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jungho.

"Apa Jungho ingin bermain dengan paman?"

Jungho mengerjap. Menatap Jiwon dengan bingung.

"Paman, daddynya Jungho ya?" Jungho bertanya dengan polos. Sedikit banyak hati Jiwon mencelos sebenarnya. Ternyata keponakannya ini memang tidak mengetahui ayahnya dengan benar.

"Aniyo. Paman bukan daddynya Jungho. Paman ini kakaknya mommy."

Jungho terlihat sedikit menerawang. Mencoba berfikir dan mencerna perkataan Jiwon.

"Jadi, Paman Jiwon bukan daddynya Jungho, Mommy?" Jungho berbalik menatap Jungkook. Sebuah anggukan dari Jungkook menjadi jawaban bagi Jungho.

"Jadi bagaimana? Jungho mau bermain dengan paman?"

Dan sebuah anggukan antusias menjadi jawaban bagi Jiwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Dan Jungkook beserta Jungho baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di teras rumahnya. Jiwon mengajak Jungho bermain kesana-kemari tanpa lelah. Bahkan bocah kecil yang sering mengeluh ini-itu tidak lagi mengeluh saat bersama Jiwon. Diam-diam Jungkook bersyukur.

"Jungho suka paman Jiwon?"

Jungho mengangguk. "Kapan-kapan kita main ke rumah paman Jiwon ya mom."

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengacak surai Jungho.

"Jungho, kalau Jungho bertemu daddy, Jungho mau bilang apa?"

Jungho berhenti melangkah saat kakinya sudah berada di anak tangga ke satu menuju lantai dua. Kenapa ibunya suka sekali menanyakan ayahnya padanya?

"Jungho cuman mau bilang kalau Jungho rindu daddy." Dan setelahnya Jungho menaiki anak tangga, menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook menatap punggung kecil putranya dengan air mata menggenang di kedua matanya. "Maafkan mommy sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Lagi-lagi bel rumah Jungkook dipencet. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Siapa yang bertamu? Batin Jungkook.

Jungkook mengecek intercom rumahnya. Terdapat siluet seorang anak perempuan yang tengah membelakangi Jungkook. Dengan dahi berkerut heran, Jungkook keluar rumah dan membuka pintu pagar.

"Annyeong Bibi~~!"

Jungkook berjengit ke belakang saat suara melengking dari anak perempuan di depannya menyapa telinganya.

"Annyeong. Kau siapa ya?" Jungkook bertanya hati-hati. Dalam hati ia berfikir jika mungkin saja bocah cantik ini adalah jelmaan hantu kompleks yang sedang ramai di bicarakan.

"Eomma!" Bocah cantik itu malah berbalik dan memanggil seseorang.

Oh. Jungkook baru sadar jika ada mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang laki-laki yang tingginya tidak lebih dari Jungkook dari dalam mobil.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya. Mempertajam penglihatannya.

"D-donghyuk Hyung?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah. Maaf bertamu jam segini. Dan maafkan putriku yang seenaknya berteriak di depan rumahmu." Namja itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Hyung ngapain disini? Sama Jiwon hyung ya?"

Namja bernama Donghyuk itu mengangguk. Dan kemudian keluarlah namja yang sama dengan yang ditemui Jungkook tadi siang dari dalam mobil. Jiwon, kakaknya.

"Hyemi-ah, tidak baik berteriak seperti tadi di depan rumah orang." Jiwon mengacak rambut panjang bocah perempuan yang tadi berteriak.

"Kook, kau tidak menyuruh istri dan anakku untuk masuk?"

Jungkook gelagapan. Ia baru sadar jika mereka masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan senyuman tidak jelas, Jungkook membuka pagarnya lebih lebar dan menyuruh keluarga kakaknya itu untuk masuk.

Mereka duduk santai di ruang tamu sekarang. Hyemi—bocah perempuan tadi, tengah berdiri antusias di depan sebuah etalase kaca di samping televisi. Oh maaf, itu bukan etalase, melainkan akuarium.

"Eomma~~ ikannya boleh Hyemi bawa pulang satu?" celetuk Hyemi dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada ikan-ikan di dalam akuarium.

"Tidak boleh sayang. Itu punya Bibi Jungkook." Donghyuk berjalan mendekati Hyemi dan mengajak putrinya itu untuk duduk di samping Jiwon.

"Sebentar Hyung, aku panggil Jungho dulu."

Setelah Jiwon mengangguk, Jungkook bergegas menuju lantai dua. Memanggil anaknya untuk turun.

"Jungie, ada paman Jiwon di bawah."

"Benarkah?" Jungho segera meloncat dari kursi belajarnya dan berlari menghampiri ibunya di ambang pintu.

"Iya. Ada bibi Donghyuk dan Hyemi noona juga disana. Yang sopan ya."

Jungho mengangguk antusias kemudian berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"Paman Jiwon~~!" suara husky-nya menggelegar ke seisi rumah.

"Hei jagoan!" Jiwon menerima uluran tangan Jungho dan memeluk bocah laki-laki itu cukup erat. Padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi siang.

"Jungho, beri salam dulu sama bibi Donghyuk." Suara Jungkok menginterupsi.

"Ah iya. Annyeonghaseo bibi Donghyuk. Jung-Ho imnida." Jungho membungkuk di depan Donghyuk kemudian beralih menghadap anak perempuan di antara paman dan bibinya.

"Ini pasti Hyemi noona. Halo noona~~" Jungho menampakkan eyesmile-nya yang menawan.

"Annyeong Jungie~" Hyemi turun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke samping Jungho.

"Eomma, Hyemi boleh main sama Jungie kan?"

Donghyuk mengangguk. Setelahnya, Hyemi menyeret lengan Jungho untuk pergi bersamanya ke sebelah televisi. Akuarium.

"Hyung sekalian mau minum apa?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Terserah Kook." Dan Donghyuk yang menjawab.

"Cokelat panas, bagaimana? Cuaca sedang dingin."

Jiwon dan Donghyuk kompak mengangguk. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar hyung."

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisi lima mug cokelat panas.

"ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain kesini Hyung?" Jungkook menaruh satu persatu mug itu diatas meja.

"Liburan lah." Ini Jiwon yang menjawab.

"Aissh. Bukan itu maksudku Hyung. Maksudku, kalian ada perihal apa sampai bertamu di rumahku segala? Dan jangan bilang kalau Jiwon hyung tahu rumahku dari Bambam."

"Tepat sekali! Bambam yang memberikan alamat rumahmu saat aku menelepon Mark Hyung tadi sore." Jiwon menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Ia begitu senang rupanya.

"Kami kesini karena aku dan Hyemi ingin melihat kalian berdua. Jiwon bilang kalau Jungho sangat tampan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung kesini. Apa merepotkan Kook?"

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak Hyung. Tidak merepotkan kok. Malahan aku senang karena kalian berkunjung kemari. Jungho ada teman mainnya." Jungkook melirik dua bocah beda gender yang sekarang sibuk bermain transformers di lantai beralas karpet,

"Oh iya Kook. Hyung ingin mengajakmu ke Korea minggu depan. Bagaimana?"  
Jungkook terkejut. Tentu saja! Ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Ke Korea ngapain Hyung?" nada bicara Jungkook sedikit sendu.

"Pulang lah. Ngapain lagi?"

Jungkook menunduk dan meremas pelan bantal sofa yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kembali ke sana. Kami punya rumah disini, Hyung."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Donghyuk. Sepertinya, membiarkan Jiwon yang menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka yang sebenarnya malah akan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Jungkook," panggil Donghyuk pelan.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan Himchanie umma dan Yongguk appa?"

Jungkook mendongak. Menatap mata Donghyuk. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Sangat Hyung. Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

Jungkook kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak siap Hyung."

"Apa yang tidak kau siapkan Kook?" suara Jiwon kembali terdengar.

"Semuanya. Aku tidak siap dengan semuanya."

Jiwon menyeruput cokelatnya sebentar. Kemudian kembali memadangi wajah adiknya.

"Kami semua disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Aku yang akan melindungi kalian berdua."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Bukan itu, Hyung. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Mommy~~" suara Jungho menginterupsi. Membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah bocah itu.

"Iya sayang?"

Jungho menunjuk Hyemi yang duduk agak jauh dengannya. "Hyemi noona ingin membawa pulang ikannya satu. Apa boleh mom?"

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian menghampiri dua bocah itu.

"Tentu sayang. Sebentar ya, Mommy ambilkan wadah dulu." Setelahnya Jungkook beranjak menuju dapur, mengambil toples kecil untuk tempat ikannya.

"Paman," Jungho memanggil Jiwon. Membuat Jiwon mendekatinya.

Jungho berjalan menjauhi Jiwon menuju ke perapian. Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto dari atas meja perapian. Kemudian membawanya menuju Jiwon. Ia menyerahkan figura itu kepada Jiwon. Dan Jiwon menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Kalau Jungho ke Korea, apa Jungho bisa bertemu daddy?"

Jiwon tersentak. Ia kemudian memandang figura yang ada di tangannya. Ia baru menyadari jika figura itu berisi foto seorang namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum.

Mulut Jiwon terbuka hendak menjawab. Namun suara Jungkook menginterupsi.

"Jungho bantu mommy menangkap ikannya untuk Hyemi noona ya?"

"Yes Mom!" Jungho berlari meninggalkan Jiwon yang terpaku di tempatnya. Menuju Jungkook yang sudah berada di dekat akuarium lengkap bersama jaring kecil dan sebuah toples kecil.

Jiwon berjalan menuju perapian dan kembali meletakkan figura itu ketempatnya semula. Ia menatap orang di dalam foto dengan dalam.

'Kenapa kalian begitu mirip?' batin Jiwon miris.

.

.

Jiwon dan Donghyuk berada di rumah Jungkook selama hampir dua jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan saat Jungkook mengantar keluarga kecil kakaknya itu ke depan rumah. Jungho sudah tertidur bersama Hyemi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kami pulang Kook, jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Donghyuk memeluk Jungkook erat, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

Jiwon berdiri di hadapan Jungkook setelah ia meletakkan hyemi yang tertidur ke dalam mobil.

"Hei adikku, jangan lupa mengunci pintu rumah sebelum tidur."

Jungkook tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya itu tak kalah erat.

"Aku bukan kau yang begitu ceroboh Hyung."

Jiwon melepas pelukan mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi adiknya dengan sayang.

"Hah...aku tidak menyangka adikku yang dulu sering merengek minta ini-itu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat sekali."

Jungkook menggeplak pelan bahu kakaknya. "Ada istrimu Hyung. Jangan menangkup pipiku sembarangan. Donghyuk hyung akan membunuhku nanti."

Dan ketiganya tertawa bersama.

Jiwon menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya. Donghyuk terlebih dulu memasuki mobil. Meninggalkan Jiwon yang melangkah dengan sangat pelan seolah enggan meninggalkan adiknya.

"Hyung.." Langkah Jiwon terhenti saat suara Jungkook memanggilnya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari belakang Jiwon.

"Aku akan memikirkannya Hyung."

Jiwon berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan memikirkan ajakanmu Hyung."

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mendorong Jiwon untuk kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Ja. Sekarang pulang dan beristirahatlah. Hati-hati di jalan Hyung~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota Seoul terlihat sibuk di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Tak terkecuali di mansion besar keluarga Jung yang sibuk seperti biasanya. Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan formal yang lengkap tengah berdiri menghadap jendela besar di kamarnya. Memandangi pemandangan indah di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

Namja tampan itu berbalik saat sebuah suara mengiterupsinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Hanya memikirkan hal yang sama seperti kemarin."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari namja manis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau terlihat kacau hyung. Apa kau yakin akan berangkat dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Namja tampan itu terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati namja manis didepannya.

"Taehyung.." namja tampan itu memanggil. Namja manis yang dipanggilnya Taehyung tadi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'

"Kapan Seokjin menjemput kalian?"

Taehyung terlihat berfikir. "Bulan depam mungkin. Waeyo?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Diikuti taehyung disampingnya.

"Tae, dia sedang apa ya?" pandangan laki-laki disamping Taehyung itu menerawang.

"Apa dia juga merindukanku? Ah, kurasa aku menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Maafkan aku." Namja tampan itu terkekeh.

'Apa kau merindukanku Kim Jungkook?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tBc.**

Hai hai~~~ Chapter dua kaming~~~

Gak nyangka ada juga yang baca ini ff, makasih mwehehe...:D

Btw, kalian semua pada kepo ya...ahahaha...silahkan ditebak" saja.

 **nuruladi07:** makasih pujiannya. Ini udah apdet ya^^ TFR

 **YulJeon:** engg...kasih tahu gak ya siapa daddy nya jungho *ketawa epil* nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita^^ TFR

 **michaelchildhood:** papanya jungho siapa ya? Kenapa ya mereka gak sama"? akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, hehe...TFR

 **milapriscella25:** udah lanjut~~ TFR

 **Anna-Love 17Carats:** Jiwon kan mas-nya jungkook, jadi jungho ketem pamannya duluan. Daddy nya jungho siapa ya? Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita^^ TFR

 **DozhilaChika:** Pertama, annyeong juga. Makasih pujiannya. Komentarmu yang paling panjang btw.^^ hehe. Kedua, namanya jungho ya? Hmm...begitulah *ketawa epil* ketiga, biasku jehop...samaan ya^^ saya terlalu cinta mati sama makhluk berjidat selapangan itu, haha...keempat, janji ya? TFR

 **GitARMY:** Jungho anaknya siapa ya? Yang sebenarnya terjadi akan terkuak(?) seiring berjalannya cerita. TFR^^

 **** **:** kamu aja yang baca nyesek, apalagi aku yang nulis sambil ngebayangin adegannya? Banjir air amata huweee TFR

 **CookingCookies:** iya, ff hopekook langka :3. Aku suka nulis hopekook karena aku hardshipp-nya mereka, hehe. Mau bayangin gimana wajahnya Jungho ya, gabungan aja poto Hosiki sm Kuki di N.O, ahahaha :D kuki kenapa di london? Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. TFR

 **Yeka:** umur kuki ya...hmmmzzz hitung ya, pokoknya kuki nikah pas umur sembilan belas, baru lulus SMA. Hehe...TFR

 **Figaoi:** tergantung saya apakah akan menyiksa kuki ato tidak. Mwehehe...:D TFR

 **Cookies:** udah next. TFR ^^

.

. **Huwaaa~~~**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIAS~~~**

 **HOPIE SAENGILCHUKA~~**

 **LOVE U SO MUCH~~**

 **Cie nambah tua, cie 23, cie jehop ulang tahun~~~**

 **Hahahahahah...see you next chapt readers-deul...gamsha~~**

 **#Rae.**


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

Jungho mendribble bola basket ukuran sedang di tangannya. Membawanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket mini di halaman sekolahnya. Suara bedebam bola yang beradu dengan lantai lapangan terdengar begitu nyaring. Lapangannya sedang sepi sekarang, tentu saja, karena para murid sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jungho mendribble bolanya semakin keras dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke arah ring. Bingo! Bola itu masuk kedalam ring.

Jungho menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya tidur telentang di tengah lapangan. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya menatap langit-langit dengan kosong.

"Hiks..." entah ini sudah isakan yang keberapa tetapi jujur saja, Jungho sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia menangis hari ini.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakannya semakin terdengar.

Jungho memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengaliri paras tampannya.

"Hiks...kapan daddy pulang? Hiks.."

Oh, ayahnya. Jungho menangis karena ayahnya?

"Daddy...hiks...Jungho rindu Daddy. Jungho ingin seperti teman-teman Jungho yang setiap hari di jemput ayahnya masing-masing. Hiks...bahkan Mommy tidak pernah menjemput Jungie...hiks..."

Jungho merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang ia lipat. Membiarkan lengan seragamnya basah oleh air mata.

"Jungho," seseorang memanggil. Namun Jungho enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei kid. Your Mom in here."

Jungho buru-buru bangun dari tengkurapnya. Mengusap wajahnya serampangan. Itu tadi suara salah satu gurunya. Aihh..Jungho bahkan lupa jika hari ini ibunya berjanji akan menjemputnya.

"A-ahh...Yes, Sir. Thank you." Jungho membungkuk sebentar pada gurunya dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei Jungho!" gurunya kembali memanggil, membuat Jungho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Memandang gurunya bingung.

Gurunya terlihat membungkuk dan memungut sesuatu berwarna perak dari lantai. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Jungho dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang di pungutnya tadi pada Jungho.

"Your bracelet."

Jungho menerima benda perak yang di berikan gurunya itu dan memasangkannya kembali pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Thank you Sir."

Setelahnya Jungho kembali berjalan meninggalkan gurunya dan gedung olahraga. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas punggungnya dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap sesuatu berwarna perak pada pergelangannya.

'I miss you so bad, daddy...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk berdua dengan putranya di sebuah kafe. Kafe yang sama dengan yang ia datangi bersama Jiwon kemarin lusa. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jiwon, kakaknya itu sudah kembali ke Korea tadi malam.

"Jungie mau pesan apa?"

Jungho mendongak menatap ibunya dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Oh, Jungkook sepertinya tidak menyadari mata sedikit sembab putranya karena habis menangis tadi.

"Eskrim green tea saja, mom. Boleh?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengatakan pesanan mereka. Tak berapa lama, satu cup sedang eskrim green tea dan satu gelas lemon tea dingin sudah terhidang di hadapan mereka. Mata Jungho berbinar dan ia segera saja menyantap eskrim kesukaannya itu.

"Jungie, besok lusa sekolah sudah liburan musim dingin kan?"

Jungho mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari cup eskrim.

"Mommy mau mengajak Jungie jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

Jungho menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang jauh berbinar.

"Benarkah Mom? Kemana?"

"Korea. Kita akan menemui kakek dan nenek, juga keluarga paman Jiwon disana. Mau kan?"

Bahu Jungho merosot ke bawah. Mendengar bahwa ia akan menghabiskan liburan musin dinginnya di Korea, itu membuat mood baik nya sedikit menguap sekarang.

"Kenapa Korea, mom?" tanyanya dengan mata sendu.

"Mommy ingin memperkenalkan Jungie dengan kakek dan nenek, dan juga kerabat yang lainnya."

Jungho diam. Ia menyendokkan eskrimnya dengan pelan-pelan. Matanya menatap tidak fokus.

"Bagaimana sayang? Jungie mau menemani mommy bertemu kakek dan nenek kan?"

Jungho masih diam. Ia memandangi cup eskrimnya sebentar sebelum menghela nafas. Dan setetes air mata tersembunyi ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk dan bibirnya berujar pelan.

"Baiklah. Jungie ikut ke Korea."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy~~!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahunan tengah berlari menuju ke tempat seorang namja tampan dengan setelan formal yang tengah berdiri disebelah gerbang masuk sebuah sekolah dasar.

"Annyeong~" namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya dan menerima uluran kedua tangan bocah di depannya. Menggendongnya.

"Dad, mommy tidak ikut ya?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Mom sedang bertemu dengan Seokjin appa."

Bocah yang digendong itu mengangguk. "Dad, ayo kerumah kakek Kim."

Namja tampan yang menggendong itu diam. Ia tidak ingin menjawab putranya.

"Daddy~~"

"Hyunjin, kita main ke tempat yang lain saja ya? Kakek Kim sedang ada keperluan dengan mommy dan appa."

Bocah digendongan yang dipanggil 'Hyunjin' itu mengangguk faham. Ia tau jika ibu dan Seokjin appa-nya tidak bisa diganggu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan saja ya dad?"

"Oke Call!"

"Hoseok?"

Namja tampan yang tengah menggendong Hyunjin itu berbalik ke belakang. Ia tertegun mendapati sepasang iris sipit yang tengah menatapnya. Seolah bertanya.

"Jiwon hyung?"

.

.

"Apa kabar?" Jiwon bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik hyung. Kau sendiri apa kabar hyung?" Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Hoseok itu balas tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik."

Jiwon terkekeh sebentar. Kemudian ia memandang bocah berseragam sekolah dasar yang duduk di samping Hoseok. Tengah menikmati segelas jus apel yang tadi mereka pesan, Hyunjin.

"Putramu?"

Hoseok melirik Hyunjin sebentar dan mengangguk. Agak kaku.

Jiwon masih saja tersenyum.

"Dengan Taehyung?"

"Uhm...nde.." Hoseok mengangguk lagi. Lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

Jujur saja. Hoseok tidak menyangka akan bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini dengan orang yang pernah menjadi kakak iparnya—bahkan sekarang pun masih menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Mirip Taehyung ya.." Hoseok mengikuti arah pandang Jiwon. Jiwon masih tersenyum sambil menatap Hyunjin. Senyumnya miris.

"Ya...begitulah..."

"Siapa namamu?" Jiwon bertanya pada Hyunjin. Bocah itu tersenyum dengan sangat unik. Jiwon menyadari sesuatu. Bocah ini benar-benar mirip Taehyung.

"Jung Hyunjin imnida." Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kelas berapa?"

Hyunjin menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan Jiwon.

"Kelas satu paman."

Jiwon tersenyum dan mengacak surai cokelat tua Hyunjin.

"Masih kelas satu ya...kukira sudah kelas dua. Keponakan paman seusia denganmu, ah tidak. Ia lebih tua satu tahun. Hhh...kapan ia ke Korea ya..."

Hoseok tertegun mendengar ucapan Jiwon barusan. Keponakan? Keponakan yang mana? Setahunya, Donghyuk itu anak tunggal. Dan hanya Jiwon yang punya saudara. Jadi...keponakan yang mana? Tidak mungkin jika...

"Keponakanmu yang mana Hyung?" Hoseok memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia tidak berani untuk berfikir siapa keponakan yang di maksud hyung iparnya ini.

"Keponakanku yang di Inggris. Aku baru saja mengunjunginya kemarin." Jiwon tersenyum pada Hoseok. Seolah tidak tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dipikiran Hoseok. Tidak. Jiwon tahu apa yang Hoseok pikirkan. Ia memang sengaja memancing Hoseok.

"O-oh...anak dari adikmu ya..."

Jiwon terkekeh. Ia meminum latte yang tadi dipesannya. Kemudian matanya menyipit diiringi tawa kecil dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Jungkook?" Jiwon masih tertawa.

Punggung Hoseok menegak. Nama itu...Hoseok terdiam.

Jiwon menghela nafas dan menatap menerawang kebelakang Hoseok. Ia ingat perkataan Jungkook yang memintanya untuk diam tidak memberitahukan semua yang ia ketahui pada semua orang. Terutama mantan adik iparnya ini. Ahh...Jiwon sendiri bingung apakah pantas jika orang di depannya ini ia sebut mantan adik ipar jika pernikahan keduanya saja masih legal?

"Mungkin. Mungkin jika Jungkook punya anak, ia akan seusia Hyunjin."

Jiwon kembali meminum latte-nya. Ia melirik Hoseok yang masih terdiam.

"Sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana adikku berada. Hhh...hyung macam apa aku ini."

Hoseok menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dadanya sesak mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jiwon.

"Hyung..."

Jiwon menatap Hoseok.

"Apa...Jungkook, baik-baik saja?" suara Hoseok memelan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok duduk di kursi kerjanya. Membelakangi meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Ia menghela nafas, entah untuk yang ke berapa. Ia sudah menanggalkan jas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Kacau. Ia begitu kacau sekarang. Perkataan Jiwon tadi siang terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Hah...apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi..." Hoseok memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar karena perkataan Jiwon.

" **Masih kelas satu ya...kukira sudah kelas dua. Keponakan paman seusia denganmu, ah tidak. Ia lebih tua satu tahun. Hhh...kapan ia ke Korea ya..."**

" **Apa yang kau maksud Jungkook?"**

"Arrggh!" Hoseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hoseok, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok berbalik saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara seorang laki-laki.

"Daehyun hyung? Ada apa?" Hoseok menatap malas orang yang dipanggilnya 'Daehyun' itu.

"Hah, dasar! Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini. Ditanya malah balik bertanya." Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan kerja Hoseok. Meraih remote tv dan mulai menyalakan televisi, memindah-mindah channel satu ke channel-channel yang lain.

"Hyung kesini mau numpang nonton tv? Apa tv di kantormu rusak huh?" Hoseok menatap Daehyun semakin malas. Hyung-nya itu sedikit banyak menyebalkan.

"Ck! Tidak lah! Aku tadinya ingin membicarakan proyek baru kita. Tapi setelah bertemu Youngjae di bawah tadi, aku menjadi kehilangan mood." Daehyun masih menggonta-ganti channel televisi.

"Biar kutebak! Kalian pasti bertengkar lagi gara-gara kau lupa menjemput Daewon di sekolahnya hingga jam tujuh malam kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk malas.

"Dasar!" Hoseok melempar pulpen yang ada di atas mejanya pada Daehyun. Sukses mengenai keningnya.

"Yak bocah! Aku ini Hyung-mu! Aisshh..."

Hoseok mendengus.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi hyung. Aku sudah punya anak."

Hoseok terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri. Anak ya?

Haiss...ia jadi teringat ucapan Jiwon tadi siang kan...

"Hyung,"

Hoseok memanggil Daehyun. Matanya menerawang langit-langit.

"Hm.." Dan Daehyun menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Apa menurutmu, Jungkook sudah punya anak?"

Daehyun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Mungkin. Jika dia menikah lagi, kurasa dia sudah punya anak."

Hoseok mendelik mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Maksudku, apa mungkin jika Jungkook punya anak dariku?"

Daehyun diam kemudian menatap Hoseok jengah.

"Hei, kau ini makan apa sih? Bicaramu aneh Jung!"

"Hyung, aku kan hanya bertanya" Hoseok kembali memutar kursi kerjanya menjadi membelakangi meja dan Daehyun.

"Jika pada saat itu Jungkook hamil, mungkin dia sudah punya anak sekarang jika dia tidak menggugurkannya. Tapi apa dia pernah bilang padamu jika dia hamil? Kurasa tidak. Dan Jungkook tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang hamil saat itu. Jadi Jungkook tidak mungkin punya anak darimu. Dasar! Begitu saja kau tidak bisa memikirkannya. -_-"

Hoseok menghela nafas. Diam-diam ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit saat Daehyun mengatakannya. Ternyata semua masih memandang Jungkook sebelah mata meski sudah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu. Meski semua hanya salah paham.

'Kim Jungkook...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom, aku mau bawa yang ini juga~~"

"Tidak sayang, nanti kopernya tidak muat."

"Ayolah mom, nanti kalo ini ditinggal dirumah terus ada yang nyuri bagaimana? Dibawa saja ya mom~"

"Tidak Jungie baby."

"Please~"

"No."

"Mom~"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menatap Jungho dengan jengah. Bocah itu tengah menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci hitam bermasker merah.

"Shishimato tidak akan dicuri orang sayang. Jadi ditinggal di rumah saja ya?"

Jungho cemberut seketika. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya dan sebelahnya lagi memainkan telinga boneka kelincinya yang panjang menjulang ke atas.

"Jungho tidak bisa tidur kalo Shishimato tidak ada di sebelah Jungho"

Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Hanya Shishimato. Tidak dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimana?"

Jungho langsung bangun dari duduknya. Ia menunjukkan ibu jarinya di depan Jungkook.

"Oke Call! Thank you Mom~~"

Dan setelahnya, bocah itu berlari keluar kamar. Mengelilingi rumahnya sambil terus mendekap 'shishimato'nya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Melipat beberapa baju Jungho dan mengepaknya kedalam koper.

"Aisshh...kenapa anak itu mengeluarkan baju sebanyak ini huh?" Jungkook memisahkan baju yang sudah ia lipat ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Jungho-ya...kau mau memakai semua baju ini eoh?!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak agar anaknya mendengar.

"Yes Mom!" dan Jungho menjawab dengan sebuah teriakan dari lantai bawah.

"Dasar -_-" Jungkook mendengus dan kembali memilah-milah baju Jungho.

Saat akan memasukkannya ke dalam koper, ponsel Jungkook yang terletak di nakas berbunyi.

Jungkook melirik layar ponselnya. Nama Jiwon tertera di ID si pemanggil.

"Halo hyung?"

" **Halo Kookie! Sedang apa?"**

Jungkook mendengus(lagi). Kakaknya ini bodoh atau apa sih.

"Sedang mengepak barang-barang. Hyung ngapain sih menelepon? Mengganggu tahu -_-"

" **Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan kau jadi ke Korea besok."**

"Tentu saja hyung. Apa aku sebodoh itu untuk membuang lembaran won-ku? Tentu tidak!"

Terdengar tawa di seberang telepon.

" **Ngomong-ngomong Kook, aku bertemu Hoseok tadi siang."**

Jungkook menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tubuhnya menegak karena terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Jiwon menghela nafas.

" **Aku bertemu dengannya saat menjemput Hyemi di sekolah. Tak kusangka anaknya juga bersekolah di sana. Huh...dunia begitu sempit ternyata."**

"A-anak? Uhm...maksudku, putranya dengan...Tae-Taehyung?"

" **Ya begitulah. Tapi anehnya, bocah itu tak punya satupun unsur dari wajah Hoseok. Ia hanya punya unsur Taehyung...ah tidak juga. Matanya tidak seperti Taehyung. Tapi jika ia tersenyum, aku seperti melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum"**

Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Astaga hyung...memang harus ya kalau anak itu punya kedua unsur wajah orang tuanya? Kurasa tidak. Hyemi contohnya, dia lebih mirip Donghyuk hyung daripada dirimu -_-"

" **Aihh Kook~ jangan membahas itu, aku tahu jika putriku yang cantik itu 100% menuruni wajah cantik ibunya."**

Jungkook tertawa. Ia bisa memastikan wajah hyung-nya itu sudah pasti sedang cemberut.

"Hahaha...maaf hyungie. Ya sudah ya hyung, aku masih harus mengepak barang bawaanku. Bye hyungie~"

" **Baiklah. Bye too Kookie~"**

Sambungan terputus. Jungkook menghela nafas lagi. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan baju-baju Jungho dan juga bajunya. Jika dikira Jungkook tidak memikirkan perkataan Jiwon barusan, kalian salah. Jungkook justru sangat memikirkannya. Hanya saja, Jungkook tidak ingin memikirkannya untuk saat ini. Masih banyak hal yang lain yang harus ia pikirkan. Terutama bagaimana menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuanya besok, tentang ia dan Jungho.

"Jungho baby~~! Cepat tidur sayang, besok kau akan kesiangan!"

Jungkook keluar kamar. Bermaksud menyeret anak lelakinya itu untuk tidur.

"Nanti saja Mom~ Jungho masih harus memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk salam perpisahan dengan Matoki's Brothers."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Jungkook sudah sampai di Korea tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini Jungkook dan Jungho tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Menunggu Jiwon yang katanya akan menjemputnya.

Ponsel Jungkook berdering. Menampilkan sebuah e-mail dari Bambam. Sahabatnya itu sudah di Korea sejak kemarin lusa.

"Kook kau sudah sampai? Apa perlu aku menjemput kalian?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mulai mengetik balasan untuk Bambam.

"Sudah. 30 menit yang lalu. Tidak perlu menjemput, Jiwon hyung yang akan menjemput kami"

Baru saja Jungkook menekan tombol send dan pesannya terkirim, Bambam sudah kembali membalas.

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan...aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Jangan lupa main ke rumah baru kami. Welcome kookie~"

Dan Jungkook tertawa membaca pesan Bambam.

"Astaga Bam..."

"Siapa? Bambam?"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Ia mendongak. Menemukan wajah kakaknya yang tengah menyengir padanya.

"Aissh... kau mengagetkanku hyungie "

Jiwon tertawa.

"Maaf. Oh ya, sudah lama? Maaf tadi aku harus menandatangani beberapa berkas lebih dulu."

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk."

"Eihh..kau ini memuji atau mengejekku sih."

Jungkook menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ayo Hyung, kasian Jungho. Dia kelelahan."

Jungkook berdiri dan menunjuk Jungho yang tertidur ditempatnya. Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu kapan bocah-nya ini sudah tertidur.

"Aigoo tampannya."

Jiwon mengacak poni Jungho yang sedikit menyembul dari balik bennie hitam yang dipakainya.

"Aku akan menggendongnya. Kasihan jika harus dibangunkan. Jadi aku tidak akan membantumu membawa barang bawaan kalian."

Jiwon melepas boneka kelinci hitam bermasker merah yang dipeluk Jungho dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Jungho untuk digendongnya. Menyandarkan kepala bocah tampan itu pada pundaknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Dia lumayan berat." Jungkook mengikuti Jiwon yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

"Berat darimana? Jungho enteng sekali. Kau tidak memberinya makan ya?"

"Yak hyung! Ibu macam apa aku jika tidak memberinya makan? Memangnya aku tega ya?! Aishh.."

Jiwon tertawa mendengar celotehan protes dari Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju mobil Jiwon yang akan membawa mereka ke kediaman lama Jungkook. Yang sangat Jungkook rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport itu tengah memasuki sebuah gerbang—agak—besar sebuah rumah bernuansa tradisional Korea. Melaju pelan diatas jalan beraspal batuan kecil yang disebar acak di atas semen abu-abu menuju sebuah bangunan yang di dalamnya terdapat satu mobil lain. Sebut saja garasi.

"Sudah sampai Kook." Ini suara Jiwon.

Jungkook menoleh ke-kanan ke-kiri. Dan setelahnya ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran mobil Jiwon.

"Hah...rasanya aku tidak ingin turun dari sini hyung."

"Terus kau mau berdiam diri disini begitu? Kau tidak kasihan pada anakmu huh?"

Jungkook melirik Jungho yang masih tertidur pulas di jok belakang melalui spion dalam mobil.

"Melihatnya begitu pulas seperti itu membuatku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya."

Jiwon menghela nafas dan hendak membuka pintu di samping kemudi. Namun suara Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Apa appa dan eomma ada di rumah hyung?"

Jiwon tampak berfikir—mengingat lebih tepatnya.

"Kurasa hanya ada eomma. Appa mungkin belum pulang. Turunlah, aku yang akan menggendong Jungho."

Jiwon turun dari mobil. Membuka pintu belakang tempat Jungho dan kembali menggendong bocah tampan itu.

Jungkook menoleh saat kaca pintu di samping kemudi di ketuk dari luar.

"Ayo turun!"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia mengikuti Jiwon membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan di belakangnya menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

Setiap langkah Jungkook terasa begitu berat. Seperti ada yang menaruh beban di kedua kakinya. Jungkook berhenti saat Jiwon membuka pintu utama dan masuk kedalam rumah beserta Jungho di gendongannya.

"Jiwon? Sudah pulang? Anak siapa ini?"

Sebuah suara lembut dari dalam rumah membuat Jungkook semakin merasa tidak bisa berjalan karena kakinya terlalu berat.

"Dia cucumu eomma."

"Cucuku? Dari siapa? Kau selingkuh dari Donghyuk?!" bahkan suara halus itu seakan ikut memporak-porandakan diri Jungkook. Rasa bersalah mendatanginya saat suara yang amat dirindukannya itu kembali terdengar.

"Dari siapa huh? Kau punya simpanan Kim Jiwon?!" lelaki berparas cantik yang menyandang gelar sebagai ibu Kim Jiwon itu mulai mengomeli anak sulungnya.

"Tidak eomma. Dia bukan anakku. Dan aku tidak selingkuh."

"Lalu anak siapa hah?!"

"Kau akan tahu Himchanie eomma." Jiwon berbalik menghadap pintu. "Hei bocah! Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?"

Jungkook terkesiap. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jiwon yang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk.

"Kau bicara dengan siap-"

Mata Himchan, ibu Kim Jiwon itu sukses melebar saat ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa si'tamu' dari balik tubuh Jiwon. Nafasnya tercekat dan suaranya menghilang begitu saja.

"J-Jungkook?"

Jungkook menatap laki-laki yang telah melahirkannya di depan sana dengan mata berembun. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak saat iris keduanya bertemu.

"Jungkook? Kau Jungkook?"

Jungkook bergetar seketika. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat namanya disebut oleh sosok itu.

"Eom-ma..."

Jungkook menjatuhkan tas selempangnya dan berlari begitu saja. Menubruk tubuh Himchan dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Eomma...hiks...eomma..."

"Jungkook? Kim Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan...kemana saja selama ini? Eomma merindukanmu...hiks"

Jungkook bisa merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya itu ikut bergetar karena tangis.

"Maafkan aku Eomma...hiks...ceritanya panjang..."

Himchan melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Masih sama. Wajah putra terkecilnya ini masih sama dengan saat terakhir mereka bertemu, nyaris tujuh tahun yang lalu. Himchan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata cantik Jungkook.

"Tahukah kau betapa eomma merindukanmu hm..."

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Himchan yang berada di pipinya. "Maafkan aku eomma..."

"Ekhem! Aku diabaikan nih disini."

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu serempak menoleh ke arah Jiwon yang masih berada ditempatnya dengan Jungho di gendongannya. Mereka lupa akan keberadaan Jiwon ternyata.

"Aku akan membawa si tampan ini ke kamar lamamu Kook. Kau berbicaralah dengan eomma."

Setelahnya Jiwon beserta Jungho yang masih tidur itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu, menuju sisi lain rumah itu yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke kamar lama Jungkook.

Himchan memandang Jiwon dengan heran.

"Anak siapa sebenarnya yang di bawa Jiwon itu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia menatap Himchan yang masih memandangi punggung Jiwon yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia putraku eomma."

Himchan berbalik. Menatap Jungkook dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc**

 **.**

 **.** cieee...chapter 3 kaming~~~ huhu...maaf gak bisa bales review ya readers-deul~~ terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca+review, makasih juga buat yg udah fav+follow, makasih juga buat siders*kalo ada* pokoknya makasih aja.

see you next chapter guys^^ RnR please

Gamsa~~

#Rae

 **A/N : Cerita akan diupdate setiap hari Jum'at**


	4. Chapter 4

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Jungkook duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tamu. Di depannya ada Jiwon yang sedang bermain ponsel.

"Kookie, apa maksudmu sayang? Eomma tidak mengerti." Ini sudah Himchan tanyakan sebanyak lima kali. Dan ini adalah kali keenam.

"Iya eomma. Jungho memang putraku."

Himchan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jawaban Jungkook sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah menikah lagi? Siapa ibunya?" ini juga sudah ditanyakan Himchan enam kali.

"Aku ibunya."

Punggung Himchan menegak. Lima kali ia menanyakannya, Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dan kali keenam Himchan menanyakannya, Jungkook menjawab dengan jawaban yang mampu—sedikit—menampar Himchan.

"M-maksudmu?"

Jungkook menghadap Himchan kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya itu dengan erat.

"Aku ibunya, eomma. Dan aku tidak menikah lagi disaat pernikahanku sebelumnya masih legal."

Himchan balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook tak kalah eratnya. Sebulir air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"Jungkook...jadi dia...Hoseok?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Namun sia-sia karena air matanya tetap saja menetes.

"T-tapi...bagaimana bisa?"

Jungkook menunduk. Ia menghela nafas sebelum pada akhirnya ia menceritakannya. Kejadian yang nyaris tujuh tahun berlalu namun masih meninggalkan bekas yang nyata pada Jungkook. Semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir, sampai sekarang.

Himchan memeluk Jungkook. Menenangkan anaknya yang tengah menangis hebat itu.

"Lalu Hoseok...dia tahu?"

Hati Himchan mencelos saat Jungkook menggeleng. Jadi, namja itu belum tahu? Ia mencari kesana-kemari dan belum tahu sampai sekarang? Sampai anaknya sebesar ini? Bahkan ia menikah lagi... Ya Tuhan, Himchan rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke laut. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan beban yang harus di tanggung anak bungsunya selama hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri lorong luas yang menghubungkan ruangan utama dengan ruangan kamarnya. Ia berhenti saat ia menatap sebuah figura besar yang dipajang di ujung lorong. Diatas meja perapian yang juga dipenuhi figura-figura foto.

Jungkook berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan figura besar itu. Potret keluarga besarnya. Lengkap dengan namja tampan yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya mesra dan tersenyum begitu cerah. Sebuah foto keluarga yang diambil seminggu setelah pernikahannya. Tanpa sadar air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir. Dadanya serasa diremas kuat. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya masih membekas dengan begitu jelas.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama merasakan sakit hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menjauhi perapian. Menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat disamping kamar Jiwon.

Pintu geser khas Korea dihadapan Jungkook itu masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih ada tulisan hangeul transparan 'Jungkook' yang menempel di daun pintunya.

Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk menggeser pintu itu. Setelah pintu tergeser, hal pertama yang menyapa Jungkook adalah pemandangan putranya yang tengah tidur diatas ranjang miliknya.

Kaki Jungkook melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar berukuran sedang itu. Mengamati setiap sudutnya. Masih sama. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan, sebuah figura besar berisi foto pernikahannya pun masih bertengger manis di dinding yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook medudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, menatapi wajah damai Jungho yang tidur. Jungkook mengusap sayang surai hitam bocah itu dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Jangan bertanya soal Daddy-mu ya... Mommy belum bisa menjawabnya..."

Jungkook tersenyum miris. Matanya menangkap sebuah figura kecil yang berisi foto 'mereka' berdua saat sebelum menikah. Jungkook mengambil figura itu dan mengusap wajah namja tampan yang tengah mencium pipinya di dalam foto.

"Hyung, jangan muncul dihadapan Jungho ya nanti... aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika dia bertanya nanti."

Dan sebulir air matanya jatuh menetes tepat ke wajah namja tampan di foto itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungho terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Bukan ruang tunggu bandara yang hanya berisis kursi-kursi dan orang berlalu-lalang saja. Melainkan sebuah kamar bernuansa vint-age dengan ornamen-ornamen khas tahun 90'an yang menghiasi setiap sudut.

Jungho mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ia mendapati shishimato-nya duduk manis di samping tempatnya duduk saat ini. Di atas ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar dengan bed cover berwarna cokelat muda.

"Mommy..." suara husky Jungho keluar dengan pelan dari bibirnya. Ia masih merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Pikiran jika ia di culik pun bahkan mampir di pikirannya saat ini.

Jungho menoleh kesana-kemari. Bermaksud mencari keberadaan orang lain di kamar itu. Ia berhenti menoleh saat matanya menatap sebuah figura besar di dinding yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Doe eyes-nya menyipit. Mempertajam penglihatannya pada sosok yang ada di foto itu.

Jungho pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapan figura itu. Senyum manisnya terkembang.

"Daddy..."

Senyuman Jungho semakin melebar saat ia melihat tangan kokoh di foto itu melingkar manis di pinggang—ekhem—ibunya. Jungho mengerti jika itu adalah foto pernikahan. Pernikahan ibunya dengan...ayahnya. Mungkin?

Jungho melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan menggeser pintu itu. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti instingnya untuk menjelajahi rumah yang terlihat tradisional namun mewah itu.

Ia sampai di ruangan besar yang diyakininya sebagai ruang keluarga. Banyak sekali perabotan bernuansa tradisional-modern di sana. Jungho berjalan mendekati sebuah grand piano di sudut ruangan. Ia mendapati sebuah foto di meja nakas dekat piano itu. Foto dua orang anak laki-laki yang saling berangkulan dan tersenyum manis. Background foto itu adalah sebuah pantai. Jungho bisa membaca hangeul, dan tulisan hangeul di pojok kanan bawah figuranya berbunyi 'Kim Jiwon & Kim Jungkook'.

Oh...ibunya dan paman Jiwon sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Jungho kembali melangkah meninggalkan grand piano itu. Ia kembali mengikuti instingnya yang mungkin akan membawanya ke dapur. Karena ia mencium bau masakan yang sangat wangi.

Bingo! Benar saja. Jungho sampai di dapur. Berdiri di ambang pintu seraya mengamati dua orang namja dewasa yang sama-sama sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan dapur. Jungho mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

"Mommy..." panggilnya pelan.

Kedua sosok itu menoleh bersamaan. Jungkook dan Himchan.

"Jungie? Sudah bangun hm?" Jungkook mendekati Jungho dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di meja makan.

Jungho menurut saja. Toh ia masih sedikit asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya meskipun ia mengetahui jika kemungkinannya ia sudah sampai di rumah Kakek-neneknya.

"Mom, kita sudah sampai ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Jungie mau makan apa? Biar halmeoni yang masak untuk Jungie. Bagaimana?"

Jungho mengerjap pelan pada sosok cantik yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Ia bingung, kenapa bayangan 'nenek'nya tidak sama dengan kenyataanya. Ia membayangkan jika yang namanya nenek pasti akan memiliki wajah keriput dan rambut beruban. Namun kenapa yang ada di depannya ini tidak sama sekali? Neneknya justru terlihat sangat cantik, wajahnya tidak keriput dan rambutnya pun tidak beruban, hitam legam.

"Jungie, Halmeoni bertanya sayang. Kenapa tidak di jawab?"

"E-eh...hehehe..." Jungho tersadar dari pemikirannya dan terkekeh pada sosok cantik yang di sebut ibunya sebagai 'Halmeoni'nya.

"Maaf halmeoni. Hehe.."

Himchan tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Jungie mau makan apa?"

Jungho terlihat berfikir.

"Nasi goreng kimchi?"

Himchan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan segera datang jagoan~"

Jungkook tersenyum. Hubungan mereka baik meski ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Jungkook bersyukur karena ibunya menerima putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei jagoan, siapa namamu?"

Jungho diam tanpa reaksi saat suara berat itu meyapa pendengarannya. Ia hanya menatap polos sang pemilik suara. Oh ayolah...Jungho sedikit ketakutan sekarang.

"Jungie~"

Jungho menatap Jungkook. Seolah meminta bantuan karena ia ketakutan dengan sosok yang katanya adalah kakeknya itu. Sementara Jungkook, bukannya membantu ia malah menyuruh Jungho segera menjawab kakeknya—ini pemikiran Jungho.

"Jung-ho imnida." Suara husky Jungho yang biasanya selalu lantang itu kini tak ubahnya seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Just Jungho?"

"N-ne. Just it."

"Lalu marganya? Kim?"

Jungho menggeleng. "Aniyo. Margaku Jung."

Hening. Jungho diam-diam mendongak ke si penanya yang mendadak diam setelah menanyakan marganya.

"Jungho...Jung Jungho?"

Jungho menggeleng lagi. Ternyata kakeknya hanya sedang berfikir saat suasana hening mendadak tadi.

"Just Jung-ho, grandpa." Jungho sedikit kesal juga sebenarnya. Kakeknya ini tidak terlihat tua, tapi kenapa susah sekali memahami perkataannya.

"Kook, aku tidak paham maksud anakmu."

Jungho mendengus. Benar kan, kakeknya tidak paham. -_-

"Appa, namanya hanya Jung-ho. 'Jung' untuk marganya dan 'Ho' untuk nama panggilannya. Tapi karena dipanggil 'Ho' saja itu terdengar lucu, aku memutuskan agar semua orang memanggilnya Jungho. Sudah paham appa?"

Namja bersuara berat itu manggut-manggut. Membuat Jungho kembali mendengus—jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Hei jagoan. Mau berlatih militer dengan grandpa besok pagi?"

Jungho membelalak. Ia hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengar ajakan kakeknya. Apa tadi? Latihan militer? Ya Tuhan...dirinya bahkan masih kelas dua sekolah dasar. Untuk apa latihan militer?

"Sudahlah. Jungho ikut saja, jangan cemberut seperti ini baby.." Jungkook mencubit pipi anaknya itu dengan gemas. Ia terkikik dalam hati. Ia tahu 'latihan militer' apa yang dimaksud ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, Mom.."

Dan ketiga orang dewasa di sana tertawa begitu nada malas itu keluar dari mulut putra seorang...ekhem—Jung Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan matahari belum muncul. Jungho sudah siap dengan hoodie hitam, celana training hitam, dan bennie hitamnya. Berdiri di depan pagar besar rumah yang sejak kemarin siang ia tempati. Menunggu kakeknya yang sedang menutup pintu gerbang. Kakeknya itu ternyata mantan seorang angkatan militer nasional. Ini baru diketahui Jungho tadi malam dari ibunya saat ia hendak tidur.

"Yongguk grandpa, kita mau ngapain sih? Kenapa Hyemi noona tidak ikut juga?"

Sekedar informasi saja, kakeknya Jungho itu Kim Yongguk. Ayah Kim Jiwon dan Kim Jungkook, sekaligus suami Kim Himchan.

"Waeyo? Kau takut hm?"

Jungho buru-buru menggeleng. "T-tidak kok! Kan Jungho hanya bertanya."

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia mulai lari-lari kecil di tempat. "Kita akan lari pagi keliling kompleks."

"Apa?!"

Yongguk menatap Jungho dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu hm? Tidak pernah lari pagi ya?"

Jungho menggeleng, kali ini tidak buru-buru seperti sebelumnya. "Aku hanya lari jika sedang latihan basket. Hanya itu."

Yongguk tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapan cucunya itu. Membenarkan letak bennie-nya.

"Kalau begitu. Ini akan jadi yang pertama bagimu. Grandpa jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal."

Jungho memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Benarkah?"

Dan Yongguk mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan sedikit melakukan peregangan pada kedua lengannya.

"Ja. Sekarang kita mulai larinya. Kajja!" Yongguk berlari lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Jungho di belakang.

"Grandpa!"

Pada akhirnya Jungho-pun mengikuti Yongguk. Berlari desebelah kakeknya yang terus saja menertawakannya.

.

.

Dua orang namja beda usia sekaligus beda ukuran tubuh itu tengah berdiri di dekat pembatas sebuah sungai. Mereka adalah pasangan kakek dan cucu yang baru terbentuk(?) tadi malam. Jungho dan Yongguk.

"Grandpa lihat! Mataharinya sebentar lagi muncul!" telunjuk Jungho menunjuk lurus kedepan. Ke sebuah cahaya yang menyembul di ujung sungai yang mungkin tak berujung ini.

"Jungho belum pernah melihat matahari terbit?"

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Yongguk.

"Jungho selalu tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak pergi untuk melihat matahari terbit di pinggir tebing di London." Mata Jungho masih menatap antusias matahari yang perlahan-lahan menyembul di sana.

"Mommy tidak bisa bangun pagi. Jungho tahu jika mommy mungkin sangat lelah karena mengurus Jungho sendirian. Sementara daddy, Jungho bahkan tidak tahu daddy dimana sekarang."

Yongguk berbalik. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas dan menatap cucunya itu dalam. Meski yang ditatap hanya fokus pada matahari yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar terbit itu.

"Jungho tahu wajah daddy?"

Jungho mengangguk yakin. "Mommy bilang, Jungho itu mirip daddy. Hanya saja mata kami yang berbeda. Tidak sepenuhnya berbeda, karena mommy juga bilang jika daddy dan Jungho itu punya sorot mata yang sama."

Dalam hati Yongguk membenarkan perkataan Jungkook pada Jungho tentang ayahnya. Kesan pertama saat ia bertemu dengan sosok manis dan tampan ini hanya satu. Ia mirip ayahnya. Hanya matanya saja yang berbeda bentuk, namun ia melihat adanya sosok Hoseok di dalam mata cucunya itu. Bahkan tanpa bertanya pun Yongguk sudah tahu siapa ayah dari bocah ini. Hanya melalui sorot matanya.

"Jungho tidak merindukan daddy?"

Jungho diam kali ini. Cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya matahari benar-benar terbit.

"Uwahhh~~! Sangat cantik!" sebuah teriakan kagum yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Yongguk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yongguk tersenyum. Bahkan tanpa Jungho katakan pun Yongguk tahu jika sosok kecil dihadapannya ini sangat merindukan sosok ayahnya. Yang bahkan hanya diketahuinya melalui gambar dan bayangannya sendiri. Yongguk pun tahu jika teriakan kagum Jungho saat ini hanyalah caranya mengalihkan perhatian dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Dan Yongguk menerima jawaban itu.

"Jika sudah puas melihatnya, kita pulang. Ibumu pasti akan memarahai grandpa jika tidak segera membawa pulang. Oke?"

"Yes sir!"

Dan keduanya tertawa. Melupakan jika tadi malam mereka bahkan sempat di-sangsikan untuk bisa akur layaknya kakek-cucu pada umumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyunjin berhenti! Jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah sayang!" Taehyung berlari kecil mengejar bocah yang hanya memakai atasan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hyunjin pakai celanamu! Ya Tuhan..."

Bocah laki-laki bernama Hyunjin itu malah semakin berlari dengan kencang. Sengaja mengejek ibunya.

"Jung Hyunjin!"

"Sudahlah Tae, biarkan saja." Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung yang seketika merosot lelah.

"Hyung, ini sudah setengah delapan. Anakmu itu belum memakai celana dan blazernya. Dia juga belum sarapan hyung!" Taehyung merengek. Membuat Hoseok menggeleng hendak menertawakan rengekan Taehyung.

"Hyunjin, berhenti berlarian dan pakai seragammu dengan benar. Lalu sarapan."

Bocah lima tahun itu berhenti seketika. Suara Hoseok yang dalam dan terkesan mengintimidasi itu membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk mendekati Taehyung.

"Mommy tidak akan mengajakmu bertemu Seokjin appa hari ini. Itu adalah hukumanmu. Mengerti?"

"Mianhae Mom..."

Taehyung menghela nafas dan mulai memakaikan seragam Hyunjin dengan benar.

"Sekarang pergi sarapan sama Daddy. Jangan disisakan."

Tanpa menjawab dan kepala masih tertunduk, Hyunjin berjalan ke meja makan. Duduk dihadapan ayahnya dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Dimarahi Mommy eoh?"

Hyunjin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Makanya, kalau setiap pagi itu turuti saja apa kata Mommy. Bukankah jika Mommy marah itu sangat menyeramkan hm?" Hoseok meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia beralih menatap bocah fotokopian Taehyung itu dengan senyum manis.

"Ya. Sangat menyeramkan." Hyunjin berujar dengan nada takut. Hoseok terkekeh dan mengasak surai cokelat bocah dihadapannya.

"Ja. Cepat habiskan dan kita berangkat."

Hyunjin mengangguk.

"Hyung, kau saja yang antar Hyunjin ya. Aku sedang malas menghadapi bocah itu." Ini suara Taehyung yang masuk ke ruang makan sambil menenteng tas punggung hijau bergambar singa kuning milik Hyunjin.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya. Jika kau yang mengantarnya, Hyunjin bisa menangis di sekolah." Dan Hoseok tertawa karena Taehyung cemberut.

"Mom~"

Taehyung menoleh menatap Hyunjin yang melirik takut padanya.

"Wae?" bahkan suara Taehyung masih dingin.

"Mianhae...jangan marah ya..." Hyunjin mendongak. Matanya sedikit berkaca.

Hoseok melirik ibu dan anak itu secara bergantian.

"Sudahlah Tae..."

"Please mom..."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan. Dan Hyunjin menatap punggung ibunya itu dengan terluka.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis ne...Daddy kan sudah bilang kalau Mommy akan menyeramkan saat marah. Jadi minta maafnya nanti saja ya..."

Hyunjin menunduk kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat Dad.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap malas putranya yang pulang dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu Jungho habis 'latihan militer' dengan Yongguk. Jungkook tidak marah, hanya saja...ia sedikit kesal karena putranya itu langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, bukannya pergi mandi.

"Jungho...pergi mandi sekarang."

Jungho menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. "Wait a minute Mom~"

"Jungho."

Jungho masih menggeleng.

"Kim Jungho."

"Mom~ margaku Jung. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" suara Jungho meninggi karena kesal. Informasi saja, Jungho paling tidak suka jika marga-nya diganti.

"Makanya pergi mandi sekarang!" suara Jungkook balas meninggi karena ia juga sedang kesal.

Jungho bangun dan berjalan dengan menghentak kecil.

"Aissh iya! Aku mandi!"

Ia kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook dan masuk kamar.

"Kook, tidak baik memarahi anak kecil seperti itu."

Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan Himchan tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan kesal. Ia kemudian mendengus.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya berhadapan dengan Jungho eomma. Dia itu sedikit banyak pemalas."

"Jiwon juga seperti itu dulu. Jadi eomma tahu rasanya sayang" Himchan tertawa. Membuat Jungkook kembali mendengus kesal.

"Terus saja eomma manjakan dia."

Himchan tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian mengusap bahu Jungkook maklum.

"Oh iya Kook. Hari ini bagaimana jika kau ajak Jungho jalan-jalan? Donghyuk bilang, toko buku langganan kalian sedang cuci gudang. Akan baik jika kau mengajak Jungho pergi kesana."

Jungkook menatap ibunya dengan kepala miring. "Benarkah?"

Himchan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku bisa membeli beberapa novel untuk Jungie."

"Jungho suka novel?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Ia sangat menyukai apapun itu yang berbau fiksi. Novel terutama."

Himchan menggeleng takjub. "Anak sekecil dia sudah membaca novel? Mengejutkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Bangtan Elementary School. Ia kemudian menatap Hyunjin yang masih duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mau turun?"

Hyunjin terkejut. Ia bergegas mendongak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Sudah sampai ya?"

"Iya. Kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun sana, nanti kau terlambat."

"Baiklah." Hyunjin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu disampinya. Ia turun dari mobil dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Pikirannya masih memikirkan ibunya yang marah padanya.

"Belajar yang baik Kim!"

Hyunjin menoleh saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Hoseok. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolahan saat Hyunjin telah menghilang di balik gerbang.

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia memandang lurus jalanan yang cukup ramai di depannya.

"Kim. Ya...sebentar lagi Jung akan berubah menjadi Kim. Kurasa itu akan jauh lebih cocok. Tapi kalau dia tetap ingin menggunakan Jung, kurasa juga tidak masalah."

Hoseok kemudian terkekeh. Ia terus tersenyum sambil terus menatap jalanan di depannya. Tak lama kemudian. Hoseok tersentak. Seorang anak kecil kira-kira sedikit lebih tua dari hyunjin menyebrangi jalanan begitu saja. Sontak ia menginjak rem kuat-kuat dan menekan klaksonnya hingga berbunyi sangat kencang. Anak itu diam ditempatnya dan menatap mobil Hoseok dengan terkejut. Hoseok masih menginjak remnya. Entah kenapa mobilnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Apa rem-nya blong?!" batin Hoseok kalut. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Mata Hoseok menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Ia semakin menginjak remnya dengan kuat. Hoseok bisa melihat anak itu sama sekali tak berkedip melihatnya.

CKITTTT.

Dugh.

Hoseok terengah. Ia sedikit meringis karena dahinya terantuk kemudi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat dirasanya mobilnya tidak menabrak sesuatu.

Hoseok mendongak guna memastikan keadaan anak kecil yang hampir atau mungkin sudah ditabraknya itu.

DEG.

Mata Hoseok membelalak sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga tidak percaya. Pemandangan di depannya begitu nyata untuk dikatakan hanyalah ilusi semata.

Seorang namja tengah memeluk anak kecil tadi dengan erat. Posisinya menyamping, jadi Hoseok bisa melihat wajah namja itu dari samping. Namja itu menangis sementara anak kecil yang dipeluknya masih menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan shock.

Tubuh Hoseok bergetar. Ia mencengkram kemudinya dengan erat. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. Anak kecil itu seperti mengucap sesuatu, membuat namja yang memeluknya itu menoleh menatap Hoseok yang masih berada di dalam mobil melalui kacanya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata namja itu membulat. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok meraih kenop pintu dengan tergesa. Karena ia buru-buru ia gagal membuka kenop itu berkali-kali. Ia melirik ke arah depan. Namja itu memeluk anak kecil tadi mengajaknya berlari pergi dari sana.

Hoseok semakin gusar membuka pintu.

Klik. Berhasil. Pintu terbuka dan Hoseok keluar dari sana. Menatap dua orang yang baru saja menyebrangi jalan dan berlari menjauh.

"Kim Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggandeng lengan Jungho begitu erat. Mereka hendak pergi ke toko buku yang dibicarakan Himchan tadi. Jungho begitu antusias saat Jungkook memberitahunya jika ia akan mendapatkan novel baru.

Mereka berjalan di atas trotoar. Jungho bilang, ia ingin membeli eskrim sebentar tadi. Dan saat ini mereka baru saja keluar dari kedai eskrim dan hendak menuju toko bukunya.

"Nanti kalau menyeberang, tunggu lampu lalu lintasnya merah ne."

Jungho mengangguk. Wajar saja jika ia tidak tahu caranya menyeberang di persimpangan jalan. Sekolahnya di London tidak melewati persimpangan. Dan ia juga tidak pernah pergi ke pusat kota jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting.

Mereka berdua berdiri bersama orang-orang yang hendak menyeberang. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jungkook bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

Jungkook melepaskan tautannya dengan Jungho dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Bambam?"

Jungkook mengernyit. Kenapa Bambam meneleponnya?

"Halo?"

"..."

Jungho memandang ibunya yang asyik berbincang di telepon. Ia kemudian mendengus karena merasa diabaikan.

Jungho menatap lampu penyeberangan. Hijau. Di pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya, jika lampu hijau artinya jalan. Jungho melirik seorang pria paruh baya di sebelahnya yang mulai berjalan ke depan. Tanpa ragu Jungho berlari mendahului pria itu. Ia sedang kesal dengan ibunya karena diabaikan, jadi ia berinisiatif meninggalkan ibunya.

Saat sampai seperempat jalan, Jungho baru sadar jika pria tadi tidak menyebrang bersamanya. Dan Jungho juga sedikit panik saat di depannya masih banyak mobil yang berjalan. Sesekali bunyi klakson terdengar. Jungho panik. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berlari. Dalam pikirannya, jika ia terus berlari kedepan, maka ia akan sampai di seberang dengan selamat.

TIN. TIN. TINNNNNN.

Jungho berhenti di tengah jalan karena suara klakson yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Ia menoleh ke arah mobil yang melaju sedikit kencang dari samping kanannya. Ia tidak berkedip menatap mobil itu.

"Jungho!"

Jungho mendengarnya. Suara teriakan panik ibunya. Namun entah kenapa kaki Jungho terasa berat. Ia sulit bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk menoleh saja.

Ia menatap lurus wajah pengemudi mobil itu yang terlihat begitu panik. Suara klaksonnya semakin membabi buta.

Jungho menahan nafas. Siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Nak apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkirlah!"

"Nak kau bisa tertabrak!"

"Jungie! Menyingkir dari sana! Jungho!"

Suara-suara itu terngiang dikepala Jungho. Buntu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"JUNGIE!"

CKITTTTT.

GREP.

Jungho diam. Nafasnya terengah.

Ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya sambil menangis. Sementara orang didalam mobil yang berhenti tepat satu setengah meter darinya itu perlahan mendongak.

"Jungie apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Jungho begitu erat. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengusap surai hitam anaknya tersebut. Ia ketakutan. Sangat.

Jungho diam. Ia mendengar ibunya namun ia tidak bisa meresponnya. Matanya menatap lurus wajah orang dibalik kemudi mobil itu. Yang menatap ia beserta ibunya dengan terkejut.

"Daddy..."

Jungkook tersentak saat panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Jungho dengan pelan. Jungkook menatap Jungho yang terdiam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Dengan ragu, Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Jungho.

DEG.

Jungkook menggenggam jemari Jungho dengan tangan bergetar. Terkejut. Ia begitu terkejut.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya terkejut dari dalam mobil. Pengemudi itu terlihat membuka kenop pintu mobilnya berkali-kali.

Jungkook menghela nafas gugup dan segera memeluk Jungho erat.

"Kita pergi dari sini sayang. Kita pulang."

Jungkook tidak mengindahkan protes yang keluar dari mulut Jungho. Ia menghadapkan tubuh Jungho kedepan dan membawanya berlari menyeberangi jalan. Menuju ke seberang jalan.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan mempercepat larinya saat namanya terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Kim Jungkook!"

Tidak. Ini halusinasi! Jungkook tidak peduli apapun. Ia hanya ingin membawa Jungho menjauh dari tempat ini sekarang. Menjauh. Bersembunyi dari namja tampan yang mungkin mengejarnya saat ini.

"Jungie jangan dengarkan apapun dan jangan menoleh kebelakang. Ara?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **tBc.**

 **.**

 **.** Holla~~ Chapter 4 is kaming~~

Hmzzz...agak sedih sih sebenarnya soalnya menurun, padhal viewers nya banyak. Tapi gpp deh, kalian udah mau review aja aku bersyukur banget ^^

Disini, Kookie udah ketemu noh sm Himchan jg Yongguk, yepp BangHim jd ortunya Jeka. Dan Hosiki udah nyempil tuh di ending~~

Maaf juga ya, masih gak bisa bales review kalian satu", aku lagi ada acara keluarga dan ini aja apdetnya nyuri" waktu, soalnya aku takut ngecewain kalian karena telat apdet padahal udah janji cerita akan apdet tiap hari Jum'at. Yang pasti segala macam bentuk pertanyaan dan protes(?) kalian akan dijawab seiring di updatenya cerita, kkkk~. Sekali lagi maaf ya~~

See you next chapter on next week guys~~

Review Please~~ juseyo~~

 **#RnR Please**

Gamsha~~

Rae#


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berlari menyeberangi jalanan yang sempat macet beberapa saat itu dengan tergesa. Matanya masih menemukan dua orang yang tengah berlari seolah menjauhinya. Batinnya seperti di remas kuat dan rasa bersalah menghinggapinya saat si pemilik nama yang ia teriakan tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Kim Jungkook!"

Hoseok berteriak. Mencoba memanggil sosok namja dewasa yang tadi memeluk anak kecil yang nyaris ditabraknya. Namun tetap saja, namja itu tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Jung Jungkook!"

"Jungie!"

"Jungkook!"

Nihil. Namja yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya 'Jungkook' itu tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Hoseok berhenti. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua lengannya pada lututnya. Matanya menatap nanar dua orang yang kini tengah menaiki bus yang mereka berhentikan secara mendadak.

"Aku yakin itu kau, Kookie."

Air mata Hoseok menetes. Membasahi pipi dan wajahnya yang telah bermandikan peluh. Pandangannya masih menatap bus yang membawa keduanya pergi.

Lama. Cukup lama Hoseok berdiam di tempatnya. Memandangi tempat terakhir dua orang yang dikejarnya. Padahal bus yang membawa mereka telah menghilang sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat seuatu. Segera saja ia berbalik berlari menuju mobilnya yang ia telantarkan. Mengendarainya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memeluk Jungho begitu erat. Pandangannya kosong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Jungho menatap ibunya itu dengan khawatir. Jungho tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ingin bertanya, ia tak tega pada ibunya.

"Mom.."

Jungkook menoleh. Ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mommy menangis?"

Jungkook mengecup sayang dahi Jungho. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Jangan nekat seperti tadi. Maafkan mommy yang mengabaikanmu. Maaf ya..."

Jungho memandang ibunya polos dan memeluknya erat. Ia mengangguk pelan. Membuat Jungkook semakin menangis.

'Maafkan mommy sayang...menjauhkanmu dari daddy-mu...maaf'

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil warna hitam itu memasuki gerbang besar mansion 'Kim' dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Dengan langkah tergesa, namja tampan pengemudi mobil hitam itu keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu utama rumah itu dengan tidak sabaran. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah seorang namja cantik yang sudah berumur yang menatap namja tampan itu terkejut.

"Hoseok?"

Namja tampan yang ternyata Hoseok itu memeluk sekilas ekhm—mantan—iyakah?—ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma, biarkan aku masuk. Kumohon..."

Himchan kebingungan namun ia membiarkan Hoseok masuk dan mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini Jung?"

Hoseok tidak menjawab Himchan. Ia menggenggam tangan ibu mertuanya itu dengan erat. Ia menangis sekarang.

"Eomma, Jungkook ada disini kan?"

DEG.

Himchan terkejut. Ia menatap Hoseok tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Hoseok-ah?"

"Eomma katakan padaku. Jungkook disini kan?"

Hoseok berdiri dan bersimpuh dihadapan Himchan. Sontak hal itu semakin membuat Himchan terkejut.

"Eomma...hiks...katakan padaku...Jungkook, dia disini kan? Eomma jebal..."

Himchan menggeleng. Ia membawa tubuh Hoseok untuk berdiri. Diusapnya air mata yang mengaliri paras tampan dihadapannya. Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Jungkook tidak ada disini, Hoseok-ah"

Bohong! Himchan menggigit bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hatinya sedikit tercabik saat ia melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Eomma kumohon..."

"Hoseok-ah, jangan seperti ini. Jungkook tidak ada disini. Ia mungkin sudah tiada Hoseok-ah...hiks..." Himchan menangis. Menangisi namja tampan yang bertahun-tahun diliputi rasa penyesalan dan bersalah yang teramat sangat.

"Eomma. Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"Hoseok-ah, dengarkan eomma. Jungkook pergi tujuh tahun yang lalu tanpa ada yang mengetahui kemana perginya. Ia pergi dengan kondisi batin dan pikiran yang buruk. Ia tidak pernah lagi kembali kesini ataupun menghubungi salah satu dari keluarganya. Tidak pernah Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok menunduk. Batinnya semakin merasa bersalah dan sakit.

"Aku...bertemu dengannya eomma. Dengan seorang anak kecil dipelukannya."

DEG.

Himchan kembali terkejut. Jungkook bertemu Hoseok?

"Dimana?"

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Aku...hampir menabrak anak kecil itu. Jungkook memeluknya saat mobilku berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh anak itu. Kami sempat bersitatap, tapi ia langsung lari begitu mengetahui itu diriku."

Himchan merasa jantungnya ingin copot. Ia terkejut bukan main. Terlalu terkejut.

"Hoseok-ah, mungkin itu bukan orang yang sama. Bukan Jungkook. Jika Jungkook memang di Korea, harusnya ia pergi kesini untuk pulang. Tapi ia tidak ada disini. Bahkan ia dimanapun eomma tidak tahu."

Hoseok diam. Begitupula dengan Himchan.

"Eomma-"

"Pulanglah. Taehyung dirumah menunggumu."

Himchan tersenyum miris dan mengusap sayang surai cokelat tua namja yang pernah—masih—menjadi menantunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungie boleh eomma masuk?"

Jungkook menatap pintu kamarnya yang diketuk pelan dari luar. Ia dan Jungho sampai di mansion Kim setelah mobil hitam yang Jungkook hapal di luar kepala meninggalkan mansion itu tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Ne. Masuklah eomma."

Pintu dibuka dan Himchan melangkah masuk. Duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang tengah mengusap sayang surai hitam Jungho yang tidur dengan damainya.

"Kau bertemu Hoseok?"

Jungkook terdiam. Tangannya berhenti mengusap rambut Jungho. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan tanpa memandang Himchan.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar bertemu?! Katanya, Hoseok hampir menabrak Jungho, apa benar?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan! Kukira dia berbohong." Himchan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia kemudian meraih bahu Jungkook dan membuatnya menghadap dirinya.

"Kenapa lari?"

Jungkook memandang Himchan dengan sendu. Air matanya mulai mengalir secara perlahan.

"Aku...tidak siap...eomma."

Himchan meraih Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan anak bungsunya itu menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang tidak kau siapkan sayang? Apa?"

"Semuanya. Aku tidak siap untuk semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jungie eomma...tidak ingin."

Himchan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hoseok mencarimu bertahun-tahun. Ia sangat merasa bersalah padamu. Jika kau menghindarinya seperti tadi, tidakkah itu akan semakin menambah bebannya?"

"..."

"Temui dia ne?"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. "Tidak eomma. Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Kami harus kembali ke London. Secepatnya."

Himchan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan terkejut.

"Kembali ke London? Kalian bahkan baru tiba kemarin."

Jungkook menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Himchan seolah minta maaf.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk Jungie eomma. Kuharap eomma bisa mengerti."

"..."

"Mianhae eomma.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!"

Suara derap kaki yang terkesan tergesa-gesa itu memenuhi mansion Jung. Namja tampan pemilik kaki tersebut berlari menaiki tangga rendah menuju lantai dua. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar utama dengan tidak sabaran.

"Taehyung!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku hyung!" Namja cantik yang tengah membereskan tempat tidur itu berjengit saat namja tampan disana memeluknya erat.

"Hiks Tae...hiks..aku menemukannya. Aku menemukannya...hiks."

Taehyung—namja cantik—balas memeluk namja tampan itu dengan alis bertaut. Bingung.

"Menemukan? Menemukan apa Hyung?"

"Jungkook! Aku menemukannya Tae!"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja tampan dihadapannya dengan kedua mata melebar.

"Benarkah?! Kau tidak berbohong kan hyung?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk yakin. Tapi sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hyung, bawa aku bertemu dengannya! Ayo hyung!" Taehyung mengguncangkan kedua bahu Hoseok dengan mata berbinar. Namun sedetik kemudian, bahu Taehyung merosot.

Hoseok menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu ia di mana Tae,"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

Hoseok berjalan menjauhi Taehyung dan terduduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku punya seorang putra Tae. Dari Jungkook."

Mata Taehyung kembali melebar. Ia lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok.

"Kau bercanda hyung?!"

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bercanda Tae. Anak itu mirip denganku, sekilas."

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Mata Hoseok menerawang ke arah jendela besar di kamarnya.

"Aku nyaris menabrak anak itu. Dan Jungkook memeluknya. Aku yakin penglihatanku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi aku tidak akan salah lihat."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia meraih Hoseok kedalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala namja tampan itu pada bahunya.

"Kita bisa mencarinya Hyung. Jangan khawatir."

Taehyung menutup matanya. Ia membiarkan sebutir air matanya lolos. Dalam hati ia berdoa, setidaknya ia ingin Tuhan membiarkan ia membantu Hoseok kembali bersama Jungkook. Sebelum Seokjin resmi mengambilnya dari sisi Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja Kook?!" Jiwon hampir saja menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya saat mendengar kata-kata Jungkook.

Tidak hanya Jiwon, Yongguk bahkan Donghyuk pun nyaris melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jiwon. Kecuali Himchan.

"Jungkook, apa maksudmu nak?" Ini suara Yongguk. Pria paruh baya itu baru saja meneguk air minumnya, menghindari tersedak.

"Maafkan aku. Kami harus kembali ke London secepatnya." Jungkook memandang Jungho yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Jungkook belum memberitahu anak itu.

"Tapi kalian baru saja disini. Apa yang terjadi Kook?" Donghyuk juga sama terkejutnya dengan Jiwon. Jadi ia ikut menanyakannya juga.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hyung."

"Mom.."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Jungho. Bocah itu memandang Jungkook dengan sedih.

"Maafkan Jungie." Jungho menunduk. Jungkook tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan anaknya nanti. Oleh karena itu ia segera mengusap surai hitam putranya.

"Jiwon. Siapkan tiket keberangkatan ke London untuk mereka berdua. Besok pagi."

Mata Jiwon melebar mendengar perintah Himchan.

"Eomma apa maksudmu?!" Bahkan tanpa sadar nada Jiwon meninggi.

"Hyungie, kami akan kembali ke London besok pagi. Kumohon hyung, jangan menanyakan alasannya."

"Aku butuh penjelasan di sini." Jiwon menatap semua orang satu persatu. Matanya tajam mengintimidasi.

"Kami punya rumah di sana. Itu alasan kami."

Jiwon kini menatap Jungkook. Raut wajahnya datar dan dingin.

"Kau bertemu Hoseok?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom, boleh Jungho bertanya?"

"Tentu sayang."

"Kenapa kita cepat-cepat kembali ke London?"

Jungkook menghentikan aktivitas melipat baju kedalam kopernya-nya. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Jungho yang tengah duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa karena tadi siang Jungho hampir tertabrak mobil?"

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kau benar sayang. Tidak seharusnya mommy membawamu ke Korea."

Jungho mengerjap bingung.

"Maafkan Mommy. Mommy janji, tidak akan memaksa Jungie untuk ke Korea lagi."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya berusaha meredam suaranya yang tercekat dan bergetar. Namun tampaknya Jungho telah lebih dulu menangkap suara bergetar ibunya.

"Jungie sudah bilang, Jungie tidak bisa melihat mommy menangis. Maafkan Jungie..." Jungho menghambur memeluk Jungkook. Ia menangis.

"Maafkan Jungie Mom..."

Dan Jungkook pada akhirnya membiarkan air matanya ikut mengalir. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi puncak kepala Jungho berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan memandang dua orang yang tengah berpelukan dalam tangis itu dengan miris. Air matanya mengalir dan Ia meremas pelan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit melihat dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Jung Hoseok, apa kau melihat betapa berharganya setiap airmata yang mereka keluarkan untukmu? Apa kau mendengar betapa mirisnya tangisan mereka untukmu? Aku masih berharap kau mencegah mereka besok pagi. Itu mustahil. Aku hanya berdoa dan berharap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **tBc.**

Langsung baca Chapter berikutnya aja ya~~ aku update dua sekaligus karena aku sadar jika chapt ini kependekan. Hehe...jadi biar gak kecewa, aku update juga chapter 6. ^^ siap-siap tissue ya buat chapter 6~~ *itupun kalo sukses bikin scene tangisannya-_-*

 **RnR Please~~ juseyo~~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	6. Chapter 6

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu setelah Jungkook kembali dari Korea dengan tergesa-gesa waktu itu. Kini pasangan ibu dan anak itu sudah berada di London, di rumah mereka. Menjalani hidup seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya kali ini, baik Jungkook maupun Jungho, keduanya tidak pernah menyinggung 'pulang ke Korea' lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Mom, ayo ke rumah Shannon noona."

Jungkook meletakkan pancake terakhirnya yang baru saja matang ke atas piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ke tempat putranya menunggu.

"Shannon Noona sudah kembali dari German?"

Jungho mengangguk sementara tangannya mengambil garpu dan menusuk satu pancake di hadapannya.

"Baru saja. Aku melihat mobilnya di depan pagar rumahnya tadi. Dan Shannon noona menyapaku dari lantai dua. Ia bahkan menyuruh kita berkunjung."

Jungho mulai menggigit ujung pancake-nya, mengunyahnya dengan mata terpejam dan menelannya.

"Bagaimana mom? Apa kita akan berkunjung?"

Jungkook terlihat berfikir sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berkunjung setelah ini. Tapi hanya satu jam ya, tidak lebih."

"Yes Mom!"

Jungkook tertawa melihat pose hormat yang Jungho lakukan. Bocah itu mempelajari pose seperti itu dari Yongguk. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yongguk, ayahnya itu baru saja mengirimi Jungho paket berisi satu set perlengkapan kemiliteran anak-anak seminggu yang lalu.

"Mom, sedang melamun ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jungho.

"Tidak sayang. Mommy hanya sedang menertawakan pose konyol-mu itu."

Dan seketika Jungho mendengus mendengar tawa meledak dari bibir ibunya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berkunjung?"

Jungkook berhenti tertawa dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil kotak bekal ukuran sedang dan memasukkan beberapa pancake nya kedalam kotak.

"Sekarang, jagoan."

"Yeah!"

Jungho bersorak dan menerima uluran kotak berisi pancake dari Jungkook. Mereka berdua lantas keluar rumah untuk pergi ke rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah mereka. Bahkan pintu pagarnya saja saling berhadapan.

"Halo Shannon noona~~" Jungho bersorak saat pintu pagar di depannya di buka oleh gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Halo Jungho. Halo juga Jungkook oppa." Gadis berambut pirang bernama Shannon itu membuka lebih lebar pintu pagar rumahnya. Mempersilahkan Jungho dan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi santai di teras.

"Apa kabar Shannon? Bagaimana German dan bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Shannon tersenyum sambil menerima kotak bekal dari Jungho.

"Wow, thankyou Kid." Shannon mengacak rambut Jungho dan kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Kabarku baik oppa. German begitu menakjubkan. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku bisa kembali ke London karena kuliahku telah selesai dengan cukup baik."

"Hahaha...ya..I know, girl. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kembali bersama paman dan bibi?"

Shannon sedikit mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Yeah...they're .couple. And I hate it."

Jungkook dan Jungho sama-sama tertawa.

"Noona, kalau noona membenci mereka yang sibuk. Kenapa noona tidak menetap di german bersama mereka saja?"

Shannon mendelik ke arah Jungho.

"Hei Kid, noona lebih baik berada di sini dari pada berada di sana dengan keadaan yang sama meski satu atap." Shannon mendengus.

"Mereka bersamaku tapi rasanya seperti tidak bersamaku. Berangkat pagi pulang lewat tengah malam. Huft."

Jungkook tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Mereka tetap orang tuamu. Jadi jangan pernah mengeluhkan apapun keadaan mereka karena mereka melakukannya hanya untukmu. Kau putri mereka satu-satunya."

"Benar noona. Setidaknya mereka masih bersama dan saling memberikan kasih sayang mereka pada noona. Setidaknya noona pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua yang hebat."

Jungkook mencelos mendengar perkataan Jungho. Terlebih saat ia melihat senyum dan mata penuh binar Jungho yang menatap Shannon. Ada rasa bersalah yang kembali menyerang Jungkook. Apa putranya ini baru saja menyinggung kehidupannya sendiri?

"Yeah Kid. Kau belajar dari mana kata-kata bijak seperti itu hm?"

Jungho dan Shannon tertawa.

"Shannon, kami harus kembali. Ini sudah sore. Jungho belum mandi."

"Yah Mom! Aku sudah mandi sebelum makan pancake tadi!"

Shannon dan Jungkook sama-sama tertawa sebelum akhirnya Shannon berdiri.

"Sebentar. Aku ada oleh-oleh untuk kalian."

Shannon berlari memasuki rumah dan keluar dengan sebuah paper bag sedang di tangannya. Ia memberikan paper bag itu pada Jungho.

"Kuharap kalian menyukainya."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Jungho untuk berdiri.

"Kami akan menyukainya, girl. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti noona."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggenggam ponselnya cukup erat. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Jungho yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mampu menggenggam sebelah tangan ibunya yang berkeringat itu dengan erat.

"Kapan pemakamannya hyung?"

Suara Jungkook terdengar sangat lirih. Intonasi suaranya pun datar. Jelas sekali jika ia mencoba untuk kuat.

"Baiklah. Kami akan berangkat malam ini juga."

"..."

"Tolong tunggu sampai kami berada di sana Hyung. Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya."

Telepon di tutup. Jungkook menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Membuat benda kotak pipih itu menghantam lantai dan casing belakang serta baterainya terlepas.

Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dadanya naik turun menahan tangis dan airmatanya tak bisa berhenti.

"Mom...siapa yang meninggal?"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Jungho. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Jungho yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita siap-siap sekarang ya. Mom akan memesan tiket ke Korea sebentar. Jungie bawa apa saja yang Jungie perlukan ya."

Jungkook menatap Jungho dengan senyum miris.

Jungho tahu, kondisi nya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertanya. Jadi ia mengangguk dan berlari ke lantai dua. Mengemasi beberapa barang yang sekiranya ia perlukan untuk perjalanan dadakan ini.

Sepeninggal Jungho, Jungkook kembali mengambil ponselnya, membenahi kemudian menyalakannya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor untuk di hubunginya.

"Hallo. Can I get two tickets to Korea? Tonight, please."

"..."

"Yes. For Kim Jungkook."

"..."

"Ok. Thankyou."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Kembali membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia lantas mendekati potret keluarga besar Kim di atas perapian. Dan saat itu juga tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"Appa...hiks...appa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jungho tiba di bandara internasional Korea tepat pukul empat pagi. Mereka di jemput oleh mertua Jiwon, orang tua Donghyuk.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat nak."

Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja paman. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya."

Setelahnya mobil kembali di liputi keheningan. Jungkook menatap jendela mobil dengan kosong dan ia semakin merapatkan tubuh Jungho pada pelukannya.

Tak berapa lama, mobil ayah Donghyuk memasuki pagar utama mansion Kim yang di sekelilingnya telah di penuhi mobil-mobil. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju pelan dan berhenti di depan pintu utama. Jungkook menatap teras rumahnya yang telah di penuhi banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam. Airmatanya kembali menetes seiring genggamannya di sela-sela jemari Jungho menguat.

Pintu mobil dibuka dari luar oleh Jiwon. Namja tampan itu memakai kemeja hitam dan jas hitam. Kedua mata namja itu sedikit membengkak. Dan jelas sekali jika namja itu tak jauh kacaunya dari Jungkook, namun ia masih sedikit bisa mengontrolnya.

"Kookie, ayo turun."

Suara Jiwon hampir seperti berbisik. Dan sedikit bergetar.

Jungkook memandang lurus kedepan dengan kosong. Membiarkan airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Hyung..."

Jiwon diam, menunggu adiknya meneruskan.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kookie..." Jiwon berjongkok dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Jungkook yang tidak di genggam Jungho.

"Hyung yakin kau bisa. Kau kuat sayang."

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku takut hyung. Aku takut."

Jiwon menunduk. Membiarkan setetes air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena menahan tangis.

"Ayo."

Jiwon berdiri dan sedikit menarik Jungkook untuk keluar dari mobil. Meski Jungkook masih memandang lurus ke depan, ia mengikuti ajakan Jiwon yang memintanya keluar mobil dan berdiri. Diikuti Jungho di sampingnya.

"Jungie, pegang tangan Mommy erat-erat ya."

Jungho mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jiwon.

Kemudian Jiwon berjalan perlahan dengan menggandeng Jungkook menuju pintu utama yang di dalamnya sudah sangat ramai orang berpakaian serba hitam. Disetiap langkahnya, Jungkook merasakan kakinya semakin melemas. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jiwon dan juga Jungho.

Mereka berhenti sesaat setelah memasuki pintu utama. Berada di antara orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sebagian besar menatap Jungkook dengan terkejut.

Jungkook merasa nafasnya dan juga detak jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga melihat sebuah peti mati di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan ibunya yang duduk di sebelah peti itu dan menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

BRUK.

Jungkook jatuh merosot ke lantai. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan airmatanya semakin banyak yang mengalir.

"Appa.."

Ia memanggil dengan sangat lirih.

"Appa.."

Jungho ikut berjongkok dan memeluk Jungkook dari samping. Ia menangis. Kini ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya begitu kacau saat pamannya menelepon tadi malam. Jika ia tahu ini penyebabnya, mungkin ia juga akan ikut menangis sejak tadi, bersama ibunya.

"Appa..." Jungkook memanggil dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Ia balas memeluk Jungho.

"Appa!" Jungkook berteriak dengan suara paraunya.

Dan ia merasakan kedua lengan kokoh milik seseorang melingkupi dirinya dan Jungho kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Gwaenchana. Sshhh...gwaenchana Kookie. Gwaenchana."

Jungkook mengenal suara orang yang memeluknya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat ia menangis lebih keras. Tak terkendali.

"Mom...kumohon jangan menangis. Jungie mohon..."

Dan Jungkook justru tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Appa mianhae...mianhae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok mati-matian menahan air matanya saat ia menenangkan Taehyung yang menangis hebat di pelukannya. Yang bahkan membuat Hyunjin terbangun. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan kabar buruk Hoseok terima sesaat setelah ia pulang dari kantornya.

"Hoseok...ayah mertuamu...meninggal."

Begitulah sekiranya apa yang ibunya bilang. Awalnya Hoseok mengira yang dimaksud ibunya adalah ayah Taehyung meski nama ayah Jungkook juga sempat melintasi otaknya. Namun setelah ibunya meyebut nama Jungkook dan Jiwon, saat itulah Hoseok menyesal telah membiarkan nama 'itu' melintasi pikirannya sebelumnya.

"Tae, sudahlah. Berhenti menangis dan kita siap-siap kesana ya?"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian mentap Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin bagaimana? Kita pasti akan di sana sampai besok pagi. Apa kita akan meninggalkannya?"

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita akan mengajaknya. Nanti kau bisa meminjam kamar tamu disana jika Hyunjin tertidur. Aku yakin semua orang ada disana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap sebentar."

Sepeninggal Taehyung, Hoseok menghela nafas dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir tanpa isakan. Secara tidak langsung, Hoseok merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang masih ia hormati sampai sekarang.

Pukul setengah dua pagi tepat, Hoseok beserta Taehyung dan Hyunjin sampai di mansion Kim. Sudah banyak mobil-mobil yang Hoseok yakini sebagian besar milik rekan kerja ayah mertuanya dan juga Jiwon. Hoseok turun dari mobil diikuti Taehyung yang menggendong Hyunjin yang tertidur. Mereka disambut oleh Jiwon yang berdiri di pintu utama.

"Hyung.."

Hoseok memeluk Jiwon cukup lama. Saling memberi semangat satu sama lain.

"Dimana Himchanie eomma?"

Jiwon menunjuk ke dalam rumah dengan tatapan matanya.

"Masuklah dan hiburlah eomma. Biar aku yang mengantar Taehyung ke kamar tamu untuk menidurkan Hyunjin."

Hoseok mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki rumah. Mendekati sosok namja cantik paruh baya yang duduk di dekat suaminya yang tertidur damai.

"Eomma..."

Namja cantik itu mendongak. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada Hoseok. Yang dibalas Hoseok dengan senyuman miris. Hoseok berjongkok di samping ibu mertuanya dan memeluknya.

"Kau datang Hosiki..."

Hoseok mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Yang kuat ya eomma..."

Hoseok merasakan kepala namja yang dipeluknya itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Hoseok melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Himchan. Menggengam jemari kecil ibu mertuanya. Hoseok memutuskan untuk duduk disana menemani Himchan.

"Jiwon-ssi, bisakah kita memandikan jenazahnya dan segera melangsungkan upacara pemakaman Tuan Kim?"

"Sebentar lagi ahjussi. Kalian bisa memandikannya, tapi kita harus menunggu Jungkook tiba dari London untuk memulai upacara pemakamannya. Mungkin kita harus menunggu hingga subuh karena Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan."

Tubuh Hoseok menegang. Ia menoleh ke arah Jiwon yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang bapak-bapak di dekat mereka.

Apa tadi mereka baru saja mengatakan Jungkook akan berada disini?

"Hosiki..."

Hoseok terkesiap dan beralih menatap Himchan yang masih memandang kosong ke depan.

"Ne eomma?"

"Kau merindukan Jungkook kan?"

Hoseok diam. Dalam hati ia menjawab 'ya'. Hanya saja, ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar mengangguk.

"Mereka akan berada disini. Jungkook dan putramu."

Hoseok kembali menegang. Jungkook dan putranya?

"Kau pasti terkejut. Tapi apa yang kau lihat tiga bulan yang lalu memang benar. Tentang Jungkook dan seorang anak kecil yang hampir kau tabrak."

Nafas Hoseok tercekat. Ia terkejut bukan main. Jadi apa yang ia lihat waktu itu benar?

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Jungkook nanti."

Kini Himchan menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Hoseok. Senyum tulus yang membuat Hoseok terdiam dengan hati bergemuruh.

"Eomma, izinkan aku ikut memandikan appa."

Himchan mengangguk. "Tentu sayang."

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Semua persiapan untuk upacara pemakaman Kim Yongguk telah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu anak bungsunya tiba sebentar lagi. Hoseok berdiri di antara ayahnya dan ayah Taehyung, Jung Taekwoon dan Park Chanyeol. Sementara ibunya dan ibu Taehyung duduk di dekat Himchan, di dekat peti mati ayah mertuanya, Kim Yongguk.

Deru mesin mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah terdengar. Hoseok menunggu dengan hati was-was. Ia tidak pernah berharap akan kembali bertemu Jungkook dalam situasi seperti ini.

Jiwon datang memasuki rumah dengan seorang namja manis dan anak kecil yang saling bergandengan. Hampir semua pasang mata menatap namja manis yang di gandeng Jiwon dengan terkejut. Begitu pula Hoseok. Hoseok bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku saat matanya menatap sosok manis yang terlihat kacau itu.

"Jungkook..." Hoseok berbisik.

Ia ingin berlari memeluk Jungkook saat namja manis itu jatuh bersimpuh dilantai dengan air mata berderai.

"Appa!"

Cukup! Hoseok tidak tahan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati dua orang yang tengah berpelukan satu sama lain. Ia memeluk kedua sosok itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Gwaenchana. Sshhh...gwaenchana Kookie. Gwaenchana."

Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan namja dewasa yang dipeluknya semakin menangis. Hoseok tidak peduli akan tatapan penuh tanya orang-orang disana, ia hanya ingin merengkuh sosok yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu.

"Mom...kumohon jangan menangis. Jungie mohon..."

Hoseok tersentak. Jantungnya seperti diremas kuat hingga air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir begitu saja. Anak kecil di pelukan Jungkook baru saja memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'Mom' ? Jadi anak ini benar...

"Mianhae appa...mianhae..."

Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kookie gwaenchana...ini bukan salahmu. Menangislah sepuasmu...ini salahku...hiks...gwaencahana..."

Semua pasang mata menatap ketiganya dengan air mata berurai. Bahkan Jiwon memilih menatap langit-langit untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Dan Himchan menangis di pelukan Hakyeon, ibu Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyung..."

Dan Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meronta dalam pelukan Jiwon. Wajahnya kacau penuh airmata. Suaranya serak karena terus menangis dan berteriak sedari tadi.

"Appa! Andwae!"

"Kookie sudahlah. Biarkan appa tenang sayang."

"Jangan! Jangan bawa appa kesana! Kumohon! Hyung hentikan mereka! Hentikan Hyung!"

Jungkook merosot ke tanah. Ia kacau. Ia hancur. Ayah yang sangat dibanggakannya, pergi secepat ini tanpa ia dan keluarganya kira. Serangan jantung tiba-tiba, begitulah sekiranya yang Jungkook dengar dari ayah Donghyuk di perjalanan. Seminggu yang lalu, Jungkook masih bisa melihat tulisan tangan ayahnya yang rapi di surat di dalam paket yang beliau kirimkan untuk Jungho. Kemarin Jungkook bahkan masih mendengar suara berat ayahnya di telepon. Bahkan tawa khasnya. Tapi sekarang? Pria tampan yang dielu-elukannya pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa Jungkook sempat meminta maaf karena meninggalkannya begitu lama. Tiga bulan yang lalu mereka bahkan masih bertemu dan saling melempar senyum.

"Hyung...hentikan mereka. Kumohon hyung..."

Jungkook meminta pada Jiwon dengan suara lemah. Diantara semua orang yang melayat, hampir semuanya menitihkan air mata melihat Jungkook. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu terlihat hancur melebihi ibunya sendiri. Bahkan Himchan sudah tidak menitihkan air mata semenjak Hoseok datang tadi malam.

Tentang Hoseok...namja tampan itu membantu beberapa orang untuk memasukkan peti mati ayah mertuanya ke dalam tanah. Menggantikan Jiwon atas permintaan Jiwon. Karena hanya Jiwon yang mampu menangani Jungkook saat ini.

"Hyung! Hentikan mereka!"

"Jungkook!"

Jiwon membentak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook.

"Dengarkan hyung. Hentikan tangisanmu! Jika terus menangis, appa akan semakin berat menuju kesana! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Bibir Jungkook terkatup. Meski ia masih sesenggukan, ia berusaha meredam tangisnya. Ia bersandar dengan pasrah pada dada Jiwon. Memandang peti mati ayahnya yang diturunkan ke dalam tanah. Jungkook semakin mencengkeram lengan Jiwon yang memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya masih mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Hyung, dimana Jungho?"

"Ia bersama anak Hoseok dengan Taehyung, Hyunjin."

Jungkook mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jiwon yang menunjuk dua orang namja cilik beda tinggi badan yang berdiri dengan foto Yongguk di masing-masing tangannya, di kanan-kiri Hyemi yang menggenggam erat karangan bunga untuk kakeknya.

"Apa Hoseok hyung tahu?"

"Ia bertanya padaku tadi, tapi aku memintanya untuk bertanya sendiri kepadamu. Karena kau yang lebih tahu."

Hening. Jungkook memandang miris kearah peti ayahnya yang sudah berada di dalam tanah dan perlahan di tutupi tanah hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Ayo kita beri penghormatan terakhir pada appa hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan dalam. Sorot matanya bercampur antara rindu, kecewa, dan menyesal. Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap jari jemarinya yang saling bertautan di atas meja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Suara lembut itu terdengar dingin. Dan Hoseok cukup sadar untuk alasan apa nada dingin itu keluar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sosok dihadapan Hoseok mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Penjelasan apa? Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan disini."

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia kemudian meraih tangan lain yang berada di atas meja di seberangnya. Menggenggamnya lembut.

"Jungkook-ah.." Hoseok memanggil. Sosok dihadapannya yang ia panggil Jungkook itu masih diam. Tak berniat menjawab panggilan Hoseok.

"Dia putraku?"

Jungkook mendongak dengan tiba-tiba. Sorot panik bercampur takut terpancar dari matanya.

"Si-siapa?" suara Jungkook bergetar karena gugup.

Hoseok menerawang ke belakang Jungkook. Ke arah anak kecil yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Jungkook. Memandang polos padanya.

"Anak itu. Siapa ayahnya? Dia putraku kan?"

Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Hoseok dari tangannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya pelan-pelan.

"Tidak! Dia anakku. Hanya anakku."

Hoseok tersenyum miris. "Ayahnya?"

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. Terkejut menatap Jungho yang ternyata telah berada di belakangnya. Memandang penuh tanya padanya.

"Ku-kurasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Aku akan pergi."

Hoseok tidak menahan Jungkook. Ia hanya memandang miris Jungkook yang dengan tergesa menarik anak itu menjauh darinya. Anak kecil itu menoleh kebelakang, menatap Hoseok dengan mata beningnya. Mengukir sebuah senyuman dibibir Hoseok. Entah mengapa, hati Hoseok menghangat melihat sosok kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom...itu tadi, Daddy ya?"

"Bukan Jungho! Dia bukan ayahmu!"

Tanpa sadar Jungkook membentak Jungho. Membuat bocah itu diam dan memandang ibunya takut. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menangis.

"Mom-"

"Diam!"

Jungho tersentak. Ia mundur selangkah dengan memandang Jungkook takut. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan matanya mulai berarir.

"Mom..."

"Keluar!"

Jungho semakin melangkah mundur hingga menabrak pintu. Air matanya mengalir.

"Mom..."

"Kubilang keluar!"

Jungho berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar ibunya pelan. Keluar kamar. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

Bruk.

Jungho berjongkok di lantai saat ia sampai di ruang tengah yang masih ada beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang. Diantaranya Jiwon dan Hoseok.

"Hiks..."

Satu isakan Jungho membuat tiga orang yang tengah berbincang itu menoleh. Terkejut melihat keadaannya.

"Jungho?" Jiwon berdiri dan mendekati Jungho. Menyentuh bahu anak itu pelan. Dan Jungho langsung terduduk saat Jiwon menyentuh bahunya.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks.."

Jiwon di buat bingung dengan tangisan Jungho.

"Jungho ada apa?"

"Hiks...paman, mommy...hiks..." Jungho tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia menangis dengan keras dan memandang Jiwon dengan terluka.

"Hei..."

Jiwon terkejut saat ia melihat Hoseok berada di hadapannya dan membawa Jungho dalam gendongannya. Namja tampan itu menepuk pelan punggung Jungho.

"Sshhh...berhenti menangis ya. Sshh."

Jungho bukannya diam, ia malah memeluk leher Hoseok kuat dan menangis disana.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis hm? Mommy kenapa?"

Jungho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mommy...hiks...memarahi Jungie..."

Hoseok menatap Jiwon penuh tanya. Namun namja dihadapannya itu mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Kenapa mommy memarahi Jungie hm?"

"Mommy marah karena Jungie bertanya apa paman Daddy-nya Jungie. Hiks...mianhae mom..."

Hoseok menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa Jungie bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena paman mirip dengan Daddy-nya Jungie. Sangat."

Hoseok kembali menghela nafas. Ia lantas mengecup sayang pucuk kepala bocah di gendongannya itu. Diam-diam Hoseok menahan air matanya.

"Jungho!"

Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang memandangnya marah. Namja manis itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Hoseok dan menarik Jungho dari gendongannya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Jungkook menarik Jungho kembali ke kamar.

Namun Hoseok dengan cekatan menahan lengan Jungho yang mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap Hoseok marah.

"Kubilang jangan menyentuhya Jung Hoseok!" Jungkook membentak marah.

"Sadarkah kau baru saja membuatnya ketakutan?" nada bicara Hoseok datar. Ia sebenarnya kesal dengan perlakuan Jungkook pada Jungho.

"Ya! Aku sadar!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa kau memarahinya yang hanya bertanya hal sederhana padamu?"

"Dia anakku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya." Jungkook mendesis dan kembali menarik Jungho untuk berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jadi berhentilah mencampuri urusanku Tuan Jung yang terhormat." Jungkook memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Kim Jungkook!"

"Jangan sebut namaku!"

"Wae?! Katakan saja jika dia juga anakku Jungkook!"

"Tidak! Dia bukan anakmu!"

Tangan Hoseok terkepal. Ia menahan semua amarahnya untuk tidak menyakiti namja manis dihadapannya.

"Lalu, siapa ayahnya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku siapa ayahnya?!"

"Dia tidak punya ayah! Puas?!"

Jleb. Jungkook merasakan hatinya tertancap pisau saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. 'Tidak, Jungho punya ayah. Kau ayahnya.' Inginnya Jungkook berkata demikian, tapi rasa sakit yang di pendamnya tujuh tahun menutup semua rasa cintanya. Ia marah. Kecewa.

"Mom...Jungho punya ayah. Mommy bilang Jungho punya ayah. Momyy bohong ya?"

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Jungho. Ia terkejut melihat wajah tampan nan manis itu berurai air mata dan matanya menatap kecewa. Jungkook baru sadar jika ia melukai hati putranya.

"Mommy bohong ya? Jadi Jungie tidak punya daddy?"

Jungkook inginnya menggeleng kuat. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk menggerakan sedikit saja bagian tubuhnya. Tatapan terluka dan kecewa Jungho membekukan seluruh saraf dan tulang-tulangnya.

"Mom jawab...hiks..."

'Kau punya ayah sayang. Kau punya ayah.'

"Mom!"

Jungho berteriak frustasi. Ia memandang Jungkook dan Hoseok bergantian. Dan ia menatap dalam mata Hoseok. Kemudian menatap mata Jungkook tak kalah dalamnya.

"Mom, Jungie benci mommy."

Setelahnya Jungho berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia berjalan cepat dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Ia kecewa.

"Jungho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

Hola~~~~ saya apdet dua sekaligus ini~` semoga aja kalian gak kecewa ya^^ btw, ada yang nangis nggak pas baca scene Yongguk meninggal? Yah...saya menangis bombay pas ngetiknya, Yongguk bias bruhh~~ dan saya dengan tega matiin(?) dia, mana munculnya cuman dikit pula -_-

Saya gak bisa bales review satu-satu (lagi), ^^ tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab.

 **Q : Vhope/HopeV mau cerai?**

 **A :** entahlah~ jawaban ttg ini akan ada di Chapter 10^^

 **Q : Penasaran sama flashbacknya HopeKook**

 **A :** Flashbacknya akan mampir di Chapter 7 ya^^

 **Q : Aku masih ga paham sama HopeV-nya**

 **A :** HopeV akan lebih jelas di chapter 9, tunggu ya^^

 **Q : Hyunjin anak siapa? Kenapa marga Jung diganti Kim?**

 **A :** Nah, ini juga akan ada di chapter 8, dan lebih jelas lagi di Chapter 9 ^^

 **Q : Sebenarnya Hoseok sama Tae nikah ato gimana sih?**

 **A :** Tentu mereka nikah readers-deul~~ hanya saja posisi-nya Jungkook masih istri sah-nya Hoseok. Yah...dengan kata lain, Taehyung istri kedua, tapi karena Jungkook menghilang, orang-orang nganggap dia sbg istri pertama Hoseok. Paham gak? Paham aja ya ^^

 **Q : Anaknya Taehyung bukan anaknya Hoseok kan thor?**

 **A :** silahkan ditunggu Chapter 9 ya ^^

 **Q : Kenapa Hyunjin marganya jadi Kim? Trus si Tae manggilnya Jung Hyunjin. Yang bener yang mana?**

 **A :** Dua-dua nya bener kok^^ ada nanti di chapter 8, 9, ^^

Oke...itu tadi beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah saya jawab. Sudah lumayan jelas belum readers-deul? Jelas"in aja ya^^. Tetep tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya^^ thanks buat review dan pertanyaan" kalian.

Oh ya satu lagi, saya mau nanya ini **Kalian bayangin Hoseok pas jaman apa?** Dijawab ya readers-deul^^ dan jangan sungkan buat coret-coret kotak ripiuw lagi.

 **See you next chapter~~**

 **RnR please~~ juseyo~~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	7. Chapter 7

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Jungkook kesini?!"

"Katakan dulu padaku apa yang terjadi dan aku akan memanggilnya!"

"Kubilang bawa dia kesini Hoseok!"

Pukul sepuluh malam dan mansion Jung dipenuhi teriakan dan bentakan keras dari dua orang namja dewasa beda rupa. Namja yang lebih muda terlihat meahan marah menatap namja yang lebih tua yang berstatus ayahnya.

"Jung Hoseok!"

"Appa! Aku akan membawa Jungkook kesini setelah appa mengatakan semua yang terjadi!" Hoseok menggeram marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya.

"Oh! Jadi kau ingin tahu alasannya?! Baiklah." Tuan Jung terlihat menghela nafas kasar sebelum menatap Hoseok dengan sengit.

"Dengar, Jung Hoseok. Istrimu tercinta itu telah membohongimu."

Dahi Hoseok mengernyit. "Maksud appa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Jungkook hanya memanfaatkan keluarga kita untuk ayahnya! Dia tidak tulus mencintaimu!"

Hoseok terkejut. Pernikahannya dengan Jungkook baru dua bulan, tapi ayahnya sudah menuduh Jungkook sembarangan. Ia tahu, dari semua anggota keluarganya, hanya ayah-nya lah yang dengan terang-terangan tidak menyukai Jungkook.

"Kupikir aku akan percaya?" hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantang.

Tuan Jung mendengus kemudian merampas ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Nyonya Jung yang hanya menunduk.

"Lihat baik-baik gambar ini bocah!"

Hoseok menerima ponsel yang disodorkan ayahnya. Matanya menyipit menatap sebuah foto yang tampak buram di layar ponsel ayahnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, matanya melebar dengan nafas tercekat.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jungkook!"

Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka secara paksa. Menampilkan Hoseok yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu hyung."

Sapaan ramah dan senyum cerah Jungkook dibalas oleh tarikan kuat Hoseok pada lengannya.

PLAK.

Jungkook menganga. Apa Hoseok baru saja menamparnya?

"Hyung..."

"Katakan padaku siapa laki-laki itu! Katakan!"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung. Sedang yang ditatap terlihat begitu marah.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Laki-laki siapa?"

Hoseok mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi, Kim Jungkook."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak mengerti maksdumu hyung." Jungkook masih menatap Hoseok bingung.

Hoseok melangkah mendekati cermin sedang disebelah lemari pakaian. Ia menatap benci pantulan dirinya dan Jungkook disana.

PRANG.

Sedetik kemudian, cermin itu retak dan beberapa bagiannya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hyung!" Jungkook berlari mendekati Hoseok dan membalik tubuh tegap yang sekarang jauh lebih kacau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Hoseok menatap nanar tangan berlumuran darah yang digenggam Jungkook erat. Tangannya.

"Apa pedulimu jika aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Sementara kau dengan teganya merusak semua cinta yang tulus kuberikan untukmu."

"Hyung apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Katakan padaku, siapa laki-laki yang kau temui tadi siang. Bersama seorang anak perempuan. Siapa?!"

Mata Jungkook membola. "Aku tidak menemui siapapun hyung."

"Bohong!" Hoseok merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel milik ayahnya disana. Menunjukkan pada Jungkook gambar yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Siapa dia?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Gambar itu bukan dirinya. Dirinya tidak pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki di dalam foto itu. Apalagi dengan seorang anak perempuan yang di gendongnya.

"Dia anakmu? Dengan laki-laki itu?"

Jungkook menangkap nada kecewa dan terluka dari bibir Hoseok.

"Tidak hyung. Semua ini salah paham. Aku tidak mengenal siapa mereka."

Hoseok mendengus. "Berhentilah menyakitiku Kim Jungkook."

Jungkook meraih tangan Hoseok. Menatap memohon pada namja yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Hyung kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi sayangnya kau sendiri membuat kepercayaanku hilang."

"Hyung!"

Hoseok menghempaskan tangan Jungkook dan mendorongnya. Tubuh Jungkook sukses mendarat di atas dinginnya lantai kamar.

"Akh.." Jungkook sedikit meringis dan refleks lengannya meraba abdomen bawahnya. Tanpa Hoseok sadari.

"Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

Air mata Jungkook lolos begitu saja saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir namja tampan yang sangat ia hormati.

"Hyung...apa maksudmu?" Jungkook meremas abdomen bawahnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu.

"Keluar dari rumah ini. Mulai saat ini juga, kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Aku akan menceraikanmu. Secepatnya."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok tidak percaya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata. Pernikahan mereka baru dua bulan. Apakah harus berakhir secepat ini? Setragis ini? Ini mungkin hanya kesalah-pahaman. Kenapa Hoseok tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya? Ia tahu ayah mertuanya tidak menyukainya. Tapi haruskah seperti ini? Menjelek-jelekan Jungkook dimata semua orang? Harus ya?

Jungkook menghapus airmatanya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju almari pakaian. Ia mengemas beberapa keperluannya kedalam tasnya. Masih dengan air mata berurai. Jungkook membuka laci dan meraih sebuah benda dari sana. Menggenggamnya kuat sebelum memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi karena aku mencintaimu hyung. Dan mungkin, kau sebaiknya memang tidak usah tahu. Jangan mencariku, aku tidak akan kembali. Maaf melukaimu hyung."

Jungkook memandang nanar Hoseok yang bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Cukup. Ia terluka. Sangat.

.

.

.

.

KLAP.

.

.

Jungkook bangun terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Nafasnya tersenggal.

"Kejadian itu..."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Refleks lengannya mengusap abdomen bawahnya. Dan ia tersentak. Jungho!

Jungkook menoleh kesamping kanannya. Ia mendapati malaikat kecilnya tidur bergelung membelakanginya. Kedalam pelukan seseorang.

Tunggu!

"Hoseok hyung?" Jungkook memandang sosok disamping Jungho tidak percaya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat hal apa yang menyebabkan—ehem—suaminya—ehem—itu tidur dikamar mereka. Diranjang yang sama. Saling berpelukan dengan putranya.

Jungho menangis tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Anak itu terus berucap jika ia membenci ibunya. Hanya itu yang Jungkook ingat.

"Terbangun?"

Jungkook buru-buru membuka matanya saat suara serak khas bangun tidur itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menatap kedepan dengan gugup.

"Kau menangis?"

Jungkook meraba wajahnya yang masih sedikit basah. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ti-tidak." Bahkan suaranya saja terdengar begitu gugup.

Pergerakan diranjang sebelah Jungkook membuat Jungkook sedikit melirik putranya. Takut jika anak itu terbangun.

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook diam tak bergeming. Memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan sosok tampan yang—masih dicintai—dibencinya itu.

"Berapa usianya? Kelihatannya ia seumuran dengan Hyunjin."

Namja itu menatap miris foto pernikahan yang bertengger manis di dinding dihadapannya.

"Namanya Jungho ya. Apa marganya?"

Jungkook masih diam.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya saja, tolong turuti apa yang kukatakan ini."

Namja itu menggela nafas. Ia masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin dia tahu jika aku memang ayahnya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong, jangan kau bentak dan marahi dia seperti tadi. Jungho masih kecil. Ia tidak seharusnya berada diantara ini semua. Harusnya ia berada ditengah keluarga yang begitu harmonis, tidak diantara keluarga yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui dengan jelas."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu tangisannya akan segera tumpah.

"Kookie..."

Cukup. Biarkan Jungkook menangis sekarang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berada disampingmu saat kau berada dalam masa sulitmu."

Jungkook meraih dada kirinya dan meremasnya pelan. Ia menunduk, tidak ingin namja tampan disampingnya melihat air matanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku terluka."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu. Oleh karena itu aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku sekarang juga. Aku bahagia memiliki kalian, meski hanya melihat kalian dari jauh."

.

.

.

.

"Hyunjin bukan putraku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Kim tampak begitu sunyi. Manusia penghuninya tampak khidmat menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di depan masing-masing.

"Ehm...Apa tidur kalian nyenyak semalam?"

Hening seketika. Pertanyaan Himchan barusan menghentikan seluruh aktifitas disana.

"Jungkook-ah, Hoseok-ah, eomma bertanya pada kalian berdua."

"Uhuk!"

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia buru-buru mengambil air minumnya.

"Ya. Tidur kami nyenyak eomma."

"Uhuk!" Jungkook tersedak (lagi). Kali ini karena air minumnya dan perkataan namja tampan diseberangnya.

Sekedar informasi, satu-satu nya namja dewasa bermarga 'Jung' masih ada disana sejak semalam. Ah, kemarin malam lebih tepatnya.

"Halmeoni, Jungie boleh main keluar sama Paman Hoseok?"

"Tidak."

Himchan, bahkan Jiwon dan Donghyuk, tertegun mendengar nada datar dan dingin Jungkook. Jungkook tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Yah, pengecualian kemarin sore. Saat ia bertengkar dengan Hoseok dihadapan Jungho.

"Mommy tidak usah mencampuri kehidupan Jungho lagi. Bukankah Jungho tidak ada artinya bagi mommy? Mommy bahkan tega membohongi Jungho."

Suara Jungho terdengar lelah dan begitu kecewa. Mengundang tatapan miris dari namja tampan disebelahnya, Hoseok.

"Kim Jungho."

"Margaku Jung, mom. Jangan menggantinya seenaknya."

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi 'Jung' dalam namamu. Margamu Kim mulai hari ini."

SRET.

Jungho bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang tajam orang yang paling ia hormati. Orang paling ia sayangi dan orang paling berharga baginya.

"Terserah. Jungho tidak peduli. Toh Jungho juga tidak punya ayah kan ? Jadi seharusnya Jungho juga tidak punya mommy. Jadi buat apa Jungho disini jika orang tua saja tidak punya."

"Jungho. Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Wae? Kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku seperti ini, Bibi."

"Jungho!"

"Jungkook!"

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Jungkook keluar rumah. ia sudah cukup menahan amarahnya sejak kemarin. Dan ia sangat marah sekarang. Terbukti dari cengkeramannya pada lengan Jungkook yang sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan lepaskan setelah kau menjauh dari anakku."

"Dia bukan anakmu Jung Hoseok!"

"Terserah."

"Jung Hoseok!"

Oke. Hoseok melepaskanmu, Kim Jungkook.

"Katakan apa maumu padaku."

Hoseok memandang Jungkook jengah. Dan Jungkook mendengus.

"Anak itu sudah kurang ajar padaku. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa hm?"

"jangan sekali-kali kau memukul atau apapun itu yang akan menyakitinya. Dia masih dibawah umur."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Dia anakku."

"Tidak ada yang mengatakannya."

"Himchan eomma mengatakannya padaku."

Jungkook menatap tajam Hoseok. Jadi, namja dihadapannya ini sudah tahu jika Jungho anaknya?

"Baguslah."

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya jika kau sendiri belum mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia memandang Hoseok sendu. Membuat Hoseok sedikit terkejut. Jungkook berbeda.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya? Kenapa kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku waktu itu? Aku hamil anakmu saat kau mengusirku!"

Hoseok terkejut. Sangat sangat terkejut! Jungkook mengatakannya dengan sebuah bentakan frustasi diiringi lelehan air mata. Jungkook terlihat begitu rapuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana Hoseok dan Jungkook bertengkar hebat tentang siapa Jungho dalam hidup Hoseok. Tentu jawabannya sudah diketahui. Itu jika Hoseok percaya pada apa yang Jungkook dan ibu mertuanya katakan. Hanya saja, Hoseok tetap pada prinsipnya. Ia akan percaya jika Jungkook mengatakan sendiri kepadanya bahwa Jungho adalah anaknya. Lalu, bukankah waktu itu Jungkook sudah mengatakannya? Belum. Jungkook belum mengatakannya. Ia hanya mengatakan perihal kehamilannya pada Hoseok. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"Mom~~ seragamnya Jungie mana~~"

Dan Jungho sudah berbaikan dengan Jungkook. Setelah Jungkook berlutut dihadapan putra tampannya itu dengan air mata berurai. Meminta maaf berkali-kali hingga namja cilik itu menghambur memeluknya dan menangis disana. Saling mengucap maaf.

"Ada di atas tempat tidur sayang~~"

Dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Ia memutuskan menemani Himchan disana setelah ayahnya meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja hal ini disambut suka cita oleh keluarga Kim disana.

Dan ngomong-ngomong...

"Mom nanti Jungie barengan sama Hyemi noona ya~"

"Ne~~"

Jungho akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Hyemi dan Hyunjin, putra Hoseok dengan Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook tahu mereka punya seorang putra. Namun satu hal yang Jungkook pikirkan, apa maksud perkataan Hoseok waktu itu? Tentang "Hyunjin bukan putraku". Jangan kira Jungkook melupakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hoseok...namja itu memperhatikan Jungho dengan baik, hanya saja semuanya harus melewati filter Jungkook. Dan Jungkook benar-benar melarang namja itu untuk menemui Jungho sampai sekarang. Dan Hoseok menurut saja. Membuat siapa saja akan heran dan berfikir. Sudah jelas kebenarannya, kenapa masih ditutupi? Ingat jika Hoseok masih memegang teguh prinsipnya.

Jungkook acuh akan hal itu. Ia masih menyembunyikan fakta jika Jungho darah daging seorang Jung Hoseok. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Yah...hanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jung Ho imnida. Aku pindahan dari London, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Dan mohon bantuannya ya~"

Jungho membungkuk sopan dihadapan sekitar dua puluh wajah asing yang baru di temuinya sekarang. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka semua.

"Jungie, siapa ayah dan ibumu? Mereka pasti sangat tampan dan cantik, karena kau begitu tampan~~" seorang anak perempuan berambut ekor kuda yang duduk paling depan bertanya. Matanya penuh harap dan rona tipis menjalar dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Ibuku sangat cantik, juga manis. Namanya Jungkook, Kim Jungkook." Jungho tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah manis ibunya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Woahh~~ kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang melahirkanmu Jungie~~"

Jungho tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Kau salah. Ibuku namja, bukan perempuan seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Mendadak kelas terasa hening dan terdengar sedikit desas-desus suara yang Jungho sudah kebal mendengarnya. Orang-orang pasti tengah bertanya kenapa ibunya laki-laki. Dan kenapa laki-laki bisa melahirkan. Jungho sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat ia pertama kali masuk sekolah di London, jadi hal seperti ini bukanlah perkara yang berarti.

"A-ah...jadi, Bibi Kim laki-laki ya...ah maafkan aku Jungie. Aku tidak tahu."

Jungho menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini kok saat aku masih di London."

"Jungho!"

Jungho mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya mungkin tidak jauh beda darinya, tengah mengangkat tangannya keudara. Anak itu duduk di bangku paling belakang, lurus kebelakang dari bangku anak perempuan ekor kuda tadi.

"Ya?"

"Dari tadi kau membicarakan ibumu saja. Siapa ayahmu?"

Jungho terkesiap. Jujur saja, ia belum menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan satu ini. Ibunya juga tidak lagi menyinggung ayahnya setelah mereka menetap di Korea.

"Ayahku..."

Hening. Semua menanti lanjutan dari Jungho. Jungho sendiri sudah bergetar gugup. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dan matanya berpendar mengelilingi ruangan. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang sekiranya pas.

"Ayahku..."

"Kau tidak punya ayah ya? Atau jangan-jangan, ibumu yang laki-laki itu sebenarnya adalah ayahmu dan kau anaknya dengan perempuan lain. Karena ibumu seperti perempuan, jadi ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu padamu. Begitukah? Hahahaha..."

Tawa cempreng anak itu memenuhi seisi penjuru kelas. Membuat amarah Jungho naik perlahan-lahan menuju ubun-ubunnya yang mendidih. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang menghina keluarganya. Apalagi ibunya.

"Aku punya ayah. Namanya Jung Hoseok."

Diam. Anak laki-laki itu diam. Memandang Jungho seolah meremehkan. Dan tawanya kembali meledak. Kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha? Apa katamu? Jung Hoseok? Yang benar saja heh!"

Jungho memandang anak itu tajam. Oke, Jungho tidak akan menyukai anak itu. Kesan pertamanya sungguh tidak baik.

"Jung Hyunjin."

Diam. Kelas kembali diam.

"Ayahnya bernama Jung Hoseok kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk remeh. "Ya. Sebab itulah aku menertawakanmu!". Kemudian tawanya kembali terdengar.

"Dia juga ayahku."

Anak laki-laki itu memandang Jungho dengan sengit.

"Perkenalkan, Jungho-ssi. Namaku Ahn Jaemin, dan Jung Hyunjin adalah anak dari teman kerja ayahku. Ibunya Park Taehyung, bukan Kim Jungkook."

"Terserah."

'Kau tidak tahu jika ayahku begitu mirip dengan paman Hoseok'

Jungho kini menatap guru cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Oh, kita melupakan gurunya. Jangan heran kenapa guru muda nan cantik itu tidak menyela ucapan anak laki-laki bernama Ahn Jaemin itu tadi. Tentu saja kalian tahu apa jawabannya.

"Saem, aku harus duduk dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Jungho menoleh. Ia mendapati anak kecil yang tingginya dibawahnya tengah berlari menghampirinya. Anak itu lantas mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong disebelah Jungho.

"Aihh Hyung~~ aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Aku takut kau tersesat hyungie~"

Jungho tertawa. Matanya memandang teduh manik gelap yang begitu cantik dihadapannya.

"Hyunjin, hyungie kan sudah besar. Tidak mungkin tersesat~"

"Tapi kan hyung orang baru~"

Jungho terkekeh dan merangkul pundak anak laki-laki yang ternyata Hyunjin itu.

"Hyunjin, bagaimana rasanya punya ayah?"

Hyunjin tertawa. "Bahagia hyung~ Kau akan merasa seperti mempunyai seorang pahlawan~ Superhero~ apalagi jika kau mempunyi dua ayah~~"

Jungho terkekeh. Miris sebenarnya jika kalian mendengarnya dengan seksama. Namun sayang, Hyunjin tidak akan sempat berpikir untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Bahkan Jungho sekalipun tidak akan sadar jika kekehannya begitu miris. Jalan pikiran anak kecil dan orang dewasa itu berbeda.

"Hyung tahu tidak, Hyunjin baru saja ulang tahun lho!"

"Oh ya? Hyung sebentar lagi ulang tahun."

Hyunjin duduk menyamping menatap Jungho tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tanggal berapa hyung? Aku 4 April!"

"25 Mei. Hmm...tinggal dua belas hari lagi ya menuju ulang tahunku... Ngomong-ngomong, 4 April itu sudah lewat, Hyunjin-ah..." Jungho tampak menerawang dengan jari-jarinya bergerak seperti menghitung.

"Biarin! Hyung nanti kita tukeran hadiah ya~~"

Jungho mengangguk antusias. "Hyung akan mengatakan pada Mom nanti. Biar Mom memasak yang enak untuk kita berdua!"

Hyunjin turun dari dudukknya dan meloncat kegirangan dihadapan Jungho.

"Hyung, kata Mommy-nya Hyunjin. Jungho hyung akan jadi kakaknya Hyunjin."

Jungho diam. Mencoba memaknai satu-persatu kata yang Hyunjin lontarkan dengan senyum perseginya itu. Tanda jika ia begitu bahagia.

"Kakak? Bibi Taehyung yang mengatakannya?"

Hyunjin mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi, Hyunjin akan ikut Seokjin appa. Dan kata mommy, jika bibi Jungkook mengijinkan. Jungho hyung akan tinggal dengan daddy"

"Hah?"

Jungho memang cerdas. Tapi secerdas apapun Jungho, ia masih enam tahun. Terlalu berat baginya untuk memahami ucapan polos penuh kebahagiaan Hyunjin yang mungkin saja si pelontar juga tidak memahaminya. Katanya cukup sederhana, namun maknanya terlalu rumit untuk dua anak kecil disana. Kepala mereka berdua sebenarnya dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

Hyunjin pikir, tidak ada salahnya jika ia berbagi kebahagiaannya pada orang yang kata ibunya akan menjadi kakaknya. Tanpa tahu jika Jungho kebingungan dengan ucapan polosnya. Se-sederhana itulah pemikiran Hyunjin. Tidak rumit bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, mau ikut Hyunjin tidak?"

Jungho menoleh. "Kemana?"

"Ke toko buku diseberang sana Hyung. Hyunjin mau beli buku."

Jungho mengikuti telunjuk Hyunjin yang mengarah pada sebuah toko buku di seberang jalan. Jungho ingat itu adalah toko buku yang hendak ia kunjungi bersama ibunya waktu itu, sebelum dirinya nyaris tertabrak mobil milik paman Hoseok.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Jungho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat Hyunjin bersorak girang. Bocah fotokopian Taehyung itu langsung berlari dengan riang. Sebenarnya Jungho tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hyunjin begitu bahagia hanya dengan diriya yang mau menemaninya masuk ke toko itu.

"Hyung ayo!"

Jungho kembali tersenyum dan melangkah hendak menyusul Hyunjin.

"Jungho!"

Belum sampai dua langkah, Jungho kembali berbalik saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia mendapati paman Hoseok tengah melambai padanya.

"Paman..."

Jungho tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia merindukan sosok tampan dihadapannya. Sosok yang dikatakannya begitu mirip dengan sosok ayahnya. Namun kenyataannya, sosok itu bukanlah ayahnya. Dialah ayah Jung Hyunjin, Jung Hoseok.

"Mana Hyunjin? Bukankah kalian harusnya bersama?"

Hoseok menghampiri Jungho dan langsung menayakan keberadaan anaknya yang satunya. Yah...kalian mengerti maksud dari 'anaknya yang satunya'.

"Hyunjin ingin membeli buku paman. Dia di san-"

TIINN TINNN !

Hoseok dan Jungho serempak menoleh dengan mata membulat terkejut.

""Hyunjin!""

BRAK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc**

Hola~~ chapter 7 kaming~~ gimana chapter kemaren? Aku baca review kalian sambil senyum-senyum gaje btw,

Ahaha...entah ini perasaanku saja atau emang kalia juga ngerasain, kalau chapter ini agak gagal+aneh, iya gak? Aku mau ngedit, takut keseluruhan sampe endingnya ngubah...gimana menurut kalian?

Oke. Sekarang aku bakalan bales review kalian ^^ *udah sempet*

 **Michaelchildhood :** tujuh tahun lalu emang menyakitkan kok :D disini udah numpang lewat flashbacknya. Tenang aja, masih ada flashback yang lebih panjang kok ^^ Jungkook nggak kembali ke London, sebenarnya dia mau nerima Hoseok, tapi lumayan pikir-pikir dulu dianya. Hahah...justice for them aja. TFR~~

 **Kim Zuki :** Aku juga no comment dengan review-mu :D Maaf jika chapt ini mengecewakan. TFR~~

 **Diannurmayasari :** Semuanya aja, sedih+terharu+kesel. ^^TFR~~

 **JeonJeonzKim :** Flashbacknya udah nyempil ini. Kurang puas? Tenang aja, masih ada yang lebih panjang kok, ditunggu dengan sabar aja ya ^^ TFR~~

 **Dhantieee :** Langsung update? Aduh, maaf ya...nggak bisa. Nanti kalo langsung apdet sampe chapt 10, kalian gak penasaran lagi ^^ *ketawa epil* Ditunggu yang sabar aja ya, tiap hari Jum'at apdet kok. TFR~~

 **Yessi94esy :** Jungkook egois karena ada alesannya :D, ini disini dia udah agak nggak egois kok ^^ TFR~~

 **Hopekies :** Taehyung jangan dibuat cerai dong thor...kasian dia jomblo... Hahahah...Taehyung nggak akan jomblo, tenang aja. Dan belum tentu Vhope cerai ^^ Taehyung punya bagian sendiri yang bakal banyak munculnya ^^ TFR~~

 **Tryss :** kamu yang di ig : trys_s kan? Ahh...gak nyangka ketemu disana :D mau sampe chapt berapa? Kasih tau nggak ya? *ketawa epil* ditunggu aja sampe tulisan tBc berganti jadi EnD^^ TFR~~

 **:** Iya, hidupnya jungho full air mata :'( scene buat jintae? Ada kok, ntar tapi di chapt berikut"nya. Aku juga sayang hopekook *cinta malahan* ^^ TFR~~

 **Gotbangtanxo :** Iya, sama nyeseknya kek aku pas nulis scene itu. Yang sabar ya..orang sabar disayang Tuhan kok ^^ TFR~~

 **KahoriKen :** Emang ff nya ada teka-teki nya ya? Kok aku gak nyadar kalo ada teka-teki disini, apa aku terlalu asyik ngebikin sampe gak sadar ya? Yodah deh, selamat menikmati teka-teki nya ^^ TFR~~

 **YM424 :** Jungkook punya alasan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada hosiki ^^ dia sakit hati banget~~ TFR~~

 **Panda :** Kenapa kookie segitu bencinya sama Hoseok? Di chapt" depan akan terjawab ^^ TFR~~

 **GitARMY :** aduh kaka...kapslok nya jebol ya :D Jungkook kesurupan mungkin kak :D istri Leo? Maaf tapi istrinya N kak, bukan Ken. Aku LeoN shipp soalnya ^^ Iya, Chanyeol ayahnya Taetae ^^ TFR~~

 **Guest :** Hahaha...aku ketawa baca review-mu :D pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapt" berikutnya ^^ TFR~~

 **Kuki0123 :** Siapa yang salah? Siapa yang dosanya lebih dominan? Kayaknya Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan seseorang yang lain, sama-sama salah deh, sama-sama dosa :D hu'uh, jleb banget kata-kata nya Jungho TFR~~

 **Y :** Jungkook itu namja atau yeoja? Ehm...maaf sebelumnya, apa kamu tidak membaca tulisan yang di kapslok gede" dalam summary? Jungkook disini namja , ^^ khan udah ada tulisannya YAOI. MPREG. ^^ TFR~~

 **Potato :** aduh ini kapslokmu jebol kah? Kamu speechless baca ceritanya? Aku lebih speechless baca reviewmu :D aduh...jangan baper dong, aku gak mau tanggung jawab dengan lempar jehop ke kamu, soalnya jehop itu punya saya :D makasih udah muji cerita+tulisannya, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan ^^ Update tiga hari sekali ya...maaf nggak bisa. Aku Cuma free buat jelajah di hari Jum'at. Jadi apdetan ceritaku selalu tiap Jum'at. Maaf ya...kamu fans berat aku? Woah~~ makasih ya ^^ TFR~~

Ah yeah~~~~ review kalian, saya bahagia membacanya~~

Ngomong-ngomong banyak yang bayangin Hoseok era I.N.U ya...kok aku malah ngebanyangin dia era DOPE? Era Danger? Sesekali sih aku juga ngebayangin era itu :D. Yodah deh, terserah kalian ngebayangin era apapun, asalkan kalian bahagia membaca cerita ini ^^

Untuk Jungkook, boleh tu yang era N.O, tapi N.O untuk tujuh tahun yang lalu aja ya, untuk yang masa sekarang, aku suka era INU.

Disini aku ngebuat karakter Jungkook tujuh tahun yang lalu sama sekarang itu beda. Yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan lebih ke ibuan, kerasa gak?

Aihh~~ ini panjang sekali ya cuap-cuap ku. Yasudah, maafkan saya~~

 **RnR please~~ juseyo~~**

 **Gamsha~~**

 **Rae#**


	8. Chapter 8

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok memegang ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Jas kantornya sudah ia tanggalkan entah kemana. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku. Dan noda berwarna merah membasahi sebagian kemejanya yang kebetulan berwarna putih. Bahkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel pun turut berwarna merah.

"Seokjin!" Hoseok sedikit menghela nafas saat panggilannya terjawab.

"..."

"Bawa Taehyung kemari sekarang juga! Kau juga ikut! Sekarang! Cepatlah!"

Hoseok kembali mengetik beberapa digit nomor diponselnya.

"Jungkook-ah ayo angkat teleponmu..." Hoseok mondar-mandir dengan gusar. Pasalnya orang yang tengah dihubunginya ini tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Jungkook please..."

" **Halo?"**

"Jungkook! Ya Tuhan kenapa baru diangkat?!" tanpa sadar Hoseok meninggikan suaranya.

" **Wae? Aku sedang di kamar Donghyuk hyung tadi. Ada apa?"**

"Kemari sekarang juga! Cepatlah!"

" **Kemana? Bicaralah yang jelas Jung!"**

"Seoul International Hospital! Sekarang juga dan tolong jangan banyak tanya. Kau harus cepat Kook!"

PIP.

Hoseok mematikan panggilannya. Ia bersandar pasrah pada dinding ruang tunggu. Matanya terpejam dan setetes air mata mengaliri paras tampannya.

"Harusnya aku lebih cepat tadi...hiks...harusnya aku lebih cepat! Arggghh!"

.

. **FLASHBACK**

.

"Mana Hyunjin? Bukankah kalian harusnya bersama?"

Hoseok menghampiri Jungho dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan anaknya yang satunya.

"Hyunjin ingin membeli buku paman. Dia di san-"

TIINN TINNN !

Hoseok dan Jungho serempak menoleh dengan mata membulat terkejut.

""Hyunjin!""

"Hyunjin apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jungho berteriak dengan nyaring. Berharap sosok yang tengah diam mematung di tengah sana tersadar dan segera menyingkir. Demi apapun Jungho ketakutan. Ia teringat kejadiannya waktu itu. Nyaris saja.

"Hyunjin!" Hoseok tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jungho. Ia hendak berlari ketengah sana. Namun ia kembali diam karena keterkejutan kembali melandanya.

Jungho berlari ke tengah jalan. Ia tidak peduli apapun saat ini, sekalipun itu adalah nyawanya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah nyawa orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Hyunjin harus selamat, begitulah pikirnya.

"Hyunjin!"

BRAK.

Jungho mendorong Hyunjin. Tubuh Hyunjin tersenggol sedikit badan mobil dan terpental dua meter dari posisi awal.

"J-jungho Hyung..."

"JUNGHO!"

Hoseok tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Nafasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Jeritan para pengguna jalan seolah menampar Hoseok akan kebodohannya yang hanya diam menyaksikan tanpa berbuat apapun.

Tubuh Jungho sukses dihantam bagian depan mobil dengan keras. Membuat tubuh kecil itu terpental keatas dan terguling tiga kali setelah sebelumnya meghantam kerasnya aspal. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari kepala bocah itu. Membasahi aspal dibawahnya.

"Jungho..."

Hoseok berlari ketengah jalan. Melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya dibagian belakang kepala Jungho. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Ia kemudian melihat Hyunjin yang tidak sadarkan diri juga dengan darah dari kepalanya namun tidak sebanyak Jungho. Hyunjin tergelatak lima meter jauhnya dari Jungho.

'Siapa yang lebih dulu?!'

Hoseok bingung. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus memberi pertolongan pertama pada siapa. Hyunjin, putranya yang sangat dicintainya, yang selama lima tahun dibesarkannya dengan Taehyung meski bukan anak kandungnya. Atau Jungho, bocah yang berkemungkinan besar adalah anak kandungnya. Hoseok mencintai keduanya. Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu.

"Hyunjin.."

Akhirnya Hoseok memilih mendekati Hyunjin. Menggendong bocah itu kembali ke posisi Jungho dan membaringkannya pada paha kanannya. Sementara paha kirinya ia gunakan untuk membaringkan Jungho. Darah terus mengalir dari kepala keduanya. Dengan tangan bergetar Hoseok meraih ponselnya.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN !"

Hoseok berteriak kesetanan. Batinnya kalut. Ia ketakutan sungguh.

"Maafkan Daddy sayang...maaf...harusnya Daddy bisa lebih cepat tadi...maaf Jungie, Hyunjin...maaf..."

.

. **FLASHBACK END**

.

"Hyung!"

Hoseok membuka matanya dan menoleh. Ia mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berlari dengan Seokjin dibelakangnya. Seokjin masih mengenakan pakaian formal, kemungkinan besar namja itu sedang bekerja saat Hoseok meneleponnya.

"Hoseok-ah apa yang terjadi?"

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan gontai menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluknya. Ia menangis.

"Hiks...maafkan aku Seokjin-ah, maaf..."

"Hyung apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini dan kenapa dengan pakaianmu?"

Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung. Ia merasa bersalah disini.

"Hyunjin, kecelakaan Tae...dengan Jungho..."

"Apa?"

Hoseok beralih memeluk Taehyung. Ia tahu Taehyung bisa saja pingsan di tempat saat ini. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang kosong dan tubuhnya yang melemas dipelukan Hoseok.

"Kau bercanda kan Hyung?"

Hoseok menggeleng.

"Hoseok hyung!"

Ketiganya menoleh. Mendapati Jungkook yang berlari menghampiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hoseok berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan menghambur memeluknya. Jungkook yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa balas memeluk Hoseok yang kini menangis dibahunya.

"Kookie maafkan aku...hiks...maaf."

Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang tengah memeluk Taehyung yang menangis dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun Seokjin menggeleng.

"Hyung ada apa?"

"Jungho...dia kecelakaan bersama Hyunjin..."

"Apa?"

Reaksi Jungkook tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung. Ia lemas seketika, membuat Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi hyung?"

"Jungho mendorong Hyunjin yang hendak tertabrak. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk Hyunjin."

Jungkook jatuh terduduk dilantai. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Jungho itu trauma sejak dirinya hampir tertabrak Hoseok beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan tadi Hoseok bilang, Jungho mengorbankan dirinya untuk Hyunjin? Jungkook merasa dadanya dihantam batu besar. Mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hyung? Kenapa kau diam saja saat hal itu menimpa mereka? Kenapa?!"

Jungkook berontak saat Hoseok berusaha memeluknya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu merasa tersakiti. Bagaimana seorang ayah hanya diam saja saat kejadian bertaruh nyawa menimpa putranya? Jungkook ingin memukul Hoseok saat ini juga.

"Hyung kenapa tadi kau diam saja?! Kenapa?!"

Hoseok memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Berusaha meredam emosi Jungkook yang tidak terkendali.

"Aku minta maaf Kookie, aku minta maaf."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungho bagaimana? Kau tahu dia hartaku satu-satunya hyung!"

Hoseok mendekap Jungkook dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepala namja manis itu pada dadanya. Membiarkan Jungkook memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

"Hyung dia anakmu, hiks...dia anakmu hyungie...kenapa kau diam saja tadi...harusnya kau berbuat sesuatu hyung...hiks...Jungie..."

Hoseok tertegun. Jadi benar jika Jungho anaknya? Darah dagingnya sendiri? Tuhan...Hoseok merasa begitu bersalah sekarang.

Klek.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat di buka. Menampilkan seorang namja dengan jas putih melekat pada tubuh sedangnya. Benda pipih berkilau bertuliskan 'Park Yoongi' menempel di jas bagian dada kanannya.

"Wali dari Jung Hyunjin?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hoseok diam, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Wali dari Jung-Ho?"

Semuanya masih diam.

"Maaf, kami membutuhkan wali dari Jung Hyunjin dan Jung-Ho secepatnya. Kedua pasien membutuhkan donor darah sekarang juga." Dokter itu menatap satu-persatu orang yang masih terdiam disana. Sampai seorang namja bersuara.

"Saya ayahnya."

Doker itu tersenyum dan menatap namja tampan yang berdiri disamping Taehyung.

"Jung Hyunjin. Saya ayahnya." Kim Seokjin.

"Baiklah, eung...nama anda?"

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin."

Dokter itu mengernyit sekilas. Sempat merasa kebingungan.

"Baiklah Seokjin-ssi, anda bisa masuk kedalam lebih dulu untuk melakukan pengecekan dan apabila darah anda cocok, anda bisa segera melakukan transfusi darah."

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia mengecup sekilas kening Taehyung dan menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Hoseok-ah..."

Seakan tahu maksud Seokjin memanggilnya, Hoseok mengangguk.

"Masuklah hyung, kau lebih berguna daripada aku. Kalaupun aku yang masuk, darahku tidak akan cocok dengan Hyunjin."

Hoseok tesenyum miris. Dan Seokjin membalas senyumannya. Bergumam 'terimakasih' seraya memasuki ruang gawat darurat.

"Wali Jung-Ho-ssi?"

Jungkook menoleh dan berdiri diikuti Hoseok.

"Saya ibunya dokter. Anak saya baik-baik saja kan?" Kentara jelas nada khawatir dalam ucapan Jungkook. Membuat dokter dihadapannya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Dan..sepertinya anda sudah tahu jika anak anda mengalami kelainan pada darahnya. Ia hanya bisa menerima darah dari keluarganya. Dan kami membutuhkannya sekarang juga. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Jungkook menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu ini pasti terjadi. Jungho harus mendapatkan donor darah secepatnya.

"Hoseok hyung..."

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. Namja manis itu menghadap padanya. Menatapnya penuh harap.

"Masuklah hyung. Jungho membutuhkanmu."

Hoseok mengernyit. "Kau bisa memberikan darahmu untuk Jungho, Kookie. Jungho tidak ada hubungannya denganku, jadi darahnya tidak akan cocok."

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Darahku tidak cocok dengan Jungho. Aku sudah memeriksanya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Ia hanya bisa menerima darah dari keluarganya. Dia hanya bisa menerima darahmu Hyung. Karena dia putramu, kau ayahnya hyung."

Hoseok tersentak. Semakin kesini semuanya semakin jelas. Semakin jelas jika Jungho adalah putranya.

"Hyung kumohon...aku tidak bisa kehilangannya hyung..."

"Benarkah dia putraku? Benarkah aku ayahnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia meraih kedua tangan Hoseok untuk di genggamnya erat.

"Kau ayahnya hyung. Aku tidak lagi berbohong padamu. Kita orangtua-nya. Jadi kumohon hyung. Masuklah dan-"

"Lakukan sekarang juga Dokter! Selamatkan anakku!"

Jungkook terkejut. Ia belum selesai memohon pada Hoseok namun namja tampan itu sudah lebih dulu melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih memegang kedua bahu dokter itu dengan erat. Menyeret dokter itu memasuki ruang gawat darurat.

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook menoleh. Ia mendapati Taehyung yang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau dan Hoseok hyung berhutang satu penjelasan padaku Tae. Ah, Seokjin hyung juga!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya.

"Nanti. Setelah kita berdoa untuk anak-anak kita."

Jungkook tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti Taehyung yang telah lebih dulu memejamkan matanya. Memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan dua bocah bermarga 'Jung' di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Seokjin keluar dari ruang gawat darurat bersamaan. Seokjin nampak baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit gurat lelah di wajah tampannya. Namun lain halnya dengan Hoseok. Namja tampan bermarga 'Jung' itu keluar dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Wajahnya pucat dan raut gelisah, khawatir, sekaligus lelah bercampur aduk di wajah tampannya.

"Hyungie, Jungie baik-baik saja kan?"

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih sebelah lengan Hoseok untuk dituntunnya ke tempat duduk. Namja tampan itu tampak begitu lemas, mungkin ia mengambil darahnya terlalu banyak.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau jangan melihatnya Kook, aku tidak yakin kau akan sanggup." Hoseok tersenyum lelah pada Jungkook.

"Hyunjin baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Seokjin berucap saat ia melihat Jungkook membuka mulutnya hendak menanyakan keadaan Hyunjin.

"Syukurlah. Tapi, apa keadaan Jungie begitu parah hyung?"

Seokjin hanya menepuk bahu Jungkook. Memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Hoseok hyung, kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu."

Jungkook menatap kondisi Hoseok sekarang setelah Taehyung berucap. Namja berstatus suaminya ini dalam kondisi yang begitu kacau. Pakaiannya penuh noda darah, hampir sebagian.

"Taehyung benar. Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dan juga mengisi energimu lagi hyung. Ayo!" Jungkook menarik pelan lengan Hoseok hingga ia berdiri.

"Tae, aku titip Jungie sebentar padamu ya."

Taehyung mengangguk seiring berjalannya Jungkook dan Hoseok menjauhi ia dan Seokjin.

"Mereka bertemu lagi. Apa mereka akan kembali bersama?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan memeluk Seokjin. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namja bermarga 'Kim' dihadapannya.

"Ya. Kurasa mereka akan bersama lagi. Dan aku akan segera bersamamu hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisi mereka berdua hyung?"

"Hyunjin baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan Jungho."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin dengan alis bertaut.

"Jungho koma."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Jungkook di taman belakang rumah sakit. Dengan posisi Hoseok yang bersandar pada bahu Jungkook. Ia sudah mengganti kemeja putihnya dengan kaos hitam polos lengan panjang. Jangan tanya Jungkook mendapatkannya untuk Hoseok dari mana.

"Kookie..."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku..."

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Hyung, makan makananmu. Jangan hanya meminta maaf saja." Jungkook menunjuk mangkuk jajangmyeon disebelah Hoseok. Lengkap dengan sebotol minuman isotonik. Namun Hoseok menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Setidaknya makanlah hyung. Kau baru saja mengambil darahmu. Aku tahu tranfusinya cukup banyak. Jadi makanlah dan biarkan dirimu pulih."

Hoseok menggeleng lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kirinya.

"Jungho, dia putraku kan? Benar-benar putraku kan?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Dia putramu."

Hoseok tersenyum, masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Bagaimana ia ada? Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk mengorek lagi kenangan pahit yang jujur saja tidak ingin diingatnya. Baginya itu hanya masa lalu yang tidak seharusnya ia tengok ulang. Namun Hoseok memintanya, ayah dari putranya ini memintanya.

"Aku hamil dua minggu saat kau mengusirku dari mansion Jung waktu itu."

Hoseok meringis perih mendengar kalimat Jungkook. Rasa bersalahnya masih membekas.

"Malam itu, aku berniat memberitahukannya padamu hyung. Tapi apa yang aku harapkan tidak pernah terjadi. Kau marah-marah, tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku, bahkan kau mengusirku dan berniat akan menceraikanku."

Hoseok kembali meringis. Jujur saja, ia juga merasa sakit Kook. Ia juga tidak ingin mengorek masa-masa kelam itu.

"Lalu?" Namun hati kecilnya berontak.

"Aku pergi ke London. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan kita yang baru dua bulan itu kandas begitu saja. Terlebih, aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa ayah nantinya."

"Jadi, kau lari ke London, untuk menghindari perceraian kita?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Apa Jungho tau aku ayahnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Mengundang ringisan lagi dari Hoseok.

"Tidak. Jungho hanya tahu wajahmu saja, tidak dengan namamu. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya berani berharap jika kau memang ayahnya. Karena ia tidak tahu siapa nama ayahnya sedangkan wajah kalian begitu mirip."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukan padanya siapa ayahnya?"

"Hanya tidak ingin dia tertekan. Ketahuilah hyung, Jungho begitu merindukanmu."

Suara Jungkook bergetar diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kookie, bagaimana jika Jungho tidak membuka matanya?"

Jungkook tersentak. Ia menarik bahu Hoseok dan menghadapkannya padanya. Saling berhadapan.

"Hyung apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!"

Hoseok meraih pipi Jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan. Matanya memandang sendu Jungkook.

"Jungho koma, Kookie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang miris dan penuh luka. Hatinya sebagai seorang ibu seperti diremas kuat hingga hancur berantakan. Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? Jungkook ingin menyalahkan siapa disini ia tidak tahu. Hoseok? Tidak, ia tahu Hoseok sudah berusaha mencegah ini semua terjadi.

"Jungie..." panggil Jungkook pelan. Jemarinya menggenggam erat telapak tangan mungil yang terasa begitu dingin digenggamannya. Membawanya ke pipinya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Jungie buka matamu sayang.."

Airmata Jungkook mengalir perlahan. Jungho terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Dengan kepala diperban dan berbagai alat medis menempeli tubuh ringkihnya. Mata indah yang selalu Jungkook kagumi itu kini terpejam damai. Masker oksigen berada di wajahnya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Jungie maafkan Mom sayang...maaf.." Jungkook mengecup punggung tangan Jungho lama. Sarat akan kesedihan.

"Jungkook..."

Jungkook melirik sebuah tangan yang berada dibahu kanannya.

"Kita keluar sebentar ya? Jungie dan Hyunjin harus dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak hyung, biarkan aku menemani Jungie."

"Jungkook, please.."

Jungkook menggeleng lagi. Terdengar helaan nafas dari si pemilik tangan yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Kita keluar Kookie. Tidak ada penolakan." Jungkook sedikit berontak saat merasakan lengan kokoh memeluk kedua bahunya dan membawanya berdiri, keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Hoseok hyung, Jungie akan bangun kan?"

Hoseok—sipemilik lengan—mengangguk.

"Pasti Kookie. Dia pasti bangun, tapi tidak sekarang."

Jungkook memandang kosong ke lorong rumah sakit yang tampak begitu ramai. Ia bersandar pada bahu Hoseok dan membiarkan suaminya membawanya entah kemana. Didepannya ada Taehyung yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Seokjin.

Pikiran Jungkook berkelana entah kemana. Tentang Jungho, Hyunjin, dan juga kedua orang yang berjalan didepannya ini.

"Hoseok hyung.."

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa Hyunjin sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putra Kim Seokjin dan Park Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

Holla~~ chapter delapan kaming~

Gimana? Gimana? Aneh? So pasti! xD

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf nggak bisa bales review*egen*, tapi percayalah saya selalu membacanya.

Lagi disibukkan sama tugas bikin makalah dan juga UTS. Mohon maaf ya readers-deul~~ saranghaeyeo~ tetep review ya~

 **RnR please~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	9. Chapter 9

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga belas bulan setelah kepergian Kim Jungkook...**

.

.

"Appa! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu jika aku dan Taehyung hanya bersahabat? Aku sudah menganggapnya adikku appa, tidak lebih! Oh dan satu lagi! Perlu appa ketahui jika Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih."

Hoseok menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan kasar. Ia memandang ayahnya marah.

"Taekwoon-ah, berhenti memaksa Hoseok menikah dengan Taehyung. Jungkook masih istri sah Hoseok."

Tuan Jung menggeram marah. "Kalian masih menganggap anak itu bagian dari keluarga ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan! Sudah jelas-jelas anak itu-"

"Bisakah appa berhenti menuduh Jungkook? Semuanya tidak terbukti appa! Orang di dalam foto itu bukan Jungkook!"

"Jung Hoseok!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hyung...hiks...kenapa?"

Taehyung mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Disampingnya, terbaring Seokjin yang memandang lurus langit-langit kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Maafkan aku Tae...ini begitu mendadak..."

Taehyung semakin menangis dan mencengkeram selimutnya jauh lebih kuat.

"Berapa lama hyung? Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Mengundang tatapan bersalah dari Seokjin.

"Aku bisa menunggumu hyung, selama apapun itu. Aku bisa menunggumu! Tapi..." Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ada ketakutan yang mengiringi ucapannya.

"Bagaimana jika...hiks...jika terjadi sesuatu...hiks...padaku?"

Seokjin bangkit dari tidurannya dan bergeser ke belakang Taehyung.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Tae. Percayalah."

Seokjin memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Menempelkan punggung telanjang Taehyung pada dada bidangnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Menarik selimut yang telah turun hingga paha Taehyung menjadi sebatas pinggangnya.

"Aku ada untukmu. Meski kita terpisah, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Sebuah kecupan sayang Seokjin berikan pada tengkuk Taehyung, kemudian beralih ke pucuk kepala bersurai coklat itu.

"Jangan pergi hyung...hiks...aku bagaimana?" tangan Taehyung meremas pelan lengan kokoh Seokjin yang melingkar di bahunya. Diiringi lelehan air matanya yang semakin deras.

Seokjin meraih pipi Taehyung dan menolehkannya ke kanan. Menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Dapat Seokjin lihat wajah manis yang selalu tersenyum itu kini memerah. Basah oleh air mata.

"Hyung..." Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Seokjin sepenuhnya. Kembali menyatukan kening mereka .

"Tetaplah disini...aku takut hyung..."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Seokjin. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Taehyung dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf Taehyung."

Kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Saling memagut penuh rasa kefrustasian. Air mata Taehyung semakin deras mengalir. Kedua telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan Seokjin. Ciuman yang sarat akan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-ah, apa memintaku untuk memberitahumu jika hari ini kau harus menemui paman Chanyeol dan bibi Baekhyun untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Taehyung."

Hoseok menghentakkan pulpen ditangannya dengan keras di atas meja kaca ruangannya. Ia menatap benci dan juga jengah pada Hyung yang terpaut tiga tahun dengannya itu. Jung Daehyun.

"Hyung, aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak akan menikah dengan Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri juga sudah mengatakannya pada appa kan? Aishhh!"

Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas-nya dan melangkah keluar ruangan dengan sebuah seringaian. Membuat Hoseok menatap penuh tanya.

Kling.

Hoseok melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Lampu indikatornya berkedip-kedip. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Jam sebelas. Di restoran milik keluarga Park. Jika kau menolak, appa akan membunuh Hyung-mu yang tampan ini."

Hoseok melemparkan pulpen yang tadi di pegangnya ke arah Daehyun yang melambai di depan pintu. Namun naas, pulpennya hanya menghantam pintu yang baru saja ditutup Daehyun.

"Sialan Kau Jung Daehyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin hyung...kapan pulangmu?"

Seokjin tersenyum teduh. Menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat dan membawanya untuk dikecup sayang.

"Aku bahkan belum berangkat Taehyung. Akan aku usahakan. Jangan khawatir."

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku hyung..." Taehyung menunduk. Menatap cincin polos terbuat dari perak yang melingkari jari manisnya dengan begitu manis. Cincin pemberian Seokjin sebulan yang lalu. Seokjin bilang, ia melamar Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan kembali dan berikrar denganku di altar."

Seokjin memeluk Taehyung. Jemarinya mengusap cincin Taehyung.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku berjanji."

Diam. Keduanya diam. Hanya ada deru nafas yang berat dari keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama terlarut akan bayang-bayang kehidupan keduanya di masa yang akan datang. Seokjin mengatakan pada Taehyung tadi malam, jika ia harus ke Amerika. Ayahnya memintanya untuk mengurus semua perusahaan miliknya disana yang sebelumnya hanya dikelola ayahnya. Tuan Kim harus mengurus cabangnya yang ada di Australia. Seokjin bilang semuanya mendadak. Ayahnya baru mengatakan pada Seokjin kemarin sore. Dan Seokjin diharuskan berangkat hari ini juga.

"Berangkatlah hyung. Aku akan menunggumu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, kita tidak akan menikah kan? Kau tahu statusku kan?"

Taehyung menyesap milkshake-nya sambil mengangguk. Ia dan Hoseok tengah duduk bersebelahan di taman dekat Restoran keluarganya. Memilih keluar berdua di tengah acara keluarga keduanya yang sedang berlangsung.

"Jungkook akan marah padaku jika kita menikah nantinya, Hyung. Seokjin hyung juga, ia akan membunuhku." Taehyung tertawa. Sebenarnya, ia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya setelah melepas Seokjin ke Amerika tadi pagi.

"Dia sudah melamarmu?"

Taehyung menyesap kembali milkshake-nya dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang menganggur kehadapan Hoseok. Mengundang senyuman manis di wajah tampan pria bermarga 'Jung' itu tatkala melihat cincin perak yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya mentari.

"Kapan aku mendapatkan undangannya?"

"Setelah kau berhasil menemukan Jungkook dan membawanya kembali."

Hoseok meringis. Ia melonggarkan simpul dasi hitamnya dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran bangku yang mereka tempati. Sementara Taehyung berjalan ke tempat sampah di seberang mereka guna membuang bungkus milkshake-nya.

"Kalau kau menunggu hal itu, kalian tidak akan pernah tahu kapan pastinya kalian akan menikah. Karena aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan terus mencari Jungkook dan kapan aku bisa membawanya kembali."

Taehyung mendengus. "Tanpa menunggumu membawa Jungkook kembali pun aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kapan kami akan mengikat diri kami di hadapan Tuhan."

Hoseok mengernyit. Merasa bingung dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyung pergi ke Amerika. Kami tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang."

"Apa? Namja itu pergi begitu saja setelah melamarmu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Paman Hanbin memintanya untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang ada di Amerika karena beliau harus ke Australia, mengurus perusahannya yang ada di Australia. Ini semua sangat mendadak, bahkan Seokjin hyung bilang ia baru mendapatkan kabarnya kemarin malam dan dia diharuskan berangkat hari ini."

Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Dia akan kembali. Aku mengenal Seokjin, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan melanggar janjinya begitu saja. Terlebih janji-nya pada orang yang dianggapnya paling berharga di kehidupannya setelah ibunya."

Taehyung menunduk.

"Aku hanya takut hyung."

"Takut untuk apa?"

"Entahlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerang di balik selimutnya. Kepalanya berdenyut dan ia merasa tubuhnya lemas.

"Akh! Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Taehyung menyibak selimutnya dan membawa tubuhnya duduk. Punggungnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan matanya terpejam menahan denyutan di kepalanya.

"Eomma..." suara Taehyung lirih.

"Eomma kemarilah..."

Klek.

Pintu kamar Taehyung dibuka dan menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang mirip dengannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Taehyung!"

Ibunya berlari mendekati Taehyung dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Telapak tangannya menempel di kening Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan kau demam sayang?" nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari bibir Nyonya Park Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma, hanya pusing"

"Badanmu panas Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu baik-baik saja? Tunggu sebentar, eomma akan ambilkan obat di bawah."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan ibunya meninggalkannya kemudian.

"Ugh...kenapa sekarang aku mual huh?"

Taehyung menuruni tempat tidurnya dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya. Sungguh, ia merasa mual luar biasa.

"Hoek.."

Kosong. Tidak ada apapun yang ia muntahkan ke wastafel, selain cairan bening. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan kepalanya pusing. Ia mual tapi tidak memuntahkan apapun.

"Hoek...hoek"

"Taehyung!"

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung. Kemudian jemari lentiknya mengurut tengkuk Taehyung.

"Hoek..ugh!"

"Tae, apa yang terjadi sayang? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu eomma. Tapi aku merasa-hoek!"

Taehyung kembali memuntahkan cairan bening ke wastafel. Kening Baekhyun berkerut khawatir.

"Chanyeol! Anakmu sakit dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Terbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau obat yang mendominasi. Dengan lengan kirinya yang terinfus. Inilah kondisi Taehyung sekarang. Akhirnya dengan segala bentuk pemaksaan dari ayah dan ibunya, Taehyung berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

Taehyung menatap lurus ke arah seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksanya. Ayah dan ibunya menunggu di luar ruang rawat. Kondisi Taehyung yang lemas dan hampir pingsan saat dibawa kemari membuatnya harus menjalani serentetan pemeriksaan yang sampai sekarang belum selesai.

"Engg...Dokter Kim"Taehyung memanggil Dokter berkacamata disebelahnya setelah sebelumnya membaca name tag di jas putih dokter itu.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku baik-baik saja?"

Dokter Kim tampak menggeleng sekilas dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Taehyung-ssi, aku tidak yakin akan hal ini. Akan kupanggil rekanku untuk memastikan. Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung mengernyit heran saat dokter bernama "Kim Namjoon" itu beranjak menjauhinya. Terlihat menelepon seseorang.

"Dia akan segera datang." Namjoon tersenyum ramah.

Klek.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria—yang Taehyung perkirakan seumuran dengan dirinya—bertubuh sedang, berambut orange terang. Taehyung sedikit heran, seorang dokter memilik warna rambut seaneh itu?

"Ada apa Namjoon hyung?"

"Ini Jimin, aku ingin kau memeriksa Taehyung-ssi. Aku agak tidak yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaanku."

Dokter berambut orange yang diketahui bernama Park Jimin—Taehyung melirik name-tag-nya—itu mendekatinya. Melakukan sederet pemeriksaan berulang.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan hasil pemeriksaanmu, Hyung." Jimin tersenyum menatap Taehyung dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Taehyung bertanya was-was.

"Selamat." Jimin tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Taehyung dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di bibir tebalnya.

"Anda hamil tiga minggu, Taehyung-ssi."

Apa?!

Kedua mata Taehyung membola. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Ketakutannya terbukti? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kondisimu cukup lemah Taehyung-ssi. Anda terlalu stress dan hal tersebut berdampak pada kehamilan anda. Mengakibatkan anda mengalami pusing dan mual yang berlebihan. Saya menyarankan agar anda dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit agar kondisi anda dan kandungan anda membaik."

Taehyung masih melongo dengan mata melebar mendengar penuturan Dokter muda bernama Park Jimin itu.

"Taehyung-ssi, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Park Jimin ini adalah seorang dokter kandungan dan istrinya juga tengah mengandung sekarang. Dan anda tidak perlu takut karena kasus kehamilan pada namja tidak hanya terjadi pada anda saja. Istri Dokter Park juga seorang namja." Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar. Diiringi senyuman Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana pada Seokjin. Jika dirinya memang benar tengah hamil, berarti anak ini adalah anak Seokjin. Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya?

"Dokter, bisakah anda merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua orang tuaku?"

Jimin dan Namjoon sukses mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa seperti itu Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya sendiri pada mereka."

Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Taehyung. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyusun apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia harus memberitahu ayah dari bayinya. Yah. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin Hyung..."

" **Ya Taehyung?"**

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku hamil..." bersuara lirih dengan tenggorokan tercekat menahan tangis.

Hening.

"Hyung...k-kau masih disana?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon.

" **Ya Taehyung, aku disini."** Suara Seokjin terdengar putus asa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Aku takut.."

" **Taehyung maafkan aku..."**

Air mata perlahan menuruni pipi Taehyung, mengundang isakan lirih dari bibirnya. Jemarinya semakin mencengkeram ponsel yang menempel dengan telinganya.

"Jadi...hyung tidak bisa pulang untuk ini?"

" **Maafkan aku.."**

Taehyung terisak. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut ngilu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak tahu.

"Baiklah...tidak apa-apa..."

Hening kembali.

"A-aku tutup teleponnya hyung.."

" **Tunggu Tae!"**

Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup sambungan teleponnya saat suara Seokjin mencegahnya.

" **Temui Hoseok. Katakan semuanya pada Hoseok. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. A-aku tidak bisa pulang, Taehyung-ah...maafkan aku..."**

.

.

.

Tubuh Taehyung merosot ke lantai kamar mandi rumah sakit. Seokjin baru saja menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa begitu hancur sekarang. Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Ia merasa...ah—Taehyung tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan dirinya dengan kata 'buruk' apa lagi. Ia sudah sangat-sangat buruk.

"Hyung wae? Hiks...kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku hyung...kenapa?"

Seokjin tidak bisa pulang barang seminggu saja. Jangankan seminggu, delapan menit Taehyung menelepon saja sudah mengganggu pekerjaannya. Lalu selama ini janji manis itu berarti apa?

Jemari Taehyung mengusap cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Tersenyum sedih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Taehyung meremat tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hyung aku bisa menunggumu...tapi anak ini tidak hyung! Dia tidak bisa menunggumu!"

Taehyung bodoh! Dia akui itu! Tidak ada gunanya ia menangis disini, memohon disini. Toh Seokjin tidak akan mendengar dan pulang untuknya.

"Menemui Hoseok hyung? Apa aku sebodoh itu hyung? Apa aku sebegitu tidak berharga-nya dimatamu?"

Kembali. Taehyung merutuki dirinya bodoh karena bertanya pada ubin kamar mandi yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seokjin hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun diatas tempat tidur di ruangan rawatnya. Jarum infus kembali berada di punggung tangan kirinya. Wajah khawatir seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut.

"Hoseok hyung.." suara Taehyung lirih. Sangat lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi Tae? Bibi Baekhyun menelepon bahwa kau sakit, jadi aku datang menjengukmu. Tapi saat aku sampai disini, ibumu bilang jika kau menghilang. Dan lima menit kemudian, kau ditemukan di kamar mandi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hoseok. Menatap langit-langit dengan sendu. Taehyung menangis.

"Tae, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Dokter mengatakan padaku jika aku harus...menjagamu dengan baik...karena kau bisa drop kapan saja...A-aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya..."

Hoseok semakin bingung melihat Taehyung yang terisak semakin keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan ia begitu rapuh dan butuh sandaran sekarang. Jujur saja, Hoseok teringat Jungkook. Ia akan memeluk Jungkook jika namja manis itu tengah menangis seperti Taehyung. Persis seperti saat-saat sebelum mereka menikah. Namun sayang, tiga belas bulan ia mencari, sosok manis-nya itu tak pernah ia temukan.

"Hyung, nikahi aku."

Mata Hoseok melebar dua kali lipat. Ia salah dengar kan?

"Hyung kumohon...nikahi aku...hiks...aku tidak tahu harus memohon pada siapa lagi...hiks..."

"T-tae...a-apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menatap memohon pada Hoseok. Kentara sekali raut terkejut di wajah namja yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandung ini.

"Hyung aku hamil...hiks..anak Seokjin hyung.."

Hoseok bagai terjatuh kedalam jurang. Ia tidak percaya.

"Tae jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung! Aku hamil! Anak Seokjin hyung dan Seokjin hyung menghianatiku!"

"Tae aku sudah punya Jungkook, kau tahu itu."

Taehyung bangkit dari tidurannya dan duduk menghadap Hoseok.

"Aku tahu hyung, hiks aku tahu..tapi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku mungkin bisa menunggunya pulang, tapi anak ini tidak bisa hyung. Dia butuh ikatan hukum yang jelas diantara orang tuanya! Dia butuh seorang ayah dan Seokjin hyung memintaku mengatakan hal ini padamu!"

Hoseok diam. Ia memperhatikan segala luapan emosi dan frustasi Taehyung yang menggebu. Ia merasakan rasa sakit melihat Taehyung. Adiknya tak jauh polosnya dari Jungkook. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Hoseok, setelah ibunya. Ia mencintai Jungkook dan ia menyayangi Taehyung. Namun kenyataan membuatnya merasa bodoh. Ia kehilangan Jungkook atas kebodohannya sendiri dan menyaksikan Taehyung hancur karena sahabatnya sendiri, yang bahkan sudah beribu kali berjanji akan membahagiakan Taehyung. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya mengenal cinta yang tulus, bukan sebuah penghianatan seperti ini. Hoseok menyindir dirinya sendiri? Tidak. Ini lebih ke-mengumpati diri sendiri. Ia harus apa sekarang?

"Hyung..." Taehyung memanggil. Nada suaranya begitu lemah.

Hoseok meraih bahu Taehyung dan memeluknya. Membiarkan Taehyung menangis. Ia tahu ini begitu berat. Dia hamil di luar nikah, dan ayah dari bayi-nya pergi begitu saja. Hanya meniggalkan janji manis yang palsu.

"Taehyung.."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Sebuah beban Hoseok rasakan pada dadanya. Seperti ada yang bersandar disana.

"Tae!"

Taehyung kembali tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Hoseok kalang kabut memanggil dokter yang menanganinya.

"Tuan, bisa ikut saya ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter berambut orange itu ke ruangannya setelah selesai memeriksa Taehyung.

"Silahkan duduk."

Hoseok menurut saja. Mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja kerja dokter bernama Park Jimin itu. Saling berseberangan dan berhadapan.

"Ini kondisi yang serius. Tubuh Taehyung-ssi tidak sekuat para namja umumnya yang mengalami kasus yang sama dengannya. Kurasa anda sudah tahu jika Taehyung-ssi tengah mengandung tiga minggu."

Untuk sekejap Hoseok menganga. Tiga minggu? Itu berarti tepat tiga minggu setelah kepergian Seokjin ke Amerika. Jika seperti itu, saat Seokjin berangkat ke Amerika, Taehyung sudah hamil. Tuhan...

"Tolong jangan membiarkan Taehyung-ssi terlarut dalam stress yang dialamainya. Ini bisa berdampak buruk pada kandungannya. Kandungannya sangat lemah dan ini masih masa awal. Saya takut janin-nya tidak akan mampu bertahan lama."

"Maksud anda, Taehyung bisa saja keguguran?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Dia harus menjalani perawatan lebih dari dua minggu mulai saat ini. Jika tidak, Taehyung-ssi akan semakin sering pingsan dan kondisinya semakin melemah. Jika hal ini terjadi, bukan hanya janin-nya saja yang tidak mampu bertahan. Tapi ibunya juga tidak akan bertahan."

Hoseok semakin terkejut dengan semua penjelasan yang diutarakan dokter muda dihadapannya ini. Jadi, Taehyung bertaruh nyawa dalam hal ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sialan kau Kim Seokjin!"—desis Hoseok dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Taehyung, menikahlah dengan Hoseok. Hanya dia yang bisa membantumu. Aku tahu kau terluka, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun Taehyung. Aku juga terluka karena dengan bodohnya berdiam disini. Seharusnya aku kembali ke Korea, menikahimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun Tae. Aku mohon mengertilah. Jagalah anak itu, rawatlah dan besarkan dia bersama Hoseok. Biarkan dia memakai marga Jung. Aku menghargaimu Taehyung, sangat. Dan aku berjanji satu hal pada kalian. Setelah anak itu lahir, setelah ia berusia tiga tahun. Aku akan menjemput kalian. Aku janji padamu Taehyung. Aku akan membantumu memohon pada Hoseok dan juga...Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu, Park Taehyung. Dan aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku..."**

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, nikahkan aku dengan Taehyung. Minggu depan."

"A-apa?! Kau sudah gila Hoseok? Pernikahanmu dengan Jungkook masih legal!"

"Aku tahu eomma, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat untuk menolong Taehyung. Jungkook pasti...akan mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

Yuhu~~~ Chapter ini isinya FULL FLASHBACK ya~~ ini mengisahkan ada apa diantara Hoseok dan Taehyung, dan apa alasan dari Hoseok yang mengatakan jika 'Jung' pada namanya Hyunjin akan berubah menjadi 'Kim' sebentar lagi. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah tahu siapa ayah Hyunjin sejak chapter kemarin. Kim Seokjin. Dan inilah alasan mengapa Taehyung menikah dengan Hoseok sementara pernikahan Hoseok dengan Jungkook masih legal.

Pada bingung nggak dengan Chapter ini? Udah jelas belum? Semoga aja nggak bingung dan udah lumayan jelas ya^^

Maafkan karena chapter ini Jungkook gak muncul dan kesannya fokus pada Taehyung. Memang saya sengaja hanya memfokuskan pada Taehyung di chapt ini. Supaya readers-deul mengetahui masa lalu HopeV*ugh, nulis hopev nya kok nyesek ya*, dan untuk masa lalu Jungkook, ada di chapt" depan, tidak diberitahu chapter berapa ya~~^^

Oke, saatnya balas-balas review~~

 **GithaCallie :** Jungho koma tenang aja, gak lama kok. Saya juga kesian plus gak tega kalo lama komanya. TFR ^^

 **DozhilaChika :** aku juga sayang sama Jungho HopeKook Mrate?! Sumpah ini aku kaget sama reviewmu~ kayaknya aku gak nulis Rate-M deh...coba cek egen, mungkin maksud kamu itu M-PREG. Iyasih, M-Preg seharusnya ada di rated M bukan T, soalnya itu bukan konsumsi anak dibawah 17 taun, *padahal aku masih 16 tahun -_-* tapi karena gak ada adegan sesuanu nya, aku kasih rated T. Solanya genre utamanya Family-Angst. Coba deh dicek ulang, jangan-jangan kamu salah baca~ TFR^^

 **Michaelchildhood :** jangan baper pweasee~~ Jungho pasti bangun kok ini udah jelas pan flashbacknya Tae? Udah aja ya xD TFR^^

 **Tryss :** Jungie bangun kok ntar tapi, gak bakalan lama-lama kok komanya. TFR^^

 **Yessi94esy :** Park Taehyung? Bukan~ dia bukan sodaranya Park Jimin, khan chapter berapa ya *lupa* pas waktu Yongguk meninggal udah sempat disinggung siapa ayah Taehyung, dan disini dijelaskan juga siapa ayahnya Taehyung. Yapz, Park Chanyeol ayahnya Taehyung, dan ibunya Park/Byun Baekhyun. Jadi itulah mengapa marga Taehyung diubah jadi Park. Dan dia smaa Jimin nggak sodaran, jimin beda lagi. Hehehe... TFR^^

 **Hopekies :** Kenapa Tae nikah sm Hoseok kalo dia udah ada Seokjin? Disini terjawab sudah pertanyaanmu~ semoga nggak bingung ya~ TFR^^

 **JeonJeonzKim :** Park Taehyung? Bukan~ dia bukan adenya Jimin~ khan pas waktu Yongguk meninggal udah pernah disinggung, dan disini juga udah dijelasin, Taehyung itu anaknya Park Chanyeol, dan dia sama Jimin nggak sodaraan. Jimin beda lagi. Hehehe... TFR ^^

 **KahoriKen :** Hyunjin anak JinV. Trs knp nikahnya sm Hoseok? Disini pertanyaanmu terjawab~~ semoga nggak bingung ya~ TFR ^^

 **Diannurmayasari15 :** Jadi Hyunjin itu anak Seokjin? Kok bisa. Bisa dong~~ jawabannya di chapter ini. Hehehe... TFR ^^

 **Guest :** Tae pernah nikah dengan Jin baru cerai gitu? Baru nikah dengan hobi? Nggak kok, dia sama Seokjin belum nikah ._. kenapa? Di chapter ini terjawab. Hehe... Waduh! Apdet langsung dua chapt? maaf nggak bisa satu-satu aja biar kalian makin penasaran~ mwehehe... penjelsan? Kemungkinan aku kasih, tapi di ending. ^^ TFR ^^

 **Dhope :** Aku kok ketawa ya baca review-mu xD iya, Jungho bangun kok nanti~ beneran deh TFR ^^

 **YM44 :** Hyunjin baik banget yak...mau berbagi. Hahaha...aku ketawa baca ini, sumpah. Sebenarnya yang berbagi itu Jungho ke Hyunjin, bukan Hyunjin ke Jungho. Why? Karena sejatinya, si Hoseok itu bapaknya Jungho, kok bisa? Jawabnnya ada disini, hehehe... TFR ^^

 **TaeHobi :** apdet dua langsung ya...eumm...maaf ya, nggak bisa, hehe... xD penjelasannya kemungkinan aku kasih, tapi di ending. Heheh... TFR ^^

 **Kuki0123 :** Rumit ya...semoga abis baca chapter ini gak terlalu rumit lagi ya. Hehe... TFR ^^

Okey...ini udah jam setengah dua belas, dan saya baru selesai bales review kalian~ dan apa ini? 100 lebih review nya? Saya senang sekali makasih readers-deul *nangis haru bareng hopekook* makasih maasih makasih *tebar cinta* makasih dukungan kalian~ saya terharu sampe rasanya pengen teriak-teriak, tapi saya sadar ini sudah malam -_- Baiklah readers-deul,

 **See you next chapt~~**

 **RnR please~~ juseyo~~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	10. Chapter 10

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitulah pernikahan itu terjadi. Maafkan aku Jungkook-ah..."

Mata bulat Jungkook berkaca-kaca memandang manik gelap Taehyung yang menatapnya bersalah. Seolah mengucapkan maaf tiada henti.

"Taehyung, aku yang harusnya minta maaf disini. Aku meninggalkan kalian begitu saja dan memaksa Hoseok menikah denganmu. Aku yang salah Tae.."

Seokjin meraih bahu Taehyung dan memeluknya hangat.

"Jadi Jungkook, apa kau akan kembali bersama dengan Hoseok hyung?"

Menoleh menatap Hoseok, Jungkook mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Membuat mata bulatnya melengkung cantik. Menimbulkan desiran halus di dada Hoseok. Oh, sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak melihat senyum sempurna istrinya itu? Falling in love again huh...

"Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang Tae."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut meminta penjelasan.

"Hoseok hyung, kita masih legal. Kita masih suami-istri yang sah secara hukum. Kita masih terikat. Tapi kau juga terikat dengan Taehyung. Jadi..."

"Aku akan berpisah dengan Hoseok hyung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga, Nyonya Jung yang sebenarnya itu adalah dirimu." Ucapan Teahyung yang terkesan tergesa memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Taehyung akan menikah bersama Seokjin, Kookie."

Marbel Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. "Lalu Hyunjin?"

"Dia akan ikut dengan kami."

"Jadi, kembalilah pada Hoseok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk disebelah tempat tidur Jungho. Ia memandang miris putranya. Sunguh demi apapun! Jungkook rela berbaring disana dan merasakan segala macam rasa sakit asal bukan putranya yang ada disana. Jungkook merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang melindungi putranya.

"Kookie, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Jungho."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak hyung. Kau saja yang beristirahat. Kau terlihat begitu lelah."

Hoseok menghela nafas kemudian memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Menghirup wangi Jungkook yang masih sama meski tujuh tahun berlalu.

"Bisakah kau duduk di sofa sana dan membiarkanku tidur diatas pahamu?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Ia mengusap sayang surai cokelat tua Hoseok yang bertumpu dibahu kanannya.

"Hyung, putramu terbaring sakit disana dan kau memintaku melakukan hal seperti itu? Jangan konyol hyung."

"Aku tidak konyol, Jung Jungkook. Itu 'Hak'-ku!" Hoseok memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Hak'-nya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi nanti, setelah Jungie bangun."

Hoseok mendengus. Ia beralih menatap Jungho tanpa sedikit pun beranjak dari posisinya memeluk Jungkook.

"Aku merasa bersalah, Kook."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Dirimu, Jungie, dan juga...Yongguk appa."

Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Kenapa nama mendiang ayahnya dibawa-bawa?

"Kenapa dengan appa?"

"Lima bulan setelah kepergianmu waktu itu, aku mendatangi ayahmu. Menerima segala umpatan kasar yang baru sekali seumur hidup kudengar langsung dari beliau. Ia memaki-ku, bahkan nyaris memukuliku...jika saja Himchanie eomma tidak menahannya. Kau tahu apa yang appa katakan?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Jung Hoseok. Aku bodoh telah mempercayakan putraku padamu." Hoseok sedikit meringis mengucapkannya. Terlintas dipikirannya wajah penuh amarah Yongguk waktu itu.

"Appa bilang jika aku adalah laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah menyia-nyiakan putra bungsunya. Yang dengan begitu bodohnya percaya hal fana seperti itu. Yang dengan bodohnya membuat putra bungsunya hilang bak ditelan bumi. Yang dengan bodohnya mencari setelah semuanya hancur. Haha...appa benar, aku bodoh Kook."

"Dan aku menyetujui kata-kata beliau. Jika saja saat itu aku memilih mendengar penjelasanmu daripada mengusirmu. Mungkin aku akan mencari semua kebenarannya dan menjaga kalian berdua. Menemanimu dalam masa-masa sulitmu, seperti aku yang menemani Taehyung yang sekarat waktu itu. Hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku dan mengirim Taehyung ke Amerika. Membiarkan Hyunjin dibesarkan di tengah-tengah keluarga biologisnya. Merengkuh Jungho dalam dekapanku. Tapi sayang, itu hanya angan-angan masa lalu."

"Kau tahu, Yongguk appa begitu membenciku setelah semua itu. Hanya Himchan eomma yang menaruh setitik harapan padaku jika aku akan membawamu kembali. Hingga apa meninggal pun, aku masih belum mendapat maaf darinya. Appa belum memaafkanku. Aku merasa begitu bersalah Kook, mungkin saja appa akan terbebani dengan hal ini."

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Semenjak Hoseok mulai bercerita, satu-persatu kenangan pahitnya terbuka. Dan Jungkook benci itu.

"Hyung..." suaranya terdengar parau. Hoseok tercekat dan membalikkan tubuh Jungkook. Didapatinya wajah manis itu basah oleh air mata.

"Kookie, wae? Kenapa menangis?"

"Appa sudah memaafkanmu, hyung. Percayalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat sinar mentari pagi menerobos kedalam retina matanya secara perlahan. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sedikit membiasakan diri.

Jungkook memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sejak kapan ia tidur disofa dengan sebuah selimut?

"Sudah bangun, Jungie eomma?"

"Hyung?"

Jungkook membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menatap heran Hoseok yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Kau tahu, kau menangis sampai tertidur di sana semalam." Telunjuk Hoseok menunjuk sebuah kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Jungho.

"Benarkah? Kau yang memindahkanku kesini?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari Hoseok.

"Apa ada perkembangan dari Jungie hyung?"

Hoseok menggeleng. "Belum. Semua butuh proses, sayang."

Jungkook membawa tubuhnya beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia kembali dan mendapati Hoseok duduk di kursi yang tadi ditunjuknya. Berbicara dengan Jungho.

"Jungie, kau mendengarnya kan? Daddy disini sayang. Buka matamu ne?"

Jungkook mematung di ambang pintu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hoseok memproklamasikan dirinya dengan sebutan 'daddy' dihadapan Jungho.

"Hoseok hyung.."

Kepala bersurai cokelat tua itu meoleh.

"Antarkan aku ketempat Hyunjin ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kook. Dokter bilang, Hyunjin akan segera sadar karena pengaruh obat biusnya sudah mulai melemah."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. Hoseok benar-benar mengantarnya ke ruang rawat Hyunjin yang tepat berjarak dua kamar dari ruangan Jungho. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Kuharap Hyunjin cepat sadar Tae."

"Kuharap Jungie juga."

Senyum kembali terkembang di bibir Jungkook. "Terima kasih."

"Kapan kau tinggal bersama Hoseok hyung? Aku akan pindah dengan Seokjin hyung saat kau sudah disana."

"Aku tidak tahu." Gelengan pelan dari Jungkook membuat kening Taehyung berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook kembali menggeleng.

"Hyung tahu kan, ayahnya Hoseok hyung begitu tidak menyukaiku."

Taehyung ikut menunduk lesu saat bahu Jungkook merosot. Menandakan namja manis itu tengah bersedih.

"Taekwoon appa dan Hakyeon eomma belum tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Apa?!"

"Mereka mengira jika Hyunjin adalah putra Hoseok hyung. Karena mereka tahu aku hamil setelah dua minggu menikah dengan Hoseok hyung. Padahal kenyataannya aku sudah hamil satu bulan waktu itu. Terlebih Hyunjin terlahir prematur dan ia mewarisi hampir seluruh wajahku, kecuali matanya. Ia memiliki mata ayahnya."

Jungkook sedikit melongo mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Jadi, yang tahu jika Jung Hyunjin itu sebenarnya adalah putra seorang Kim Seokjin, hanya Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Seokjin sendiri?

"Hyunjin prematur?"

"Ya. Seharusnya ia dan Jungho terpaut usia dua tahun tiga bulan. Mengingat aku hamil saat bulan ke-tiga belas kau menghilang. Tapi ia lahir saat bulan April. Itu artinya, ia lahir saat usia kandunganku baru berusia delapan bulan."

"B-bagimana Hyunjin bisa prematur Tae?" kentara sekali jika Jungkook terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan penjelasan Taehyung. Bayi lahir prematur hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kandungan lemah dan penyakit. Tapi Hyunjin tampak sehat-sehat saja.

"Kandunganku lemah Kook. Saat aku hamil, aku dalam kondisi stress yang berlebihan. Bahkan bulan pertama hingga bulan kelima usia kandunganku, aku hanya mampu berbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dan bergantung pada segala macam obat-obatan agar janinku bertahan minimal sampai berusia tujuh bulan. Dan saat kandunganku genap delapan bulan, Hyunjin dipaksa lahir secara prematur karena kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandungnya selama genap sembilan bulan."

Mata Jungkook semakin melebar. Taehyung berada di antara hidup dan mati saat mengandung Hyunjin. Tak jauh beda dengan dirinya saat mengandung Jungho.

"Aku nyaris kehilangan Jungho, Tae."

"Hah?! Maksudmu?" kini giliran mata gelap Taehyung yang terbelalak.

"Aku nyaris keguguran tiga kali. Itu yang menyebabkan Jungho memiliki kelainan pada darahnya. Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti saat dokter megatakan kenapa 'nyaris keguguran' berdampak pada 'kelainan darah'."

Nafas Taehyung tercekat. Tiga kali? Itu bukan angka yang sedikit bagi ibu—namja—hamil!

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Pertama, saat usia kandunganku baru menginjak satu bulan. Saat aku pertama kali mengetahuinya. Saat kejadian menyesakkan itu terjadi. Saat aku diusir Hoseok hyung dari mansion Jung. Hoseok hyung mendorongku hingga membentur lantai."

Taehyung menarik nafasnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ngeri untuk mendengar cerita Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit ini dan bertemu Park Jimin, seorang dokter kandungan disini. Jimin mengatakan padaku, jika aku bisa saja keguguran jika aku terlambat datang lima menit. Janinku hampir bergeser dari tempatnya."

"Jungkook, aku tidak membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu. Dan kau pergi ke London dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Jimin membawaku ke rumahnya setelah aku menangis tidak ingin kembali ke rumahku sendiri. Aku bertemu istrinya, seorang namja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah. Dokter yang menangani Jungho dan Hyunjin kemarin. Park Yoongi."

"Apa? Kau dan dokter Park saling mengenal?"

"Ya. Dan aku tinggal di sana selama seminggu. Memulihkan kondisiku, sebelum aku memutuskan pergi ke London."

"Kau pergi ke London seminggu kemudian?"

Sebuah anggukan dan senyuman Taehyung terima.

"Ya. Dan saat aku pertama kali tiba di London, hah...aku tidak sanggup menceritakannya Tae, maaf..."

Taehyung mengusap bahu Jungkook. Ia mengerti perasaan Jungkook. Itu kenangan masa lalu yang pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.."

"Terima kasih, dan...aku harus kembali ke ruangan Jungho."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengantar Jungkook sampai ke pintu. Mempersilahkan istri pertama Jung Hoseok itu kembali ke tempat putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak kembali ke kamar Jungho. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju ke lorong yang mengarah ke tempat yang disebut kamar mandi. Pikirannya melanglang-buana...berkelana ke masa silam yang sejujurnya tidak ingin ia ingat, mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan keluarganya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Juli, 28th

.

.

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Mulai saat ini, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan memenuhi sebuah gereja di tengah-tengah kota Busan. Di sebuah gereja yang sudah di sulap sedemikian rupa untuk dijadikan tempat suci pengikraran janji dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai dihadapan Tuhan.

"Jung Hoseok-ssi, silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Namja tampan berbalut tuxedo putih dengan rambut hitam legamnya, menatap penuh arti pada namja manis dihadapannya.

"Kim Jungkook, aku mencintaimu."

Dua bibir itu saling menyatu. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang membuncah hingga rasanya mereka terbang diatas awan. Menerbangkan jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perut. Mengembangkan senyuman paling bahagia di sela ciuman manisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hoseok hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

August, 1st

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam tiga puluh malam. Ini hari pertama Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya di mansion Jung, sebagai salah satu bagian di dalamnya. Menyandang gelar istri Tuan Jung yang bungsu. Sebagai seorang istri Jung Hoseok, yang menikahinya tiga hari yang lalu di kota kelahirannya.

"Kookie~~ ayo masuk sayang~" seorang namja manis dengan kulit sedikit lebih gelap merentangkan kedua lengannya. Bermaksud meminta sebuah pelukan selamat datang.

"Annyeonghaseo, Hakyeonie eomma." Jungkook memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada ibu—ehm—mertuanya.

"Anggap rumah sendiri ya sayang...Oh ya! Dimana Hosiki?"

"Aku disini eomma~"

Hakyeon menoleh ke belakang Jungkook. Putra bungsunya tengah berdiri di belakang sang istri.

"Aigoo~~ sini! Beri ibumu ini sebuah pelukan!"

Hoseok terkekeh namun tetap memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk ibunya.

"Masuklah ke kamar kalian. Eomma akan memanggil saat jam makan malam. Daehyunie akan berkunjung hari ini." Senyum merekah mengiringi wajah manis Nyonya Jung.

"Hyung datang?! Astaga~ ia bahkan tidak datang di hari pernikahanku!"

"Mungkin Daehyun hyung sangat sibuk, hyung."

Oh! Hoseok bahkan lupa jika ia mengajak sang istri ke rumah ini. Salahkan saja otaknya yang masih terbiasa dengan kebiasaan lamanya sebelum menikah.

"Kau membelanya Kookie? Tidak membela suami-mu yang tampan ini?"

Putaran bola mata malas Jungkook hadiahkan untuk Hoseok. Daehyun dan Hoseok tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama narsis! Pantas saja Youngjae—istri Daehyun—pernah memperingatkannya dulu.

"Aigoo~~ jangan bermesraan disini! Sana ke kamar kalian!" Hakyeon dengan gemas berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok dan Jungkook. Sungguh, ibu dua anak itu tengah menahan senyum saat ini.

"Kau dengar Kookie? Eomma meminta kita untuk bermesraan di kamar. Hm?"

"A-apaan sih hyung!"

Jungkook mendorong bahu Hoseok menjauh saat dirasanya namja tampan itu berbisik begitu rendah di telinganya. Sial! Hoseok berniat menggodanya. Apalagi dengan tampang mesumnya itu.

"Ja~~ kita lanjutkan yang semalam tertunda. Berapa ronde hm?"

"Hyung!" Jungkook memekik.

Bagaimana tidak? Hoseok dengan seenak jidatnya menggendong dirinya menaiki tangga. Brydal style. Dan Jungkook bersumpah, ia mendengar cekikikan ibu mertuanya dari arah dapur.

Aihh~~ rumah ini auranya 'negatif'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata tajam Tuan Jung tidak lepas dari Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merasa kecil di sini. Di saat ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hoseok di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Jung lainnya.

"Kenapa anak itu ada disini?"

Bahkan Jungkook baru saja hendak mengucapkan doa di dalam hatinya, tetapi ayah mertuanya ini sudah lebih dulu mematahkan harapan doa Jungkook yang belum terucap.

"Dia istriku appa, jadi ia berhak disini selama aku juga ada disini."

Tuan Jung mendengus. Menatap remeh Hoseok.

"Dengar Jung Hoseok, aku tidak pernah menganggap anak ini sebagai istrimu dan menantuku."

Kini giliran Hoseok yang mendengus.

"Bisakah appa berhenti membicarakan hal tidak berguna seperti ini huh?"

"Sudahlah, Taekwoonie. Terima Jungkookie dan hapus ego tak beralasanmu itu." Kali ini Nyonya Jung ikut bersuara. Dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak enak dengan menantunya yang bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu tiba disini.

"Jung Hakyeon kau diamlah."

"Kau memandang menantuku seperti itu dan kau menyuruhku diam? Ya Tuhan, otakmu itu sebenarnya terisi apa sih?!" Nyonya Jung membanting sendoknya dengan keras di atas meja makan.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian bertiga tidak bertengkar disini? Lihatlah Jungkook, dia disini, eomma, appa! Dan kau Jung Hoseok, lihat keadaan istrimu sekarang!"

Daehyun mendelik tajam pada tiga orang dewasa yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Ayahnya, ibunya, dan juga adiknya. Ugh..Daehyun menjadi merasa kasian pada adik iparnya yang sungguh, seharusnya pertengkaran tak bermutu ini tidak terjadi di depan Jungkook.

"A-ahh..aku tidak apa-apa, Daehyun Hyung..." suara Jungkook bergetar. Ia takut sebenarnya.

"Lihat! Apa kalian tidak berfikir jika seharusnya hal bodoh ini tidak perlu kalian lakukan? Setidaknya tidak dihadapan Jungkook!" Oke, Daehyun melupakan sopan santunnya. Persetan dengan itu semua, ia benci sekaligus malu melihat orang tua dan adiknya selalu adu mulut seperti ini.

"Jung Daehyun, lebih baik kau diam!"

Dengusan kesal terdengar dari Daehyun. Ia meraih gelas minumnya dan meminum isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Appa, aku tahu kau tidak suka Jungkook. Tapi tolong...setidaknya jangan seperti ini di depannya. Kau sama saja menyakitiku appa." Ini Hoseok. Ia memandang sedih ayahnya yang memandang tajam pada dirinya.

"Coba saja jika kau menuruti perkataanku untuk menikah dengan Taehyung, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

""Appa!/Taekwoon!""

SRET.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Permisi, eomma, appa."

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. Membungkuk sebentar dan melangkah meningalkan meja makan dan menghiraukan teriakan Hoseok dan Nyonya Jung yang menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae.."

Jungkook melirik lengan kokoh yang baru saja melingkari pinggangnya dengan manis. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Kookie..."

Membawa lengannya untuk diletakkan di atas lengan yang memeluknya. Jungkook bersandar sepenuhnya pada dada bidang orang yang menikahinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya memandang lurus langit gelap dari atas balkon kamarnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau menikahi Taehyung, bukan diriku."

Nadanya terdengar miris dan terluka. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan terluka jika disikapi seperti itu oleh mertuanya sendiri.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kook. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Pelukan di pinggang Jungkook mengerat.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Hyung."

"Kurasa satu hal yang tadi presentase kemungkinannya hanya lima persen. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum dengan setetes air mata mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya dan jatuh tepat diatas lengan yang memeluknya.

"Ayahmu tidak menyukaiku."

"Tidak. Appa hanya belum menyukaimu sayang."

Jungkook tertawa. Orang bodoh akan tahu jika tawa Jungkook memilukan.

"Hanya belum, dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari belakang Jungkook.

"Jung Jungkook,"

"Hm?"

"Kau istriku. Harusnya kau percaya semua yang aku katakan."

"Aku percaya. Tapi.."

Jungkook membiarkan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya jatuh begitu saja. Semakin lama semakin deras.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa bertahan."

Tubuh Jungkook dibalik tiba-tiba hingga ia berhadapan dengan namja tampan berstatus suaminya, Jung Hoseok. Ia melihat wajah tampan itu terkejut dengan air matanya.

"Dengarkan aku."

Hoseok menarik nafasnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook erat. Seolah Jungkook akan terbang jauh jika genggamannya terlepas.

"Kita tidak akan tinggal disini lagi. Aku akan membeli apartemen untuk kita tinggali. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba. Ya?"

Airmata Jungkook tidak berhenti. Wajahnya semakin basah dan isakannya keluar dengan lancar. Ia bahkan tidak mampu memandang manik gelap yang sama terlukanya dengan ia.

"Sayang lihat aku. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun berfikiran jika kau tidak akan bertahan denganku. Sekalipun jangan pernah."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Hoseok membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku akan bertahan. Meski nanti kita tidak akan bersama, percayalah aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat itu dan seterusnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

September 24,

.

.

Langkah kaki Jungkook begitu ringan. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah paper bag ber-logo-kan sebuah toko ternama di Korea. Ya, Jungkook baru saja membeli sesuatu.

Hari ini Hoseok bilang jika ia sudah membeli sebuah apartemen baru untuk mereka tempati. Setelah dua bulan lamanya, akhirnya hal itu bisa terwujud. Meski Hoseok harus kerja keras banting tulang seorang diri. Ia bilang, ia tidak mau menerima 'bantuan' apapun dari keluarga Jung untuk apartemennya. Dan Jungkook baru saja membeli sebuah jam meja dengan desain eropa klasik. Berniat meminta Hoseok untuk meletakkannya di apartemen baru mereka.

Brak.

Baru saja Jungkook tersenyum membayangkan hari pertamanya di apartemen besok, ia telah dikejutkan dengan paper bagnya yang jatuh ke trotoar. Ia memekik sesaat dan hendak memarahi orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Tidak sampai sebuah suara terdengar.

"Junni-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang namja yang Jungkook perkirakan beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Daehyun tengah berjongkok di sebelah anak perempuan yang ternyata adalah orang yang menabrak Jungkook.

"Maaf, apa dia putri anda?"

Orang itu mengangguk. "Maafkan kesalahan putriku, Tuan."

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia melihat anak perempuan itu menangis karena darah keluar dari lututnya yang tergores.

"Sepertinya putrimu terluka. Sini, biar aku yang mengobati. Kebetulan aku membawa obat luka tadi."

Jungkook berjongkok dan mulai mengobati luka anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Junni itu.

"Akh! Perih~~"

Junni menangis saat ia mencoba berdiri. Wajar saja karena Jungkook rasa luka di lututnya cukup dalam. Dan Jungkook merasa bersalah karena telah berfikir untuk memarahi anak ini.

"Ugh...sudah sayang. Jangan menangis, sini paman gendong.."

Jungkook mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan disambut manja oleh gadis cilik berusia sekitar tiga tahunan itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook geli sendiri dengan sebutan 'paman' untuk dirinya.

"Huhuhu...appa~ ini sakit~"

Anak itu merengek pada ayahnya sambil menujuk lututnya. Dan ayahnya mendekat untuk melihat lukanya.

Dan Jungkook cukup terkejut karena namja itu meletakkan sebelah lengannya di pinggangnya dan yang lainnya di lutut anaknya. Ugh, wajah mereka teralu dekat. Dan Jungkook sadar ini tidak benar. Ia sudah memiliki suami bung!

"Eum..ma-maf, tapi saya harus segera pergi. Maaf Tuan."

Namja dihadapan Jungkook tersenyum paham dan mengambil alih Junni dari gendongannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu dan juga telah menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya kesalahan kecil. baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Jungkook buru-buru melangkah menjauh. Sungguh, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak.

Dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, namja dan anak kecil digendongannya itu tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Selamat, Kim Jungkook."

.

.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc**

Yuhuuuu~~ chapter 10 kambek~~~ gimana-gimana? Aneh? Maaf ya..

Aihh...aku gak bisa bales review, lagi ada acara sekolah. Ini aku update jm segini juga karena ada break. Tapi aku selalu baca review kalian kok. Sekali lagi maaf ya

 **See you next chapter~**

 **RnR please~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	11. Chapter 11

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memandang sendu pantulan wajahnya pada kaca kamar mandi. Terlihat sekali perbedaan yang ada padanya. Sorot matanya kelam. Seperti enggan untuk berbinar. Jungkook akui, ia bahagia sekarang. Tapi disisi lain, ia terluka. Putranya berada disini antara hidup dan mati.

Drrt. Drrt.

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar. Menampilkan ID Hoseok di layarnya.

"Ya hyung?"

"..."

"B-benarkah?! A-aku akan segera kesana sekarang!"

Jungkook memutus panggilannya dan berlari keluar kamar mandi. Air mata bahagia menetes dari mata kirinya. Senyuman lega diiringi ucapan syukur terlontar dari bibirnya.

Jungho sadar dari komanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungie!"

Jungkook tidak bisa berfikir jernih hingga ia membuka—membanting—pintu ruang rawat Jungho dengan tidak sabaran. Ia menemukan wajah Jungho yang menatapnya bingung sesaat setelah ia masuk.

"J-jungie..." suaranya bergetar. Sarat akan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Mom.."

Tangis Jungkook pecah seketika. Ia merindukan panggilan itu. Panggilan paling indah dalam hidupnya. Jungho hanya tertidur sehari semalam, tapi bagi Jungkook terasa seperti setahun.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Jungho mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Jungkook. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelah Jungkook. Mengusap bahu ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Dad.."

Oh Tuhan! Hoseok lupa caranya bernafas sekarang. Tepat saat bibir mungil itu mengucap sebuah kata yang selama ini hanya Hoseok dengar dari Hyunjin.

"J-jungie.."

"Dad...kemarilah.." Jungho memberi isyarat agar Hoseok mendekat. Memeluk dirinya dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Sebuah isakan lirih terdengar ke telinga Jungkook dan Hoseok yang saling berpelukan dengan Jungho.

"Hiks...aku sudah lama memimpikan hal seperti ini. Hiks..maaf paman Hoseok, Jungie hanya rindu Daddy...maaf memanggilmu seperti itu."

Baju bagian depan Jungkook diremas kuat oleh Jungho. Dan terasa basah. Jungkook juga merasakan tubuh kecil yang di dekapnya ini bergetar seiring tangisannya yang semakin keras.

"Hiks..Mom...mianhae..mianhae mom..."

"Untuk apa sayang? Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Jungho semakin mencengkeram baju Jungkook.

"Grandpa bilang, Jungie boleh ikut grandpa kesana.."

DEG.

Hoseok dan Jungkook mematung. Tanpa sadar keduanya saling pandang. Bingung dengan maksud Jungho.

"Jungie apa maksudmu sayang?" Ini Hoseok. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menghadapkan Jungho ke arahnya. Memandang tegas manik yang sama dengan miliknya itu.

"Paman...grandpa bilang, Jungie boleh ikut grandpa. Hiks...tapi Jungie tidak boleh membawa Mommy..."

"Grandpa? Yongguk Grandpa?"

Jungho mengangguk. Sukses membuat tubuh Jungkook lemas seketika. Ia berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur dan memandang putranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mom...Jungie ingin bertemu dad..."

"..."

"Please Mom..."

Jungkook meraih kepala Jungho untuk di kecupnya lama. Membiarkan air matanya meleleh disana.

Hoseok menunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Ia menangis.

"Mom..."

"Ya sayang. Jungie akan bertemu dad, sekarang."

Jungho tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Jungkook semakin terluka dan ketakutan.

"Jungie.." Hoseok memanggil. Sesaat setelah Jungkook meraih tangannya yang terkepal. Seolah mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Sini peluk Daddy sayang.." Kedua lengan Hoseok terbuka, bersiap menyambut si kecil yang menatapnya bingung.

"Paman kenapa?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hoseok. Ia meraih Jungho ke dalam pelukannya dengan paksa. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Hoseok tertawa tapi air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Jungie bilang ingin ketemu daddy kan? Lalu kenapa tidak memeluk dad?"

"Paman, jangan buat Jungie berharap!" Nada protes yang manja itu membuat Hoseok semakin tertawa dan menangis.

"Jung-Ho, putra kandung Jung Hoseok dengan Kim Jungkook. Kakak tiri Jung—ah tidak, Kim Hyunjin. Anak tiri bibi Park Taehyung dan paman Kim Seokjin. Puas sayang?"

Manik gelap Jungho membelalak kecil. Mulutnya terbuka seolah bertanya pada Jungkook. Dan ibunya itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Paman Hoseok daddy-nya Jungie..."

Senyuman lebar terlukis di paras tampan Jungho. Reflek lengannya membalas pelukan Hoseok. Ia merasa...nyaman.

"Paman tidak bohong kan?"

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban bagi Jungho.

"Daddy?"

"Ya sayang?"

Pelukan Jungho mengerat. Ia menangis.

"Dad...a-aku mencintaimu..hiks..maaf..."

"Wae? Kenapa minta maaf sayang?"

Tangisan Jungho semakin keras. Ia memandang ibunya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Jaga mommy ya dad...untuk Jungie..please..."

Hoseok mengangguk. Tapi ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Jungie mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nafas tercekat dan suara bergetar.

"Ikut grandpa. Jungie tidak bisa melihat Mommy menangis dan terluka. Jadi, karena Dad sudah disini, mungkin Jungie bisa ikut grandpa dan tidak menjadi beban untuk Mommy."

Jungkook jatuh terduduk di lantai. Air matanya semakin deras. Dan Hoseok memeluk erat putra kecilnya. Ia juga menangis. Sungguh demi apapun! Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Appa...jangan bawa Jungie..hiks...kumohon..." Jungkook terdengar memohon.

"Appa tahu kan? Dia itu nyawaku appa, hartaku yang paling berharga. Hiks..j-jika appa membawanya, aku akan seperti apa nantinya? Kumohon jangan appa..."

"Yongguk appa..." suara berat Hoseok terdengar putus asa.

"Aku bersalah appa. Tidak seharusnya aku mendatangi mereka seperti ini. Aku minta maaf appa. Kumohon...jangan bawa Jungie..hiks...J-jungkook mencintainya. Lebih dari apapun, appa!"

"Appa...kumohon..."

"Mom...Dad..."

Keduanya menatap Jungho. Anak yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar seperti kembaran Hoseok itu tengah tersenyum.

"Jungie berangkat ya..."

"Andwae!" Jungkook berdiri. Lengannya mencengkeram erat kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Dengarkan Mommy sayang. Yongguk grandpa sudah tenang disana. Yang berbicara dengan Jungie itu bukan grandpa! Jungie tahu jika Mommy mencintaimu lebih dari apapun kan?"

Jungho mengangguk.

"Oleh karena itu jangan pergi sayang. Jungie tidak menjadi beban Mommy. Jungie bilang ingin bertemu daddy kan? Sekarang Jungie sudah bertemu dengannya, lalu apa Jungie akan meninggalkan dad begitu saja? Dad juga merindukanmu sayang."

"T-tapi mom...Jungie harus pergi. Jungie hanya ingin berpamitan—"

"Tidak! Mom tidak mengijinkan!"

"Jungie, bercandamu tidak lucu sayang."

"Jungie tidak bercanda! Hyunjin juga akan ikut!"

DEG.

Hyunjin?

"A-apa maksudmu sayang?"

Jungho menarik nafas.

"Kami akan merayakan ulang tahunku di makam Yongguk grandpa. Ish Mom tidak peka!"

"Apa?"

Jadi, mereka semua menguras air mata tadi untuk apa?

"Jungie..kau bercanda kan?"

Jungho merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur. Ia sedikit meringis karena kepalanya yang diperban dan terluka.

"Dengarkan Jungie baik-baik Mom. Kemarin, entah kapan, Jungie lupa karena Jungie tidak tahu berapa lama Jungie tertidur. Jungie dan Hyunjin sepakat merayakan ulang tahunku di makam grandpa."

Hoseok dan Jungkook cengo.

"Jungie tidak mau Mom menangis seperti ulang tahun Jungie yang sebelumnya. Mom selalu berkata 'seandainya ayahmu disini dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu' dengan tangisan setiap Jungie tidur di malam ulang tahun Jungie."

What?

"Dan tadi Jungie berangkat itu maksudnya Jungie mau mencari Hyunjin, berpamitan pada bibi Taehyung dan paman Seokjin. Memintakan izin untuk Hyunjin."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi sayang? Dan meminta maaf juga?"

Jungho mendengus.

"Ish, dad juga tidak peka! Jungie tadi menangis bahagia tau! Setelah sekian lama Jungie bertanya pada Mom dan meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan daddy, akhirnya hari ini Jungie bertemu dengan Daddy. Dan Jungie meminta maaf karena Jungie tahu Jungie jadi beban buat Mommy setiap kali Jungie bertanya seperti itu."

"Tadi Jungie bermimpi, Jungie melihat Dad dan Mom menikah. Ada halmeoni dan grandpa juga disana. Tapi anehnya Mom dan Dad tidak tahu kalau Jungie ada ditengah-tengah kalian."

"Jadi, kau tadi bilang ingin ikut grandpa itu maksdunya kau hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di makam Yongguk grandpa? Berdoa disana maksudmu sayang?"

Jungho mengangguk antusias.

Oh Tuhan! Ini siapa yang harus Jungkook benturkan ke tembok. Dirinya dan Hoseok yang kurang peka atau Jungho yang keterlaluan? Demi apapun ia dan suaminya sudah terbawa suasana dan berfikiran macam-macam. Tapi ternyata...

Ia dan Hoseok sama-sama merasa bodoh disini. -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni!" Jungho berteriak antusias menyambut kedatangan lelaki cantik yang muncul dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka dari luar.

"Jungie sayang~ apa kabarmu nak?" Himchan datang bersama Jiwon.

"Baik halmeoni." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan yang sekarang benar-benar mirip Hoseok itu.

"Mana yang sakit sayang?"

Jungho menggeleng imut. "Nothing."

"Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong...dimana ibumu sayang?"

"Aku disini eomma.."

Himchan berbalik dan mendapati Jungkook yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Hoseok di sofa di ujung ruangan.

"Hei kalian! Anakmu sakit tapi malah bermesraan diujung sana!" Ini Jiwon. Ia menunjuk wajah Jungkook dan Hoseok bergantian.

"Sudahlah paman, mungkin Mom and Dad sedang melepas rindu."

Jiwon mendelik kearah Jungho. Heol..bagaimana bocah sekecil ini mengerti apa itu 'melepas rindu'?

"Hosiki disini?"

Wajar jika Himchan tidak tahu. Karena kemarin Jungkook langsung melesat begitu saja kerumah sakit tanpa pamit. Dan pagi tadi Jungkook baru menelepon dan memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya.

"Ne eomma."

Entah untuk apa, senyum penuh kelegaan timbul dari bibir Himchan. Ia lantas tertawa pelan.

"Terimakasih. Sudah menemani cucu laki-laki eomma ini setiap saat."

Jungkook tertawa. Ia hendak berdiri dari duduknya namun sebelah lengan Hoseok yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari pinggangnya itu terasa mengerat.

"Hyung singkirkan tanganmu. Aku ngin memeluk eomma!"

Bukannya melepas, Hoseok malah menggeleng imut dengan bibir bawah dimajukan. Persis seperti aegyo Jungho yang baru saja tadi dikeluarkannya untuk sang nenek.

"Tidak, sayang. Ada Jiwon hyung disana. Biarkan aku memelukmu~"

Jungkook yakin wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Demi apapun kata-kata Hoseok sangat cheesy, seolah-olah mereka masih berpacaran, belum menikah. Dan, jangan lupakan jika ada Himchan, Jiwon, dan juga 'kembaran Hoseok' disana.

"Sudahlah Kookie, temani saja suamimu. Eomma biar Jungho saja yang memeluk. Iya kan Jungie?"

Jungho mengangguk antusias dan merentangkan kedua lengannya. Himchan menyambut baik pelukan sang cucu. Sedikit menggoyangkan badan Jungho ke kakan-ke kiri.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya Jungie, jangan sampai kecelakaan seperti ini lagi. Tidak kasian pada Mommy? Mom sampai punya lingkar panda di matanya." Himchan berbisik—masih dengan memeluk Jungho.

"Jungie begini juga karena Hyunjin, halmeoni." Jungho membalas dengan bisikan pula.

"Hyunjin? Hyunjin kenapa?"

"Harusnya yang terluka parah itu Hyunjin halmeoni, jika saja Jungho tidak mendorongnya dan mengorbankan diri sendiri."

Himchan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit Jungho.

"Kau baik sayang. Seperti ibumu."

"Terimakasih, grandma.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu serius. Namun bisa menjadi serius suatu saat."

Sepasang manusia tengah memandang serius layar yang menampilkan hasil X-Ray di sebuah ruangan. Jemari mereka saling bertautan dengan gugup.

"Benturan di kepalanya cukup keras. Pendarahannya untung tidak terjadi di dalam. Tapi satu yang perlu kita antisipasi dan perlu bagi kita untuk mempersiapkan diri."

Detak jantung sepasang manusia disana semakin cepat. Seiring tatapan serius sang dokter berambut silver dengan tag name 'Park Yoongi'.

"Jungho gegar otak."

"Apa?!"

Mulut Hoseok terkatup, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang langsung mengutarakan keterkejutannya. Oh, jadi sepasang tadi adalah Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Anda bisa melihat bagian tempurung kiri atasnya sedikit retak kan? Nah itulah yang bisa menyebabkan ia gegar otak. Itu juga yang menyebabkan Jungho sadar dari komanya lebih cepat. Mungkin ada beberap hal yang Jungho lupakan."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar. "Jungho amnesia semi-permanen?"

Park Yoongi mengangguk. "Mungkin dia akan sedikit melupakan kenangannya saat tinggal di London, Jungkook-ah. Dan satu lagi, kemungkinan Jungho untuk pingsan beberapa kali setelah ini cukup besar."

"Yoongi Hyung jangan bercanda.."

"T-tunggu.."

Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama menatap Hoseok yang kini menatap mereka satu persatu dengan bingung.

"Kau dan Dokter Park saling mengenal Kookie?"

Jungkook dan Yoongi mengagguk bersamaan.

"Yoongi hyung yang membantu ku saat aku pendarahan di malam kau mengusirku hyung. Suaminya yang menolongku saat aku nyaris keguguran."

Mulut Hoseok menganga. Ia hendak mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti hyungie. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Tidak sampai telunjuk Jungkook berada di depan bibirnya. Otomatis membuat bibirnya kembali terkatup. Ingatkan Hoseok untuk bertanya kepada Jungkook setelah ini.

"Baiklah Yoongi hyung, lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

Oh bung, Yoongi hanya memasang tampang datarnya. -_-

"Jadi, kalian harus bersiap-siap jika Jungho mengalami mood-swing seperti ibu hamil. Misalnya ia menjadi sangat sensitif dan emosional dalam beberapa hal. Dan Hoseok-ssi..."

Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menjadi dua kali lebih serius.

"Jungho butuh anda untuk selalu bersama Jungkook dan menemaninya, menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia bangun."

"Saya akan melakukannya, Yoongi-ssi."

Sebuah senyuman tersemat di bibir Yoongi. Dalam hati mengucap syukur atas kedua pasangan yang sudah dipertemukan kembali oleh Tuhan dihadapannya ini. Ia bersyukur karena Jungkook tidak lagi menanggung jungho sendirian. Ya, Yoongi tahu segala hal tentang Jungkook, Jungho, dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei hei..sudah sayang..cup cup..sini peluk Mom..cup cup.."

Taehyung memeluk—menggendong—Hyunjin yang langsung menangis saat ia sadar. Sempat membuat ia dan Seokjin kebingungan sebenarnya.

"Mom..kepala Hyunjin sakit~ tangannya Hyunjin juga...huhuhu..."

Jujur saja, Taehyung tidak tega. Hyunjin mengeluh kepalanya sakit namun dokter mengatakan ini hanya efek halusinasi pasca kecelakaan. Jadi sebenarnya rasa sakitnya tidak ada. Hanya perasaan Hyunjin saja.

"Mau di gendong Seokjin appa sayang? Siapa tau sakitnya hilang."

Sebuah anggukan manja Taehyung terima. Ia lantas mengisyaratkan Seokjin mendekat dan mengambil alih Hyunjin.

"Ugh...kau semakin berat sayang." Dendang Seokjin. Mencoba menghibur anaknya. Ekhm...udah pada tahu Hyunjin anaknya Seokjin kan..

"Appa~"

"Iya sayang?"

"Hyunjin mau ketemu Jungho hyung...ayo kesana..."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita mengunjungi Jungho hyung ya. Tadi Dad bilang Jungho hyung sudah bangun. Tapi berhenti nangis dulu dong.."

"Baiklah. Hyunjin berhenti nangis."

Hyunjin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Berusaha meredam isakannya meski bahunya masih naik turun. Mengundang kikian geli dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Jungho hyung!"

"Hyunjin!"

Oke. Sekarang ruangan rawat Jungho dipenuhi teriakan dua anak manusia beda usia dan beda nada suara. Yang satu husky, yang satu cempreng.

"Appa~ Hyunjin mau duduk disana~ disebelah Jungho hyung~~"

Seokjin menurut saja. Ia membawa Hyunjin mendekat dan mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidur. Sementara ia berdiri dan menyangga botol infus Hyunjin.

"Hyung sendirian? Mana Dad dan bibi Jungkook?"

"Mereka masih diluar Hyunjin. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Senyum persegi Taehyung menghiasi wajah Hyunjin. Saat ini ia benar-benar mirip Taehyung.

"Hyunjin baik-baik saja. Hyung juga kan?"

Jungho mengangguk antusias. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Ia seperti hendak menangis.

"Hiks.." dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian ia terisak.

"Mommy...hiks...Mom kemana halmeoni?" Oh, dia menangis menanyakan Jungkook pada Himchan.

"Mom masih diluar dengan Dad sayang...why?"

"Hiks...suruh Mom kembali halmeoni. Sekarang!" Nadanya terdengar menuntut. Kontan saja Himchan kebingungan. Namun ia menuruti permintaan Jungho. Mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap menelepon Jungkook.

Klek.

"Mom~~" Tidak, sampai pintu dibuka dan Hoseok muncul bersama Jungkook.

"Jungie why?"

Jungkook kebingungan. Jelas saja. Ia baru masuk dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Jungho yang sedang menangis. Dan ada Hyunjin, Seokjin, dan Taehyung juga disana.

"Mom peluk Jungie~ hiks..."

Masih dengan wajah bingung, Jungkook mendekat dan segera saja Jungho menghambur ke pelukannya. Dan menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

"Hei hei, kau kenapa sayang? Ada yang sakit?"

Jungho menggeleng namun tangisnya makin keras.

"Jungkook, kurasa...efeknya mulai terasa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungho tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk. Dihadapannya terhidang satu mangkok bubur lengkap dengan segelas besar susu cokelat. Jungkook duduk disebelahnya dengan satu sendok penuh bubur. Sedangkan Hoseok berdiri di seberang Jungkook menyangga botol infus Jungho. Informasi, Jungho sedang duduk di kursi tunggu yang terletak di lorong tangga darurat sekarang. Yang jujur saja, Jungkook dan Hoseok sempat kebingungan kenapa putranya menangis, merengek, meminta untuk makan di lorong tangga darurat.

"Dad...Jungie mau permen..." mata bening Jungho menatap memohon pada Hoseok.

"Nanti sayang, setelah buburmu habis."

Jungho kembali mengerecutkan bibirnya. Kedua kakinya yang bergelantungan digoyangkan dengan manja.

"Sekarang~"

"Nanti Jungie, setelah buburmu habis dan obatmu kau telan."

"Mom..."

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Turuti Daddy-mu sayang..." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur ke hadapan Jungho. Yang mau tidak mau, Jungho telan dengan setengah ikhlas.

"Jungie, kalau ada yang sakit, beritahu Mom sama Dad ya? Jangan diam saja."

Jungho menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook bergantian. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Tapi anehnya, ada air mata dari mata kanannya.

"Jadi, begini ya rasanya punya orang tua lengkap?"

Mata Jungho melengkung. Persis Hoseok ketika tersenyum. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar meski air mata masih mengaliri paras tampannya.

"Mom, tau tidak? Jungie merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia disini. Ternyata Hyunjin benar, punya ayah itu menyenangkan."

Diam-diam Hoseok menarik senyum tipis. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari Jungho. Berbeda seperti saat Hyunjin yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hoseok merasa benar-benar berbeda.

"Mom jangan menangis lagi ya...Jungie tidak akan menanyakan daddy lagi. Dan Daddy jangan buat Mom menangis ya..nanti Jungie akan mengajak Mommy kembali ke rumah halmeoni."

Sebuah cengiran lebar terlukis pada wajah Jungho.

"Ne. Dad tidak akan membuat Mommy menangis. Tidak akan sayang."

Jungkook tersenyum. Memandang Hoseok yang kini mencium pucuk kepala sang putra dengan sayang. Memberi kehangatan tersendiri pada ruang hatinya.

'Jadi begini ya...rasanya bersama-sama dalam sebuah keluarga kecil. saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Memberi kehangatan yang berbeda.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **tBc.**

Panas-panas~~~~ disini jam setengah tiga sore masih panas, gimana di tempat kalian readers-deul? Oh...maafkan saya apdetnya sore-sore begini xD hehe...

Balas-balas review ya~~

 **Michaelchildhood :** Leo gak suka sama Jungkook itupun saya juga gak tau kenapa~ hikseu~ sekarang gimana? Iya, Leo masih kagak suka sama Jungkook TT_TT Iya, Justice for Jungkook aja ya~~ TFR ^^

 **Jung Jn :** Aduhhh...jangan baver please, aku gak mau tanggung jawab loh, hehe xD TFR^^

 **GithaCallie :** Kelam plus suram banget! Saya juga gak tahu kenapa si Leo kagak suka sama Kuki huweeeeeeee~~ TT_TT TFR^^

 **Tryss :** Iya, kuki nelangsa banget, duh maafkan saya dedek kuki TT_TT Junni? Nanti kalian bakalan tahu kok, hehe TFR^^

 **hosokpie98 :** Kalo aku gak bikin sendiri ff hopekook, yang ada nambah ngenes hidup saya soalnya kekurangan asupan Hopekook. Ini Jungho udah bangun *Horeeeeee!* Btw, aku juga cinta kamu *tebar lope"* TFR^^

 **JeonJeonzKim :** HAI JEONN ! *lambai-lambai* iya, rasanya emang susah dijelaskan liat mereka berdua baikan, seneng-seneng gimana gitu~ aku sebenarnya juga gak tega sama taetae~~ *tonjok seokjin* Aku suka vkook jd bestfriend soalnya, makanya aku bikin mereka saling menyayangi meski pada dasarnya seperti itu, jangan lempar leo pake aq*ua please~~ dia gak ganteng egen nanti Hahaha, yodah entar aku bilangin si kuki kalo baik dia harus pilih-pilih xD Btw, review-mu puanjangg sekali jeon xD Thx semangat nya^^ TFR^^

 **KahoriKen :** Aku lebih suka kamu menebaknya. Mwehehehe~~~ TFR^^

 **Yymin :** Yang sudah terjadi sudahlah terjadi, penyesalan pasti selalu berada di akhri, spt Hosiki *sok bijak mode on* TFR ya ^^

 **YM424 :** Daehyun kan punya keluarga sendiri, ya masa Kuki nya dibawa, apa xD TFR^^

 **Potato :** Kamu minta NC ?! Aku gak berani bikin NC, huweeee~~ TT_TT , TFR ya ^^

 **Hopekies :** sudah terbayar rasa penasaranmu? Syukurlah~~ xD TFR ^^

Huahahahahahahahahah~~ gaje, abaikan.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Ada yang nangis gak pas scene Jungho pamitan? Pasti nggak ada~ awalnya si Jungho mau tak bikin meninggal, tapi aku gak tega sama Kuki, dan kalo Jungho meninggal pasti Hosiki juga akan semakin merasa berasalah dan menyesal, dan endingnya tidak bisa dibikin. Jadilah waktu itu saya memilih buat gak ngebikin Jungho mati. Jahat ya aku~~~~~~~

Baiklah-baiklah, karena ini saya lagi di telkom buat download Hope On Street *maklum kuota nipis*, jadi hanya segini ya cuap-cuap saya. Dan buat yang nunggu kelanjutan dr **Dhampir's** , harap bersabar ya~ masih proses soalnya, hehe..xD

 **See you next chapter~~**

 **RnR please~~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Minggu depan House of Cards akan Double Update! Just stay~**


	12. Chapter 12

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu penuh Jungho dan Hyunjin menginap di rumah sakit. Selama satu minggu itu pula, Jungkook dan Taehyung harus dipusingkan dengan rengekan dua bocah bermarga 'Jung' yang minta ini-itu. Dan selama itu pula, Hoseok dan Seokjin harus pontang-panting kesana kemari mencari semua yang diinginkan kedua bocah itu. Namun semua terbayar saat keduanya dinyatakan sehat dan boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hoseok mengijinkan Hyunjin dan Taehyung untuk menginap di rumah Seokjin, sementara ia memaksa Jungkook dan Jungho untuk menginap dirumahnya.

"Jungie akan tinggal disini?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Menghasilkan binar yang indah pada mata warisannya dihadapannya.

"Mommy juga?"

Hoseok kembali mengangguk.

"Dad akan mengantarmu ke kamar barumu sayang. Kajja!"

Hoseok meraih Jungho ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya menaiki tangga rendah menuju lantai dua. Hoseok kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu putih tepat di depan kamar yang di tempati Hyunjin. Membukanya.

"Woah~~ ini kamar Jungho Dad?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Jungho suka?"

Anggukan antusias penuh binar kepuasan menjadi jawaban untuk Hoseok saat kedua kaki panjangnya memasuki kamar bernuansa merah putih itu. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah kasur ukuran sedang dengan bed cover senada dengan dindingnya. Lengkap dengan rak penuh novel di sudut kiri ranjang.

"Shishimato? Matoki's Brothers? Daddy turunkan Jungie~"

Hoseok terkekeh dan menurunkan Jungho. Hanya untuk melihat bocah itu berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memeluk boneka kelinci hitam bermasker merah dengan begitu erat sambil berguling-guling.

"Rasanya aku lama sekali tidak menyapamu Shishi~ Aihh...aku merindukanmu~ Matoki yang lain juga~" Kini Jungho sibuk menciumi satu persatu dari 'Matoki's Brothers', boneka-boneka kelinci hitam bertelinga panjang dengan masker yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Kapan kau membawa Matoki's Brothers kemari hyung?"

"Oh Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Kookie!"

Hoseok mengusap dadanya yang terasa melonjak akibat suara Jungkook yang bertanya tepat di sebelah telinganya. Membuyarkan raut bahagianya memandangi Jungho.

"Hehehe...maaf hyungie..."

"Issh...kau ini." Hoseok mengacak gemas surai hitam pekat Jungkook. Hoseok baru menyadari, Jungkook kurusan sekarang.

"Kapan kau membawa 'mereka' hyung?"

"Himchan eomma memberikannya padaku saat aku mengantarnya pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan tolong jangan bertanya, sejak kapan aku mempersiapkan kamar ini untuk Jungho."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Baru saja aku ingin benar-benar menanyakannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kurusan baby~"

"A-apaan sih hyung! Minggir sana!"

Jungkook merona hebat. Pasalnya, Hoseok berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan nada rendah dan...Oh, jangan lupakan lengan kokoh yang sudah bertengger di pinggangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Kau tidak makan dengan baik ya tujuh tahun belakangan?" Nada Hoseok terdengar menyelidik. Membuahkan sebuah tatapan 'What the-' dari mata doe Jungkook.

"Kalau aku tidak makan dengan baik, aku mungkin sudah mati Hyung.." tampang datar menghiasi wajah Jungkook. Ia berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Hoseok yang menutup pintu kamar Jungho. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu putih lain diseberang kamar Jungho, tepat di sebelah kanan kamar Hyunjin.

"Kamarmu dengan Taehyung?" Jungkook menunjuk pintu putih dihadapannya. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Hoseok kembali mengangguk.

Pintu putih itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah kamar sederhana namun elegan. Ada sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang disana. Jungkook membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aroma Taehyung sekali." Ia terkekeh sembari jemarinya mengusap selimut tebal berwarna putih disana.

"Eii...kau cemburu?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, menyuruh Hoseok untuk duduk disana.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada istrimu Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Jungkook. Menarik namja manis itu dan menyuruhnya bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kau juga istriku, Jung Jungkook."

Sebuah kekehan sampai di telinga Hoseok.

"Kurasa, kau masih menyimpan botol parfumku sejah tujuh tahun yang lalu hyung."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Tawa renyah lepas dari bibir Jungkook. Membuat matanya melengkung cantik.

"J-jadi...hahaha..benar ya? Ya ampun hyungie..."

"Heii, itu karena hanya botol transparan dengan cairan merah maroon itu saja yang kau tinggalkan."

Jungkook semakin tertawa. Ia berani bersumpah jika suaminya itu tengah mengerecutkan bibirnya. Dan see...benar saja jika Hoseok tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sekarang. Antara malu, gemas, dan juga kesal.

"Beruntung Taehyung tidak membuangnya."

"Taehyung tidak akan membuangnya Kookie, justru dia yang menyimpannya dengan apik di dalam lemari."

Tawa Jungkook semakin keras. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Hoseok.

"Kau ini hyung...hahaha...kurasa, sebenarnya tangan Taehyung sudah gatal ingin melemparkan botol itu ke dalam bak sampah."

"Sudahlah Kookie~ jangan membahasnya...aku malu ishh!"

"Kyaa~~ Hosiki manis sekali~~"

Oh! Jungkook beteriak layaknya fangirl sekarang. Ia sepertinya sungguh bahagia dengan wajah merah padam plus bibir mengerucut milik Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau bercerita denganku?"

Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Hoseok. Membiarkan namja tampan itu semakin merengkuh pinggangnya erat. Keduanya kini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur di kamar Hoseok. Dengan Hoseok yang memaksa Jungkook untuk bersandar penuh pada dirinya.

"Tentang apa?"

Sejenak Hoseok tampak berfikir, menimang-nimang apakah tepat jika ia menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Sebuah anggukan Hoseok rasakan dari kepala Jungkook yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Apapun hyung."

"Jadi...maukah kau menceritakannya untukku? Tentang masa-masa setelah itu. Tentang kehidupanmu di London."

Jungkook tertegun. Namun ia lantas mengangguk. Sepertinya membiarkan Hoseok penasaran tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Toh pada akhirnya Hoseok harus tetap tahu masa lalunya.

"Kau ingin aku memulainya dari mana?"

"Eungg...hari setelah malam itu?"

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

Jungkook meremas kuat tali tas yang dibawanya. Perutnya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Ia hanya takut satu hal. Hoseok mendorongnya hingga membentur lantai tadi. Dan cukup kuat. Ia hanya takut kemungkinan terburuk menghampirinya. Ia akan keguguran. Jungkook hanya takut itu.

Keguguran?

Ya. Apa yang ingin Jungkook katakan pada Hoseok tadi adalah ini. Ia hamil satu bulan. Anaknya dengan Hoseok. Hal terindah yang selama ini keduanya tunggu-tunggu.

Namun sepertinya, Jungkook tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan mengatakannya langsung pada Hoseok. Karena apa yang di dapatnya malam ini, cukup untuk menorehkan sebuah luka padanya.

"Akh!"

Mata Jungkook membola. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia meraih dinding disebelahnya, mencoba berpegangan.

"Se-sebentar lagi...kumohon...akh.."

Dengan susah payah Jungkook berjalan ke sebuah bangunan bertuliskan "Seoul International Hospital" di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Sedari tadi memang ini tujuan Jungkook. Rumah sakit. Ia harus mengecek keadaan bayinya.

Cairan merah kental sudah mengalir melewati pahanya. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Air mata luruh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks..kumohon.."

Jungkook jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Aliran darah di kakinya semakin banyak.

"To-tolong..."

"TOLONG! ADA PASIEN GAWAT DARURAT DISINI!"

Selanjutnya yang menyelimuti Jungkook hanya kegelapan. Ia sempat melihat, seorang dokter laki-laki berkacamata berlari ke arahnya, diikuti seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyapa Jungkook saat ia membuka matanya adalah wajah cantik dengan mata sipit sayu alami seorang dokter. Dokter itu tersenyum.

Jungkook sadar ia ada dimana. Rumah sakit. Reflek, lengannya meraba perutnya yang masih datar. Setetes air mata lolos menuruni pipinya. Ia menangis tanpa isakan.

"Ia..baik-baik saja kan Dokter?" Suara Jungkook tercekat di akhir saat ia mengucapkannya. Kini ia terisak.

"Min—ah bukan Min lagi. Park Yoongi. Panggil aku Yoongi Hyung. Karena kurasa kau lebih muda dariku."

"Yoongi...h-hyung?"

Dokter bermata sipit yang mengaku bernama Yoongi itu mengangguk.

"Namamu?"

"J-jungkook. Kim Jungkook."

Yoongi tersenyum hangat. Kemudian ia mengusap sayang surai hitam Jungkook. Mencoba menenangkan calon ibu di hadapannya. Begitulah persepsi Yoongi. Suaminya adalah Dokter Kandungan yang tadi menangani Jungkook. Dari sanalah Yoongi tahu jika pasien di hadapannya ini tengah hamil.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis. Dia baik-baik saja."

Tangis Jungkook pecah saat itu juga. Ia meraih tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya dengan erat. Melampiaskan seluruh emosinya. Sementara Yoongi hanya dapat tersenyum maklum dan balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Sshh...berhenti menangis Jungkookie. Dia nyaris saja meninggalkanmu. Tapi sepertinya ia sangat menyayangimu. Ia bertahan. Bayimu bertahan Jungkookie. Bayimu hanya nyaris bergeser dari posisinya. Tapi kau tahu, kau menyelamatkannya. Jika saja tadi kau terlambat, mungkin dia benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu."

Entah mengapa, senyum hangat Yoongi justru membuat tangis Jungkook semakin keras.

"T-terima kasih..hiks...terimakasih.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Jungkook?! Dengar Jungkookie, kau dan kandunganmu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Dan kau nekat akan ke Luar negeri dengan kondisimu ini? Ya Tuhan Jungkook, aku bisa mati mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sebuah usapan Yoongi terima di bahunya. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Jungkook. Orang yang sudah hampir lima belas menit di semproti kata-kata oleh Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin—suami Yoongi—hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Yoongi yang sudah seperti ibu-ibu hendak ditinggal anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal saja disini Jungkook-ah? Kau bisa menemani Yoongi hyung selama aku lembur."

Kini Jungkook beralih menatap namja berambut merah yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan Yoongi. Park Jimin. Jungkook sampai sekarang masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Jimin suka sekali mengecat warna rambutnya dengan warna aneh-aneh seperti itu.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian. Dan sepertinya, keputusan ini tidak perlu ku pertimbangkan lagi."

"Apanya yang tidak perlu di pertimbangkan eoh.." Yoongi mendengus. Membuat Jungkook dan Jimin terkekeh bersamaan.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan di Korea hyung. Jika ke luar negeri adalah satu-satu nya cara untuk melupakan kenangan itu. Maka aku harus melakukannya."

"Jadi kau ingin melupakanku, begitu bocah?!"

Jimin tertawa. Diikuti Jungkook yang tertawa keras sambil memeluk Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Tidak Hyungie, kau dan Jimin masih bisa menghubungiku nantinya."

Hening. Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook sendu. Jujur saja, ia menyayangi Jungkook selayaknya adik kandung. Karena memang dirinya anak tunggal. Ia kesepian jika ia dan Jimin ada jadwal operasi bersamaan. Ia dokter bedah dan Jimin dokter kandungan. Jadi intensitas bertemu mereka di rumah sakit bisa dibilang jarang. Bahkan pulang bersama saja bisa di hitung jari.

"Semoga London menyenangkan."

"Tentu Hyung. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku jauh lebih menyayangimu Jung Jungkook"

Jimin muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Merangkul bahu keduanya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat dengan penerbangan Incheon—London baru saja mendarat di bandara International Inggris. Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, dengan bennie hitam dan kaca mata hitam juga, meraih kopernya dan berjalan menuju area tunggu. Jemarinya sibuk bermain di atas layar touchscreen benda putih pipih yang digenggamnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendongak. Terlihat mencari sesuatu di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Ia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap seorang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluhan. Tengah mengangkat papan bertuliskan hangeul 'Kim Jungkook' tinggi-tinggi.

"Halo.." pemuda serba hitam itu menyapa wanita yang mengangkat papan tadi.

"Are you Kim Jungkook?" wanita itu bertanya. Ia telah menurunkan papannya dan menatap pemuda serba hitam dihadapannya.

"Yes. I'm Kim Jungkook. And...Mrs. William?"

Wanita itu mengangguk antusias. Ia meraih lengan pemuda serba hitam dihadapannya. Menuntunnya ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir di area luar bandara.

"Welcome to London, Kim Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meletakkan kopernya dengan hati-hati di ruang tamu sebuah rumah. Matanya berpendar mengelilingi ruangan. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar kemudian.

"Bibi, apa anda bisa membantuku menata rumah ini? Itu jika anda tidak sibuk." Tanya Jungkook dalam bahasa Inggris.

Wanita di depan Jungkook tersenyum.

"Tentu, Jungkook. Yoongi sudah mengatakan padaku tadi malam. Kau sedang hamil dan butuh banyak istirahat. Jadi aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Senyum mengiringi jawaban wanita itu.

Yoongi?

Ya. Wanita dihadapan Jungkook ini adalah saudara jauh Yoongi. Dia istri dari adik sepupu ayahnya Yoongi. Yang berarti dia adalah bibinya Yoongi. Rumah yang akan di tempati Jungkook ini adalah rumah milik bibi Yoongi. Yang Jungkook beli sebagai tempat tinggalnya selama di London. Yoongi bilang, ia tidak menerima penolakan saat ia memaksa Jungkook untuk membeli salah satu rumah milik bibinya. Katanya, agar Yoongi bisa lebih leluasa memantau kondisi Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung mengatakannya? Oh astaga."

Mrs. William—bibi Yoongi—tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Aku punya seorang putri yang berumur empat belas tahun. Namanya Shannon. Dia akan lebih dulu membantumu setelah ini, karena aku harus memasak makanan untukmu dan juga untuk keluargaku. Tidak apa-apa kan Jungkook?"

"Tentu bibi. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membantuku."

"No problem, Son."

.

. **Flashback End**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu kau mau apa lagi hyung?"

Hoseok mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi menyamping. Lebih leluasa memandangi wajah Jungkook.

"Setelahnya, bagaimana? Kehidupanmu di London, kehamilanmu, dan juga saat kau melahirkan."

Jungkook menangkap binar ingin tahu di kedua manik tajam Hoseok. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Hoseok. Memandang jauh ke dalam mata Hoseok.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin membuka luka lama, dan membuat rasa bersalahmu kembali."

Dahi Hoseok mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Itu...menyakitkan untukku. Karena aku nyaris keguguran lagi setelahnya. Dua kali."

Mata Hoseok membola. "Jungkook jangan bercanda. Dua kali?! Ditambah sebelum keberangkatanmu ke London, berarti tiga kali?!"

Jungkook mengangguk. Kini ia tidak lagi menatap mata Hoseok. Ia menunduk. Tangannya pun sudah berpindah dari wajah Hoseok.

"Ya Tuhan..." Hoseok mendongak. Mencoba menahan jatuhnya liquid dari kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku Kookie, maafkan aku karena aku tidak ada saat itu. Maaf.."

Hoseok menarik Jungkook ke pelukannya. Mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Jungkook berulang kali. Rasa bersalahnya kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh untuk hal itu. Menyesali semuanya, hanya itu yang mampu diperbuatnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami jika kau merasa bersalah hyung. Hiks."

"Tidak pernah Kookie. Tidak akan lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Jungho, kini mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua orang kembar beda ketinggian. Itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook. Dua manusia sedarah itu tengah menopang masing-masing kepalanya dengan satu tangan di atas meja makan. Kedua mata mereka masih setengah terbuka setengah terpejam. Memandangi Jungkook yang sibuk memasak di depannya.

""Mom/Jungkook""

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Ia merasa diperebutkan disini.

"Jungie duluan saja"—ini Hoseok.

"Tidak. Dad saja yang duluan."—dan ini Jungho.

"Yakin?"

Jungho mengangguk. Ia menguap sebentar sebelum turun dari kursinya. Mendekati Jungkook dan menarik-narik ujung kaos yang di kenakan ibunya. Oh satu lagi, bocah itu masih memeluk Shishimato-nya. Katanya ingin Daddy-nya yang bicara duluan, tidak tahunya ia yang beraksi lebih dulu.

"Mom, mommy baik-baik saja kan? Daddy tidak nakal kan?"

Klik. Jungkook mematikan kompornya begitu saja. Mata doe-nya mebelalak kecil dengan pipinya yang merah padam. Jungkook bahkan yakin jika Hoseok di belakang sana sudah pasti mendapatkan nyawanya kembali.

"Jungie kenapa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jungkook berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putra. Setelah sebelumnya sempat memberi tatapan 'Mati Kau Jung Hoseok' pada suaminya yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ini..kenapa merah-merah? Mom tidak dipukuli Dad kan?"

Sial. Mati kau Jungkook.

Dengan serampangan Jungkook membenarkan kerah kaosnya. Informasi saja, ia mengenakan kaos Hoseok yang sudah sangat jelas kebesaran di tubuhnya. Mengakibatkan bahunya yang di penuhi warna merah hasil 'kerja paksa' Hoseok terekspos.

"Ti-tidak sayang. Dad tidak memukul Mommy kok. Tadi malam kamarnya Mommy ada banyak nyamuk, jadi yah...seperti ini. Jungie paham maksud Mommy kan?"

Kepala bersuari hitam itu menggeleng lucu. Menunjukkan jika ia tidak paham. Masih ingat jika Jungho itu cerdas? Ya, selain cerdas, anak itu juga memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Tapi, tentu kalian juga masih ingat jika Jungho gegar otak setelah kecelakaan itu kan? Jadi jika tidak dijelaskan secara detail dan terperinci, otak Jungho tidak akan paham.

"Jung Hoseok! Aku harus menjelaskan apa pada anakmu?"

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba membawa kembali nyawanya dari keterkejutannya. Itu karena Jungkook menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku..tidak tahu."

"Hyunjin tidak pernah bertanya seperti ini?"

Hoseok menggeleng polos. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Taehyung. Jadi Hyunjin tidak pernah melihat yang begituan."

Jungkook menghela nafas berat. Meredam teriakannya yang siap meledak.

"Jungie tanya Daddy-mu saja. Mom memasak dulu. Oke?"

"Tidak mau. Nanti Dad melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungie. Kan Jungie takut Mom~"

What the-

"JUNG HOSEOK SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA TADI MALAM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungho hyung~~~"

"Hyunjin~~~"

Oke. Ini familiar. Adegan ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dua orang bocah beda usia dan tinggi badan, saling berpelukan dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Taehyung? Seokjin hyung?"

"Hai Kook. Maaf berkunjung tiba-tiba."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk bingung. Baru selesai mandi dan sarapan. Ia langsung di suguhi teriakan melengking dua suara yang beda nada. Rasanya seperti mendengar genderang perang dibunyikan. Cukup berisik.

"Duduklah Tae. Akan kupanggilkan Hoseok hyung sebentar."

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Hahaha..ini rumah Taehyung dengan Hoseok, jangan lupa. Meski sertifikatnya atas nama Hoseok tentu saja.

"Yak Tae! Kenapa berkunjung tidak memberi kabar?"—ini Hoseok.

Namja tampan itu memeluk Taehyung sebentar lalu menarik Hyunjin yang tengah tertawa bersama Jungho untuk di peluknya.

"Hei, merindukan daddy eoh?"

"Dad, lepas~ nanti Jungho hyung marah sama Hyunjin karena ayahnya Hyunjin ambil lagi~ lepas~"

Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh kecil di pelukannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

Jemari Hyunjin menunjuk seorang namja tampan di sebelah Taehyung. Yang hanya menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya.

"Appa?"

Hyunjin mengangguk.

"Kerja bagus Seokjin!" anehnya Hoseok tertawa, bersama Seokjin.

"Bibi Taehyung."

Semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Jungho yang kini menunjuk ibunya sendiri setelah memanggil Taehyung.

"Ya sayang?"

"Anu...itu, kenapa bahunya Mommy merah-merah ya bibi? Katanya digigit nyamuk, tapi kenapa banyak sekali?"

""""APA?!""""

"H-hei...aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Taehyung dan Seokjin mendelik ke arah Hoseok. Sementara Jungkook, jangan tanya. Wajahya merah padam. Ia malu, sungguh! Ia tidak menyangka jika Jungho akan bertanya pada Taehyung juga.

"Hyung kau melakukannya tadi malam? Ya Tuhan hyung...kau mencemari uri Jungho -_-"—Taehyung.

"Hoseok, kurasa lain kali jangan membuatnya di bahu Jungkook karena anakmu akan sering melihatnya. Asal kau tahu, aku juga melakukannya dengan Taehyung, hanya saja di pinggangnya."—Seokjin.

"SEOKJIN HYUNG!"

Kini giliran Taehyung yang mukanya merah padam. Ya Tuhan, Seokjin kok sebegitu gamblangnya membeberkan hubungan pribadi mereka sih.

"Tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun Seokjin-ah. Hanya mencium, melumat, menandai, dan-"

"Hoseok hyung! Sudah hentikan!"

BUGH. Sebuah bantal sofa melayang tepat ke arah kepala Hoseok. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Jungkook. Wajahnya merah padam menahan antara amarah dan malu bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau melempariku bantal Kookie? Aku bicara fakta kan? Nanti mereka salah paham.."

Bukannya mendapat perlakuan manis dari Jungkook, Hoseok malah mendapat dua lemparan bantal sekaligus. Satu dari Jungkook, dan satunya lagi dari Taehyung. Membuat Seokjin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Salah Hoseok sendiri juga sih, Jungkook sudah melarang, masih juga dilanggar. -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

APA INI?! TTT/\TTT

Yasudah, karena minggu kemarin saya sudah janji mau double update, langsung check chapter selanjutnya aja ya~~ xD


	13. Chapter 13

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Taehyung duduk berdampingan di hadapan Tuan Jung Taekwoon dan Nyonya Jung Hakyeon. Taehyung menunduk dalam sementara Hoseok menatap lurus ayahnya yang tengah membaca sebuah lembaran di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tuan Jung bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Surat cerai. Aku dan Taehyung akan bercerai."

PLAK.

Hoseok meringis saat tangan dingin nan kasar ayahnya mendarat dengan sempurna pada pipinya. Sementara Taehyung mendongak kaget menatap Tuan Jung.

"Kau akan menceraikan Taehyung? Setelah kalian punya seorang anak? Apa salah Taehyung hah?!"

"Appa, Taehyung tidak salah. Ini kesepakatan kami berdua. Hyunjin tidak seharusnya berada dalam masalah rumit ini. Taehyung juga."

Manik tajam Tuan Jung memandang Hoseok dan Taehyung bergantian. Ia berhenti saat menatap Taehyung.

"Apa Hoseok menyakitimu? Apa dia melukai Hyunjin? Katakan Taehyung! Katakan apa yang membuatmu menyetujui surat cerai itu!"

Nafas Taehyung gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak. Ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan ayah mertuanya dalam situasi seperti ini selama ia menyandang marga Jung. Namun jika ia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan kebenarannya saat ini, maka sia-sia sudah perjuangannya, Hoseok, Seokjin, bahkan Jungkook.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Seokjin hyung, appa."

Mata tajam Tuan Jung terbelalak mendengar jawaban Taehyung. "Apa?!"

"Appa, maafkan aku karena mengatakan ini. Hakyeon eomma juga, tolong maafkan aku karena harus mengatakannya." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat.

"Hyunjin bukan anak kandung Hoseok hyung."

""APA?!""

Tidak hanya Tuan Jung saja yang terkejut. Namun Hakyeon juga terkejut. Sepasang suami isteri itu nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyungie? Bukankah Hyunjin ada setelah kalian menikah?" Nyonya Jung memandang Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan bingung.

"Tidak eomma. Hyunjin ada sebelum aku menikahi Taehyung." Hoseok yang menjawab.

"B-bagaimana bisa-"

"Taehyung sudah hamil saat aku meminta padamu untuk menikahkanku dengannya, eomma. Dia sudah hamil tiga minggu."

Nyonya Jung merasa ia sesak nafas mendengar penjelasan putra bungsunya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Lalu siapa ayah Hyunjin yang sebenarnya?"

""Kim Seokjin"" Hoseok dan Taehyung menjawab bersamaan.

SRET. Tuan Jung berdiri dari duduknya. Memandang kecewa pada anak dan menantunya.

"Jung Hoseok. Kau tidak akan bercerai dengan Taehyung. Biarkan Hyunjin tetap menjadi anakmu meskipun dia bukan anakmu. Dan suruh saja Seokjin untuk menikahi orang lain. Atau jika perlu, suruh dia menikahi Jungkook. Biar anak itu bisa melupakanmu dan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia."

Hoseok berdiri. Menatap marah ayahnya.

"Appa. Aku akan tetap bercerai dengan Taehyung dan membawa Jungkook bersamaku. Karena mereka berdua hanya milikku. Jungkook dan Jungho. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh mereka tanpa seijinku!" suara Hoseok penuh dengan desisan menahan amarah.

"Terserah mu! Terserah! Kau memang tidak pernah bisa diatur! Selalu saja sesukamu! Tidak seperti Dae-"

"Iya! Aku tidak seperti hyung yang penurut! Aku tidak seperti hyung yang bisa memilih seorang pendamping hidup seperti kriteria-mu! Aku tidak sehebat hyung yang bisa kau banggakan! Aku hanya seorang anak manusia bodoh dan menyangga marga Jung dengan sebuah kebetulan! Terus saja bandingkan aku dengan Daehyun Hyung! Terus! Aku hanya-"

"Jung Hoseok!"

Mulut Hoseok terkatup sepenuhnya. Semua kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan kembali begitu saja saat sebuah teriakan ibunya menggema di ruang tamu besar itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya menatapnya dengan terluka. Air mata menuruni paras cantiknya. Di sampingnya ada Taehyung yang memeluk bahunya.

"Eomma.."

"Hiks..hentikan Hoseok-ah, hentikan. Kami tidak pernah membandingkanmu dengan Daehyun. Tidak pernah sayang." Nyonya Jung menangis. Taekwoon selalu saja menyakiti hati Hoseok dengan hal seperti ini. Membandingkan Daehyun yang penurut dengan Hoseok yang pemberontak. Anak mana pun tidak akan pernah suka jika ia di banding-bandingkan, terlebih dengan saudara kandung yang sangat dicintai.

"Jika kalian memang ingin bercerai. Maka lakukanlah. Pilihlah jalan yang menurut kalian baik."

"Hakyeon!"

"Diam Taekwoon! Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu lagi!" Nyonya Jung menatap kesal bercampur marah pada Tuan Jung. "Hoseok sudah besar. Ia sudah dewasa. Sudah waktunya ia mengatur kehidupannya sendiri. Sudah cukup campur tanganmu. Dia bukan Daehyun. Dia Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Bukan Jung Daehyun! Jadi berhenti sampai disini. Biarkan Hoseok memilih jalannya sendiri. Jika kau terus seperti ini, maka kau juga melukai Taehyung! Taehyung juga berhak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Ia berhak bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai! Bukan seperti ini!"

"Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak mereka pada Taehyung. Kenapa kau memaksakan kehendakmu? Jika kau memaksa Hoseok, harusnya kau juga memaksa Daehyun. Bertindaklah dengan adil Jung Taekwoon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Hyunjin yang tengah tidur di sebelah Jungho. Kedua bocah itu tidur dengan berpelukan satu sama lain di atas tempat tidur Jungho.

"Hyunjin suka minum susu sebelum tidur ya Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Jungkook. Tatapannya masih setia pada sang buah hati.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Hoseok hyung. Kami sudah mengajukan surat gugatan cerai ke pengadilan. Dan itu sedang diproses." Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook yang berdiri bersandar pada lemari.

Untuk sejenak Jungkook terkejut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian. "Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakannya denganku atau Seokjin hyung terlebih dahulu?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini bertiga jauh-jauh hari. Dan kurasa, karena memang seperti ini seharusnya. Aku dan Hoseok hyung berpisah."

"Apa kalian benar-benar sudah mengirim surat itu ke pengadilan? Kapan? Lalu Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung bagaimana? Ah, Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park juga bagaimana?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Tanyanya satu-satu dong Kook. Aku jadi bingung kan harus menjawabnya darimana."

Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jungho.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku Tae. Aku akan bertanya satu-satu kalau begitu." Jungkook menarik nafas sebentar. "Kurasa soal pengiriman surat itu, aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Yang perlu kutanyakan sekarang sepertinya adalah, bagaimana Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung saat mendengar hal ini?"

Taehyung menangkap nada khawatir di akhir kalimat Jungkook. Taehyung tahu namja manis dihadapannya ini berpikiran banyak hal tentang Tuan Jung. Yah, taehyung tahu jika Tuan Jung tidak menyukai Jungkook untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Reaksi mereka buruk sekali. Terutama appa. Hoseok hyung sempat ditampar-"

"Apa?! Ditampar?!"

"Dengarkan dulu Kook!"

"Baiklah lanjutkan."

"Hoseok hyung sempat ditampar karena appa berpikir jika Hoseok hyung-lah yang membuat keputusan ini secara sepihak. Yah, appa tidak terima dengan hal ini. Hakyeon eomma tidak tampak terlalu terkejut." Taehyung menarik nafas.

"Kau tahu Kook, Hoseok hyung dan appa bertengkar. Bahkan mereka mengungkit masalah perbedaan perlakuan yang Hoseok hyung dan Daehyun hyung terima."

"ya. Aku cukup paham untuk hal itu Tae. Lalu, apa kalian mendapat ijin dari mereka?"

Taehyung memandang langit-langit dan menggeleng. "Awalnya tidak. Tapi setelah Hoseok hyung mengoceh menuntut keadilan antara dirinya dan Dae-hyung, tentang dirinya yang tidak ingin disamakan dengan Dae-hyung, dan Hakyeon eomma membela kami. Eomma marah dengan appa. Jadi pada akhirnya, appa meninggalkan kami dengan wajah kecewa."

Jungkook menyentuh pelan bahu Taehyung, membuat si empunya menoleh. Senyum manis Jungkook berikan pada sosok cantik didepannya. "Terimakasih Tae."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya." dan Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Matanya terpejam dan senyumannya semakin lebar. Ia bahagia sekaligus lega. Tak berselang lama, Taehyung membalas pelukannya.

"Sama-sama Kookie~~"

Jungkook dan Taehyung terkekeh geli bersamaan. Masih sambil saling berpelukan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku 'Kookie' Taehyungie~ ugh! Rasanya menggelikan saat euforia tujuh tahun yang lalu kembali terasa. Ahahaha.."

Taehyung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan ke kiri. "Laaamaaa sekali Kookie. Ugh aku merindukan kelinci manis ini."

Keduanya tertawa. "Aku juga merindukan singa manis-ku~~" nada Jungkook terdengar merajuk.

"Tae, biarkan Hyunjin menginap disini ya malam ini~~"

"Baiklah Kookie sayang. Putra tampan ku itu akan menginap disini~~"

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa, lebih keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamar utama di rumah Hoseok saat jam sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Taehyung baru saja pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu dan dirinya baru selesai membereskan bekas ngemilnya dengan Taehyung. Ugh, Jungkook senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan moment tujuh tahun-nya yang lalu bersama Taehyung baru saja ia ulangi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Nostalgia istilah kerennya.

Jungkook mendapati Hoseok sudah berbaring membelakanginya di atas tempat tidur saat ia membuka pintu. Namja tampan itu sudah mengganti setelan formal-nya dengan kaos oblong dan celana jeans selutut. Jungkook bahkan baru tahu jika kebiasan mengenakan pakaian Hoseok masih sama seperti remaja belasan tahun. Jungkook lantas mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Hanya duduk tanpa ada niatan memanggil Hoseok untuk memastikan namja itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Sebuah pergerakan Jungkook rasakan. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia merasa dirinya ditarik kebelakang hingga pada akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidur. Hoseok memeluknya dari samping, hampir menyerupai memeluk guling.

"Kenapa lama sekali hm? Taehyung tidak pulang-pulang." Suara Hoseok serak, khas bangun tidur.

"Hahahaha...begitulah kami hyung. Bukankah sudah dari dulu jika kami akan seperti anak kecil jika berduaan." Jungkook balas memeluk Hoseok. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Hoseok dan menyesap wangi maskulinnya.

"Ya ya ya, aku tau betul itu. Apa kau ingat kalian pernah membuatku dan Seokjin hampir mati kebosanan saat menemani kalian menonton konser Big Bang?"

Jungkook terkikik dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mendengar Hoseok mendengus.

"Huh, kalian benar-benar membuat kami seperti orang bodoh waktu itu." Sekali lagi, Jungkook terkikik geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Hyunjin menginap?"

"Iya. Aku meminta Taehyung untuk membiarkan Hyunjin menginap."

Hening. Jungkook tidak mendengar Hoseok berbicara lagi. Hanya deru nafasnya saja yang terdengar. Jungkook sempat berfikir Hoseok kembali tidur. Namun Jungkook harus menepis pemikiran itu karena sekarang Hoseok secara tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya hingga berbaring dengan Hoseok diatasnya.

"H-hyung..."

Jungkook mendapati Hoseok memandang-nya sayu. Namja tampan itu menopang berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah sikunya. Kedua kakinya memerangkap kaki Jungkook hingga Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak dan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk bertautan dengan salah satu tangan Jungkook.

"Jungkook.."

Hoseok memanggil. Sungguh, ada nada mengundang dari suaranya. Dan Jungkook menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Blush. Pipi Jungkook merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hoseok. Oh...Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa makna terselubung dari 'Aku merindukanmu' yang diucapkan Hoseok.

"Jung Jungkook, apa kau tidak ingin menjawabku?"

Jungkook masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Sungguh! Ia tahu apa maksud Hoseok disini, maka dari itu ia ragu menjawabnya.

"Jungkookie.."

Jungkook menghela nafas. "A-aku juga...merindukanmu Hyung." Mengucapkannya dengan pipi merah padam.

Dan sedetik kemudian, pandangan Jungkook menggelap. Ia refleks menutup matanya saat Hoseok mendaratkan ciuman di atas bibirnya. Pelan namun menuntut. Perlahan Jungkook membiarkan lengannya memeluk leher Hoseok dengan mesra dan membalas ciumannya.

"Eunghh.."

Baiklah. Jungkook menyerah atas Hoseok sepenuhnya. Untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom!"

"Daddy!"

"Bibi Jungkook!"

"Dad!"

Oke. Baiklah. Mari kita jelaskan keadaannya.

Pagi yang begitu cerah. Dua bocah laki-laki beda tinggi badan tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar bercat putih. Mereka menggedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah itu dengan brutal.

"Mommy wake up please!"

"Dad bangun! Ini sudah hampir siang! Kami kelaparan~~"

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Dan keadaan rumah besar itu sepi. Seperti tanpa penghuni kecuali dua orang makhluk kecil itu.

DOKK. DOKK. DOKK.

"Daddy~~~"

"Mommy~~"

"Huweee~~ mereka tidak bangun-bangun Jungho hyung~" yang lebih pendek memandang lesu ke arah yang lebih tinggi.

"Iya Hyunjin. Apa kita harus menelepon bibi Taehyung dan paman Seokjin untuk membangunkan mereka? Jika tidak, mereka tidak akan bangun-bangun dan kita akan semakin kelaparan."

Oh, dua bocah tadi adalah Jungho dan Hyunjin? Astaga..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DOKK. DOKK. DOKK.

"Daddy~~~"

"Mommy~~"

Jungkook bergerak tak nyaman. Mencoba untuk bangun di tengah pelukan Hoseok yang begitu posesif. Suara pintu digedor-gedor dengan brutal dan teriakan tak mengenakkan memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Hyung, bangun." Jungkook mendorong pelan bahu telanjang Hoseok. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak memberikan efek besar bagi Hoseok. Namja itu masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook melirik jam dinding dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dan nyawa setengah sadar. Pukul sembilan.

"Jam sembilan?!" Jungkook memekik. Nyawanya langsung berkumpul begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hoseok hyung! Hei hyung! Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku harus bangun~~"

"Hmm." Hoseok hanya menggumam.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau bangun! Aku akan memak-akh!" Jungkook hampir saja terbebas dari pelukan Hoseok jika ia tidak sadar jika Hoseok masih berada di dalamnya. Oh..kalian pasti faham maksud saya kan?

"Yak Hyung lepaskan milikmu! Anak-anakmu kelaparan diluar sana!" Jungkook menoyori kepala Hoseok dengan brutal. Membuat namja tampan itu mengerang sebentar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan mengantuk.

"Biarkan saja. Di dapur ada roti dan susu kotak di lemari es. Kurasa mereka bisa memakan itu untuk sementara."

TAK.

"Yak Kook!" Hoseok mengusap sayang dahinya yang baru saja terkena korban jemari lentik Jungkook.

"Sudah! Lepaskan milikmu sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Hoseok menarik diri dari Jungkook. Gerakannya pelan, sengaja menggoda Jungkook.

"Sshh..." Jungkook mendesis saat milik Hoseok telah keluar. Ia memandang suaminya itu dengan kesal. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengiran kuda nya.

"Aku mau mandi!"

Jungkook menarik selimut yang menyelimuti mereka berdua dan melilitkannya pada tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan dengan menghentak menuju kamar mandi. Ia kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu. Berbalik menatap keadaan kamar.

"Huft, aku akan membereskannya nanti saja."

Sungguh berantakan. Baju-baju berserakan di mana-mana. Belum lagi ia harus mencuci selimut beserta bed-covernya nanti. Dan Jungkook yakin Hoseok tidak akan mau membantunya. Atau namja itu akan mengacaukannya. Sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini dejavu. Hoseok dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin. Bedanya jika waktu itu di ruang tamu, sekarang di ruang makan. Dan ada Hyunjin juga Jungho yang tengah menyantap nasi goreng di temani segelas susu disana.

"Kalian!" Taehyung menunjuk Hoseok dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan jika kalian tidak seharusnya melakukannya sampai pagi dan membuat anak-anak kalian kelaparan?!" Oke. Taehyung mengatakannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Ia meraih gelas minumnya dan menegaknya habis.

"Hyung, kau tidak lihat Jungkook kelelahan?"

Kali ini semua pasang mata—minus Jungho dan Hyunjin—menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"E-eh apa?" Jungkook gelagapan. Tentu saja.

"Kookie kenapa kau tidak bilang sayang? Aku kan bisa membantumu beres-beres tadi."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok malas. "Kau malah akan mengacaukan semuanya, Hyung." Jungkook kini menatap dua bocah yang masih saja sibuk dengan makanannya disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini Tae?"

"Jungho meneleponku sambil merengek bersama Hyunjin. Mereka bilang mereka kelaparan dan salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mau membukakan pintu kamar. Singkatnya, mereka merengek memintaku datang dan memasak disini." Jelas Seokjin panjang.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe...maaf Hyung."

"Oh iya Hoseok hyung. Semalam aku mendapat telepon dari pengadilan. Sidang dilakukan minggu depan."

Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada kursi makan. "Yang benar saja Tae? Bukankah waktu pemrosesan biasanya selama sebulan? Ini kenapa bisa cepat sekali? Kita kan baru mengirimnya siang kemarin."

"Eii Hoseok, kau lupa kita punya seorang teman dekat disana hm?"

Kali ini Hoseok menatap Seokjin. "Teman? Yang mana ya?"

Seokjin menoyor dahi Hoseok dengan kesal. "Hah! Kau melupakannya? Ya Tuhan Jung Hoseok kau sungguh bukan sahabat yang baik!"

"Yak! Aku benar-benar lupa Seokjin!"

"Ravi! Kim Ravi!"

"Oh Ravi—apa?! Ravi?!"

"Sudah kuduga kau melupakannya -_-"

Hoseok meneguk air minumnya dan menatap Seokjin tidak percaya. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan si larva itu Seokjin?! Aihhh...Ravi-ku~~"

Dan selanjutnya, baik Jungkook, Taehyung, bahkan Seokjin, hanya mampu sweetdrop melihat Hoseok. Sungguh, ini menggelikan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Jungkook tengah membantu Hoseok membenahi letak dasinya. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan di dalam ruang sidang. Sidang perceraian Jung Hoseok dan Park Taehyung akan dimulai dua menit lagi. Di sebelah Jungkook duduk Taehyung dan Seokjin yang entah membicarakan apa. Di seberang sana, ada Tuan beserta Nyonya Jung, Tuan beserta Nyonya Park, bahkan ada Himchan dan Daehyun disana. Jungho dan Hyunjin? Mereka bersama Jiwon dan Donghyuk di rumah Himchan.

"Baiklah. Kami akan memulai persidangannya. Jung Hoseok-ssi dan Park Taehyung-ssi dimohon untuk menempati tempat yang telah disediakan." Suara Hakim menginterupsi.

Hoseok mengecup sekilas kening Jungkook sebelum berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, sidang kami mulai."

Jungkook menarik nafas. Merapalkan berbagai macam doa dalam hatinya.

"Seomoga sidangnya berjalan lancar."—batin Jungkook.

Sidang berlangsung dua jam lamanya. Dan selama itu pula jantung Jungkook tidak berhenti berdebar. Gelisah tentu saja. Nasibnya dipertaruhkan disini.

"Semua perkara sudah dijelaskan secara rinci disini. Dan dengan ini, Hakim memutuskan. Jung Hoseok dan Park Taehyung resmi bercerai mulai hari ini, tangal *sekian* pukul *sekian*."

Dok. Dok. Dok.

Jungkook bernafas lega tepat saat Hakim memukulkan palu-nya sebanyak tiga kali dan sidang di tutupnya. Jungkook berdiri di tempatnya dan memandang Hoseok haru. Saat namja tampan itu berjalan ke arahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari dan menghambur memeluk namja tampan itu.

Hoseok balas memeluk Jungkook erat. Mengecupi puncak kepalaya dengan sayang. "Semuanya lancar sayang."

"Hiks...terimakasih hyung, hiks...terimakasih."

Hoseok kembali mengecupi puncak kepala Jungkook. "Terimakasih sudah menungguku selama ini. Terimakasih Jungkook."

Keduanya masih berpelukan erat di dalam ruang sidang. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Halo, Kim Jungkook."

Hoseok dan Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan berbalik. Menatap seorang namja dengan seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berusia empat belas tahun di sebelahnya.

"Kau?!"

"Hai Jung Hoseok, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan, terimakasih karena sudah menolong putriku waktu itu, Kim—ah tidak, Jung Jungkook."

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Ia memandang namja dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Rasanya ia familiar dengan namja ini dan, ia juga familiar dengan tatapan mata anak perempuan itu.

"Mencoba mengingatku Jung Jungkook?"

Hoseok menarik Jungkook untuk berada di belakang tubuhnya. Seolah-olah melindunginya dari namja di hadapannya. Sungguh! Hoseok benci tatapan dan seringaian licik oarng dihadapannya ini.

"Hei Jung, kenapa kau menyembunyikan istrimu seolah-olah aku akan mengambilnya hm?"

"Sialan Kau Moon Jongup!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

Forever~~ We are young~~~

Sialan Hoseok kenapa tampan sekali?! Dan Bangtan sialan kalian semakin membuatku pusing dengan jalan cerita HYYH! Argggggg~~ ini yang bener yang mana?! Rapmon idup apa mati~~ Jin idup apa mati~~ arggghhh pusing~~

Oke. Calm Down. Ekhm!

Apa kalian ada yang bertanya soal kasus kegugurannya Jungkook yang sampai dua kali saat ia tinggal di London? Hal itu akan dijelaskan di chapter khusus penjelasan nantinya. Hehe ^^

 **JeonJeonzKim :** mianhae Jeon paketan habis . sama jeon, lihat kuki bahagia saya juga ikut bahagia, apalagi kalo bahagianya sama jehop xD Aku bukannya gak bisa buat NC jeon, tapi gak berani Aku masih bimbang mau baca ff mu Jeon, mian vkook dan aku masih belum bisa baca vkook, u know apa alasan saya lah, hehe..xD. Btw, thx semangatnya ^^ TFR^^

 **Jhoseok30 :** udah kecium ya baunya, ahahaha...iya deh kayaknya xD btw saya sebenarnya juga agak mikir kok aku agak bego ya pas ngetik scene itu XD TFR^^

 **GithaCallie :** rencananya sih emang chapter kemarin yang mau di double apdet, tapi tidak jadi karena masih pikir-pikir xD TFR^^

 **Gotbangtanxo :** saya juga ngakak, padahal awal ngetiknya waktu itu udah nangis,eh karena gak tega jadinya tak belokin ahahahaha xD TFR^^

 **Tryss :** jungie udah bangun ^^ Junni? Nanti kejawab kok, hehe ^^ TFR^^

 **Wijayanti628 :** selamat ya hehe... xD TFR^^

 **Hosokpie98 :** kayaknya gak ada scene rated m nya deh ini, tapi ada yang nyerempet-nyerempet, maaf kalo bikin kamu kecewa TFR^^

 **Yessi94esy :** udah next~~~~ TFR^^

 **Hopekies :** Hopekook baper, dan saya pun juga ikut baper ahahaha xD TFR^^

 **Yymin :** aku gak tahu mau bales review seperti apa xD soalnya aku pas ngetiknya juga udah banjir air mata, eh endingnya malah ketawa-ketawa sendiri gara-gara tak belokin jalan ceritanya. Bhakss~ TFR^^

 **KahoriKen :** iya, baunya udah kecium sampe dimana-mana. TFR ya ^^

 **Lutfia245 :** Gak cuman hopekook yang kewalahan, jinv pun juga kewalahan xD iya gpp kok, kamu review cuman satu aja aku udah terimakasih sama kamu TFR^^

 **Arvipark7 :** Leo antara menerima dan tidak menerima Jungho sama Jungkook xD TFR^^

 **Azumihi :** udah next~ TFR^^

 **Potato :** udah next beb~~ chapter manis2 tapi angst , kedengarannya bagus xD TFR ya^^

 **Aliya :** cieee yang kena prank xD mian ne~ TFR^^

 **YM424 :** Gak ada sesuanu lagi kok setelah ini, khan udah kecium bau end-nya hehe xD TFR^^

Kayaknya kalian banyak yang minta rated M alias NC ya...kayaknya aku gak bisa kabulin, soalnya ceritanya udah terkonsep dan udah end, mau tak taruh dimana nc-nya aku gak tahu, soalnya nanti harus ngedit ulang ending nya~~ mianhae~~~~~~

Btw, ada yang kaget karena Bangtan upload Young Forever tiba-tiba tanpa kabara ato kode apapun? Saya termasuk salah satunya! xD

 **See you next chapter~**

 **RnR please~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


	14. Chapter 14

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok memandang tajam namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dan Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Hoseok mendesis.

Namja lawan bicara Hoseok itu tertawa remeh. "Well, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat. Karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan Jungie-MU kembali." Namja itu memberi penekanan pada kata 'Jungie-Mu.'

Sungguh. Emosi Hoseok tersulut saat ini.

"Kita bicara diluar. Jungkook-ah, ikut aku." Hoseok menyeret Jungkook yang masih kebingungan menuju luar ruangan. Rencananya ia ingin ke halaman belakang gedung dan menghajar si Moon Jongup menyebalkan itu.

Oh, jadi namja yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Hoseok itu adalah Moon Jongup.

"Baiklah. Aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, Jung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku?!" Jungkook memandang jengah pada kedua namja di kanan kirinya.

"Jung Hoseok, apa kau tidak pernah menceritakan siapa diriku pada istrimu hm?"

Hoseok mendelik kearah Jongup. Sementara Jongup justru tertawa.

"Dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau memang belum pernah bercerita pada istrimu. Haha...aku benar kan?"

Hoseok menarik Jungkook untuk mundur. Ia sudah siap meninju wajah tampan Jongup yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Wow! Calm down man!" Tidak, jika Jongup dengan sok-kerennya menangkis kepalan tangannya yang nyaris saja menyentuh rahang kanannya.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Jongup beralih pada Jungkook.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalnya guna mengoreki memori-memorinya tentang namja ini. Barangkali ada. Dan matanya menyipit guna mengingat apa ia pernah atau mengenali wajah tampan pria bernama Jongup ini.

"Hei Jungkook! Apa pertemuan kita waktu itu kurang berkesan bagimu hm? Kau tidak mengingatku dan juga, Junni?"

"Junni?"

Jungkook mengikuti telunjuk Jongup yang mengarah pada anak perempuan disebelah Jungkook. Entah hanya perasaan Jungkook saja atau memang anak perempuan itu tersenyum—menyeringai padanya.

"halo bibi. Aku Junni. Anak perempuan yang menabrak bibi dan bibi malah mengobati lukaku waktu itu."

Anak perempuan? Junni? Menabrak? Obat? Waktu itu?

DEG.

Oh! Jadi anak ini...

"Kau-!"

"Berhasil mengingat kami Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook dengan bodohnya mengangguk. Jangan lupakan tampang terkejutnya.

"Moon Jongup pergilah dari hadapanku."

Jongup memandang remeh Hoseok. "Sudahlah Hoseok. Itu sudah tujuh tahun berlalu. Dan lebih baik kita berteman saja sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Dalam mimpimu Moon!"

BUGH.

"Hyung!" Jungkook memekik dan menutup mulutnya terkejut.

Hoseok memukul telak rahang kanan Jongup. Sasarannya sedari tadi.

Jongup meludahan darah ke tanah. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek dan berdarah. Kemudian..

BUGH.

Memukul telak rahang Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok terpental ke belakang.

"Hentikan!"

Percuma Jungkook-ah, kedua namja dihadapanmu itu sudah dikuasai emosi masing-masing. Jadi mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu.

"Berengsek kau Moon Jongup!"

BUGH. Jongup tersungkur dengan Hoseok diatas perutnya. Memukuli wajahnya dengan brutal.

BUGH. Dan Jongup tidak bodoh untuk tidak memegang kuat pinggang Hoseok dan menggulingkan tubuh mereka. Hingga posisinya terbalik. Hoseok dibawah dengan Jongup diatas perutnya. Dan Jongup melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Hoseok. Memukuli wajah tampan itu tak kalah brutalnya.

"Jung Hoseok, Moon Jongup! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Jungkook mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat Tuan Jung beserta Tuan Park dan Seokjin juga Taehyung berlari ke arahnya. Ke arah Hoseok dan Jongup yang masih saling memukul tepatnya.

"Tae!" Jungkook berlari memeluk Taehyung. Ia menangis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kookie, tenanglah." Jujur saja, Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tenang.

"Menyingkir dari tubuh Hoseok, Moon Jongup!" Tuan Park dengan sedikit susah payah menarik tubuh Jongup untuk menjauh dari Hoseok. Bahkan Seokjin ikut membantu. Demi apapun! Jongup ternyata mengerikan jika sedang berkelahi. Tubuh pendeknya memanipulasi segalanya!

Hoseok terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali dengan mengeluarkan darah. Wajah tampannya penuh lebam. Oh, siapapun tidak akan tega melihat kondisinya. Apalagi Jungkook.

"Hyungie kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook mendekati Hoseok dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Membantunya untuk duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jungie. Hei jangan menangis~" hoseok menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua mata Jungkook.

"Bodoh! Hyung bodoh! Untuk apa memukulnya!" Jungkook hanya menunduk sambil menangis. Sebenarnya ia begitu ketakutan melihat Hoseok dan Jongup saling pukul dengan begitu hebatnya tadi.

"Moon Jongup, enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang. Kau membuatku muak!" Hoseok memandang marah pada Jongup. Namja itu tak jauh beda kondisinya dengan dirinya.

Jongup mendengus. "Maaf merusak wajah tampan suamimu, Jung Jungkook. Dan sampai jumpa." Jongup menarik anak perempuan bernama Junni tadi dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Dan anehnya, Junni sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melambai padanya. Pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asshh! Pelan-pelan sayang!" Hoseok meringis saat dirasanya perih mulai menyerangnya.

"Siapa suruh berkelahi seperti itu tadi!" Jungkook yang memang sudah kesal kian bertambah kesal. Ia menekankan kapas yang sudah dicelup alkohol itu dengan kuat ke sudut bibir Hoseok yang robek.

"Y-yak! Kookie ini sakit!"

"Siapa suruh huh?!"

"Hei!"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia hendak mengomel tadi. Namun pergerakan Hoseok menghentikan semuanya. mata tajam Hoseok memandang Jungkook lekat-lekat. Dan pergelangan tangan Jungkook dicekal kuat olehnya.

"Jangan marah-marah sayang. Kau jelek tau!"

"Hiks.." Jungkook menangis. Membuat Hoseok mengernyit bingung.

"Bodoh! Hyung bodoh!" Jungkook memukul pelan bahu Hoseok dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak di cekal Hoseok.

"Untuk apa memukul Jongup huh? Jika pada akhirnya kau juga ikut babak belur begini! Bodoh! Jung Hoseok bodoh!"

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia meraih Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau Kookie, melihat Jongup sama saja dengan aku yang melihat diriku di masa lalu. Yang menyuruhmu pergi dengan kondisi hamil. Yang menyesal setelahnya. Dan aku tidak mau menengok ke masa-masa itu. Itu kenangan buruk!"

"Memangnya..hiks...apa yang dilakukan Jongup padamu hyung?!"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Tapi padamu."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

 **Flasback.**

 **.**

"Apa katamu?!"

Hoseok bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan memandang geram sekretarisnya yang hanya menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan saya Pak, tapi...saya melihatnya sendiri." Wanita di hadapan Hoseok itu terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Dengan marah Hoseok mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi. Kebingungan. Marah. Menyesal. Semua jadi satu.

"Keluarlah." Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, sekretaris itu melangkah mundur keluar dari ruangan Hoseok.

Hoseok menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerjanya. Ia kemudian memijat keningnya pelan. Ia pusing.

"Hiks.."

Bahkan ia tidak tahu ia menangis untuk apa.

"Hiks..hiks...Jungkook-ah...hiks...mianhae...hiks..."

Jungkook? Mianhae? Untuk apa Hoseok meminta maaf?

" _Saya tahu ini lancang pak, tapi saya rasa saya perlu mengatakan ini. Presdir Jung, ayah anda. Yang berada di balik semua ini."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Jungkook-ssi, istri anda. Dia dijebak."_

" _Apa?!"_

" _Saya mengetahui jika anda melihat sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat Jungkook-ssi yang terlihat seperti tengah berciuman dengan seorang lai-laki dan menggendong anak perempuan. Dan saya mohon pada Anda pak, dengarkan saya. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidak sama dengan apa yang terlihat pada foto itu."_

" _Apa maksudmu Hyena?"_

" _Laki-laki yang anda anggap sebagai selingkuhan Jungkook-ssi, dia adalah kakak saya. Moon Jongup."_

Begitulah sekiranya apa yang dikatakan oleh sekretaris kepercayaannya. Hoseok tidak tahu ia harus percaya atau tidak. Namun sebagian besar hatinya menyuruhnya untuk percaya dan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Namun sisa hatinya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk diam. Tak usah percaya pada hal itu.

Lalu Hoseok harus apa? Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga Jungkook pergi dari sisinya. Dan perlu semua orang ketahui, selama itu, Hidup Hoseok jauh dari kata tenang.

Bar dan semacamnya sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Kenapa? Karena ia muak berada di rumahnya. Ia hanya akan teringat Jungkook. Jungkook dengan segala luka yang ia torehkan pada Hoseok. Jungkook yang membuat hatinya hancur karena rasa kecewa. Namun Juga Jungkook dengan segala sikap manisnya. Dengan segala perasaan cinta yang pernah ada untuknya.

Dan Hoseok, ia benci untuk mengatakannya. Tapi ia membutuhkan sosok manis-nya itu. Hanya saja, emosi menutup segalanya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback End.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook hanya mampu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tidak percaya. Matanya yang memang sudah banjir air mata sedari tadi kini semakin banjir lagi. Ia rasanya sulit percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hoseok barusan.

"Aku tidak mengarang ceritanya jika kau tidak percaya Kook. Tapi setelah sekretarisku mengatakan hal itu, aku pergi menemui Yongguk appa dan Himchan eomma. Yongguk appa mengatakan jika yang sebenarnya bodoh itu aku! Yang salah itu aku! Kenapa aku mudah sekali dibohongi oleh keluargaku sendiri waktu itu? Terlebih ayahku!"

Jungkook mengusap pundak Hoseok, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Meski sebenarnya ia sendiri belum tenang dan justru semakin bingung.

"Dan setelahnya aku pulang. Memarahi ayah dan ibuku sambil menangis. Dan saat itulah aku mendengarnya sendiri dari ayahku. Appa mengatakan semuanya dengan penuh emosi. Mengatakan jika ia sebenarnya sengaja menjebakmu agar kita berpisah, bercerai, dan appa akan menikahkanku dengan Taehyung."

"Apa?! Jadi benar jika appa yang ehm...aku dijebak?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

Dan sekarang Jungkook semakin menangis. Ia menghambur memeluk Hoseok. "Hyung, apakah ayahmu sebegitu-tidak sukanya denganku? Sampai segala cara beliau lakukan agar kita berpisah?"

Jungkook merasakan Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak Kook. Appa hanya belum menerimamu. Bukan tidak menerimamu."

"Ya, hanya belum. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

"Hentikan Kookie. Hentikan! Sekarang kita sudah punya Jungho. Dan aku yakin, appa tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji sayang."

"Apa aku bisa memegang janjimu hyungie?"

"Tentu."

"Daddy~ Mommy~" Hoseok dan Jungkook serempak melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua bersama-sama memandang ke arah pintu kamar. Dimana duplikat Jung Hoseok tengah berdiri disana.

"Why Jungho?" Jungkook bertanya, tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. Jungkook sedari tadi duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas kasur dengan Hoseok, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Nothing. But...bolehkah Jungho ikut berpelukan? Ayolah mom~~ please~" Jungho memasang wajah aegyo terbaiknya. Yah, Jungkook menyalahkan ibunya—Himchan yang mengajarkan segala jenis aegyo pada sang putra.

"As you wish baby~" Hoseok merentangkan kedua lengannya.

Jungho berlari kemudian menaiki ranjang dan menubruk Hoseok hingga keduanya terjerembab di atas tempat tidur.

"Mom~ sini~ ayo berpelukan~"

Jungkook tertawa dan ikut menghambur memeluk dua laki-laki tercintanya. Yang Jungkook herani karena wajah keduanya begitu mirip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uap panas dari empat cangkir teh itu masih terlihat. Udara jam setengah sebelas pagi masih belum panas. Jadi empat namja yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja bundar santai di teras belakang sebuah rumah itu masih belum mengeluh ini-itu. Namja berambut hitam menyesap tehnya kemudian memandang namja berambut cokelat gelap.

"Jadi, kapan?" tanyanya.

"Secepatnya." Si namja berambut cokelat menjawab diiringi senyuman.

"Taehyung, kapan?"

Namja disebelah rambut cokelat itu menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil. Dia adalah Park Taehyung.

"Satu minggu lagi." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Woah! Cepat sekali Tae! Ah..aku jadi tidak sabar dengan hari itu." Namja manis didepan Taehyung tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Dia Kim—ah tidak—Jung Jungkook.

"Kau harus datang Kookie! Harus!" Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya sementara wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi imut.

Siapa saja, apa Park Taehyung melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah ibu satu anak? Sehingga dia menampilkan wajah merajuk milik remaja itu?

"Tentu Tae! Iyakan Hoseok hyung?" Jungkook beralih pada namja tampan berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Jung Hoseok suaminya. Namja tampan itu mengangguk. Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok baru saja mengecat hitam rambutnya tadi malam. Dan, 'lukisan' hasil kerja keras Jongup kemarin masih betah berada diwajah tampannya. xD

"Apa Hyunjin dan Jungho akan menjadi pengiring nantinya?" Hoseok menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa. "Hyunjin akan berdiri bersamaku menanti ibunya di depan altar. Dan Jungho, ia akan membawakan kotak cincinnya."

"Kenapa Hyunjin di altar? Tidak berjalan beriringan dengan Jungho di belakang pengantinnya?"

"Kemarin Hyunjin yang meminta padaku agar ia berdiri disebelahku . ia bilang, ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Mommy-nya jika dilihat dari altar." Seokjin senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ekspresi Hyunjin saat mengatakannya. Dan ia melupakan rona tipis di kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Dengar kalian berdua." Hoseok menunjuk Seokjin dan Taehyung bergantian. Tiba-tiba saja suasananya menjadi sedikit lebih serius. Bahkan Jungkook saja ikut terbawa suasana.

"Kuharap kau mengundang Dokter Park dan keluarganya. Dokter Kim juga. Dan satu lagi! Jangan. Undang. Moon. Jong. Up. Meski. Aku. Tahu. Seokjin. Mengenalnya. Oke?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan-pelan. Jujur saja, ia terlalu kaget mendengar nada serius Hoseok. Apalagi saati ia mendengar Hoseok mengucapkan setiap kata untuk Moon Jongup dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tentu hyung."

Namun pada akhirnya, Taehyung mengangguk disertai senyuman.

"Baiklah. Aku doakan kalian bahagia dengan hal ini." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil sesuatu sepeti buku berwarna black-gold yang tadi diletakkan Taehyung di atas meja saat mereka baru sampai.

"Akan aku baca lebih dulu." Senyum lebar masih setia berada di wajah Jungkook. Oh ketauhilah, Jungkook merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia disini.

.

.

 **Wedding Invitation**

 _ **Kim Seokjin & Park Taehyung**_

 _ **May 24**_

 _ **10.00 a.m**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jungkook-ah, apa saat kau akan menikah dengan Hoseok hyung dulu kau juga gugup seperti ini?"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan heran. Di sebelah Jungkook duduk Jungho yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Ia terlihat begitu tampan.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya Tae. Dengan Hoseok hyung."

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak dan duduk disebelah Jungkook. Oh, lagi-lagi dia lupa jika ia sudah punya seorang anak.

"Itu perkara beda Jungkookie~ asal kau tahu, pernikahanku dengan Hoseok hyung itu sangat-sangat kurang persiapan. Tidak ada tamu undangan yang sebanyak ini. Dan yang lebih penting, kami menikah atas dasar belas kasihan, bukan cinta. Sementara aku dengan Seokjin hyung, ini atas dasar cinta Kook."

Entah untuk apa, Jungkook tertawa mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Ia hendak menjawab, namun pintu ruangan karangtina Taehyung dibuka dan menampilkan Hoseok yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan formal-suit nya sekarang.

"Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi upacara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tae, ayahmu menunggu. Dan kau jagoan kecil, berjalan di belakang bibi Taehyung ne?"

Taehyung berdiri sambil menggandeng Jungho.

"Dad, ayo masuk bersama Jungie." Jungho berhenti di depan Hoseok.

"Nanti sayang, Dad masih ada urusan sebentar dengan Mommy."

"Urusan? Seperti yang tadi malam ya?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Entah apa yang dimaksud kedua orang itu.

"Ja~ temani bibi Taehyung ya. Hyunjin dan paman Seokjin sudah menunggu." Hoseok mengecup pipi anaknya dan mendorong pelan dua orang yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu untuk keluar.

Setelah dua orang itu keluar, Hoseok menutup pintunya dan mendekati Jungkook yang masih duduk di sofa sejak tadi.

"Apa tidak ingin keluar dan melihat mereka?" Hoseok berdiri dihadapan Jungkook.

"Sebentar lagi. Sini sebentar hyung." Jungkook mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk menunduk karena ia masih duduk dan Hoseok berdiri.

Hoseok mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jungkook. Dan selanjutnya ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Jungkook dengan lihainya memperbaiki tatanan dasinya.

"Kau habis ngapain tadi hm? Dasimu tidak aturan seperti ini."

Hoseok terkekeh. "Mengurusi si Seokjin yang sumpah demi apa, dia keringat dingin saking gugupnya."

Jungkook ikut tertawa dengan tangan yang masih memperbaiki dasi suaminya. "Apa kau dulu juga seperti Seokjin hyung saat akan menikahiku?"

Hoseok tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang ke tujuh tahun lalu, saat hari pernikahannya dengan Jungkook. Ia lantas tertawa mengingat ia yang bahkan bertingkah lebih konyol daripada Seokjin sekarang. Meski waktu itu Daehyun yang menjadi walinya. Karena ayahnya...you know lah.

"Kurasa aku lebih konyol. Pfftttt~"

Jungkook tidak kuasa untuk tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Nyaris seperti menahan tawa. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari dasi Hoseok dan namja tampan itu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, urusan apa yang kau maksud dengan Jungie tadi?"

Hoseok terlihat berfikir, "Bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya urusanku yang ingin berduaan denganmu."

Jungkook mendengus.

"Ayo melihat mereka." Jungkook berdiri dan hendak berjalan mendahului Hoseok. Namun Hoseok menahan tangannya.

"Why?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Ia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Jungkook. Melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya. Jungkook mematung karena ciuman tiba-tiba Hoseok.

"Tidak mau merangkul lenganku hm?"

Sebuah senyuman Jungkook berikan pada Hoseok. Ia lantas meraih lengan Hoseok untuk dirangkulnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak mau suamiku yang tampan ini diambil orang nanti. Ja~ ayo kita melihat mereka."

Hoseok tertawa dan mengacak gemas surai hitam Jungkook. Mereka lantas berjalan beriringan keluar ruang karangtina menuju gereja tempat Seokjin akan menepati janji-nya pada Taehyung tujuh tahun lalu.

Janji bahwa ia akan berikrar dengan Taehyung di atas altar, dihadapan Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya bersedia."

Suara Seokjin terdengar begitu tegas, lantang, dan tanpa keraguan. Membuat sang pendeta yang menikahkannya tersenyum puas sebelum beralih menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Seokjin-ssi sebagai pendamping hidup anda hingga Tuhan memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

Bahkan Taehyung pun sama dengan Seokjin, tanpa keraguan.

Dan saat Hyunjin beserta Jungho berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan kotak cincin di tangan Jungho dan buket bunga di tangan Hyunjin, Hoseok tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menangis rasanya hyung. Aku...bahagia."

Hoseok merangkul pinggang Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya dengan erat. "Aku juga bahagia. Kau tahu, mereka berdua itu pasangan ter-miris yang pernah kutemui."

"Ya. Dan kita pasangan ter-menyedihkan." Jungkook terkekeh disela-sela isak harunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Semua sudah baik-baik saja." Tangan Hoseok mengusap pinggang Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia dengan kisah kita berempat."

"Aku tahu. Dan dua jagoan kecil itu terlihat begitu tampan sekarang. Andaikan aku berada disana disaat jagoanku tumbuh, itu akan lebih mengharukan." Hoseok tersenyum memandang Jungho yang mengulurkan kotak cincinnya pada Seokjin.

"Mereka akan berciuman sebentar lagi. Harusnya anak-anak tidak berada disana." Ini Jungkook. Ia sedikit tidak rela jika dua anak kecil itu melihat Seokjin dan Taehyung yang berciuman. Menurutnya, dua bocah kelewat cerdas dan kepo itu akan bertanya ini-itu padanya nantinya.

Dan benar saja, bahkan Jungkook baru saja mengatupkan mulutnya. Kini ia melihat Seokjin mencium Taehyung tepat dibibirnya. Dengan dua bocah itu yang untungnya sudah berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kerahnya.

"Kau lihat, anak-anak tidak ternodai Kookie." Hoseok tertawa kecil. ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook dan kini sedang bertepuk tangan menyoraki dua pasangan baru disana.

"Mom~" Jungho menghambur memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan euforia bahagia melingkupi putranya.

"Paman Seokjin dan bibi Taehyung sangat serasi. Seperti Mom and Dad."

"Iya sayang~" Jungkook mengecup pucuk kepala putranya dan membiarkan putranya beralih ke pangkuan Hoseok.

"Bibi~ Hyunjin rasanya ingin menangis hiks~"

Jungkook memeluk Hyunjin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "Wae?"

"Seokjin Appa dan Mommy sangat serasi~ huhuhu...Hyunjin ingin seperti mereka berdua nanti kalo Hyunjin menikah."

Jungkook tertawa pelan dan melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Hyunjin ke pangkuannya. "Iya. Nanti Hyunjin akan seperti mereka saat menikah."

"Jungkook-ah,"

Jungkook menoleh kearah Hoseok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membelikan hadiah untuk pengantin baru itu."

"Ha?! Kau belum membeli hadiah hyung?!" Mata Jungkook terbelalak kecil saat Hoseok menggeleng tanpa dosa. Jangan lupakan cengiran kudanya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah membelinya -_-"

"Belum. Aku melupakannya. Jadi, setelah acara nanti, temani aku membelinya."

"Iya-iya. Dasar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua bocah itu berjalan bergandeng tangan dengan riang. Salah satu dari mereka menggengam buket bunga di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggandeng yang lebih pendek darinya.

Dibelakang mereka, ada dua pasang suami-istri yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua bocah itu.

"Ja! Sudah sampai~~" yang lebih pendek bersorak kecil. ia berjongkok didepan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan keramik bertuliskan 'Kim Yongguk'.

"Aku akan meletakkan bunganya disini." Yang lebih tinggi meletakkan buket bunganya di atas batu nisan itu sebelum ikut berjongkok disebelah yang lebih pendek.

"Jungie, berdoa dulu sayang."

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dan menyatukan kedua tangan masing-masing sambil memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka selesai dengan acara doanya.

"Annyeong grandpa~ Jungho sudah tujuh tahu lho hari ini~" Jungho—bocah yang lebih tinggi—tersenyum. Membuat matanya menyipit dengan cantik.

"Hyunjin juga harabeoji, Hyunjin tidak ulang tahun sih sebenarnya, hanya menemani Jungie hyung." Hyunjin—yang lebih pendek—memberikan sebuah cengiran persegi-nya. Turunan dari ibunya, Park—ah salah—Kim Taehyung.

""Selamat ulang tahun! Yayyy!"" Jungho dan Hyunjin bersorak bersamaan.

"Happy Birthday to me, grandpa." Jungho tersenyum menatap makam dihadapannya. Tempat peristirahatan kakeknya.

"Grandpa, Jungie sudah mencoba alat militernya. Hiks...Jungie menyukainya." Jungho tersenyum lebar meski air mata mulai menuruni paras tampannya. Disebelahnya, Hyunjin hanya mampu menunduk. Ia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Hiks..Daddy, Jungie sudah bertemu Daddy sekarang. Grandpa benar, setelah Jungie melihat Daddy, Jungie juga berpikir jika semua orang pasti akan langsung tahu aku anaknya Jung Hoseok meski hanya melihat wajah, sorot mata, dan senyumku. Karena aku juga menyadari jika kami berdua begitu mirip. Hiks.."

Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakang Jungho dan Hyunjin bersama Hoseok, Seokjin, dan Taehyung, tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia membiarkan Hoseok memeluknya, menenangkan.

"Grandpa, Jungie sering melihat matahari terbit dari sungai itu setiap pagi, bersama paman Jiwon dan Hyemi noona. Hiks...kapan kita bisa melihatnya bersama-sama lagi ya...hehehe..." Jungho menyeka air matanya.

"Nanti, kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita main tentara-tentaranan ya Grandpa, hehe..."

"Harabeoji, Appa dan Mom menikah kemarin. Harabeoji benar, kalau cinta sejati pasti akan tetap bersatu meski kita tidak tahu kapan. Hehe...kenapa haraboeji sangat pandai ya.." ini Hyunjin. Suara anak itu sudah parau akibat menahan tangis.

"Nanti Grandpa dengan Himchannie halmeoni pasti akan bersatu lagi." Kedua bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Meski airmata masih mengalir.

"Jungie, Hyunjin, Mom ingin bicara dengan grandpa. Sebentar ya sayang.."

Jungho dan Hyunjin bergeser. Memberi ruang bagi Jungkook.

"Appa..." Jungkook memanggil dengan suara serak.

"Aku kembali pada Hoseok hyung. Hiks..terimakasih sudah mau menghujatnya waktu itu. Karenamu orang bodoh itu terus mencariku meski tanpa kepastian. Dan terimaksih sudah pernah menjadi ayahku. Ayah yang paling kubanggakan. Terimakasih."

"Hari ini, Jungho genap berusia tujuh tahun, dia sudah semakin besar sekarang. Terimakasih sudah membiarkannya mengenalmu sebagai kakeknya, meski sebentar. Terimaksih karena sudah memberinya kekuatan karena ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Dan ia sudah mengobati rindunya. Terimakasih."

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan isakannya mulai terdengar keras. Hoseok ikut berjongkok dan mengusap punggungnya. Ia tahu, ini berat untuk Jungkook.

"Appa.." Jungkook memanggil. Meski ia tahu, hanya angin yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.tBc.**

Sebelum ke balas-balas review, saya mengemukakan saran buat kalian : **Dianjurkan bagi para readers-deul untuk download mp3/mp4 di Google/Youtube dengan keywords "Raise Me Up cover by Chinese child".** Disitu ada video/mp3 dari dua anak China, laki-laki dan perempuan, yang meng-cover song Raise Me Up. Kenapa dianjurkan download? **Lagu itu akan jadi BGM di scene ending dari House of Cards.** Jadi biar lebih dapet feel-nya. Heheh...

 **JeonJeonzKim :** Jeon puanjang amat reviewmu xD xD xD Iye, si jeyop out of hormone alias kelebihan hormon, maklum udah tujuh tahun gak 'itu'. Sad ending House of Cards versimu sadis amat Jeon xD Iyaaaa~~~ Vkook best plend~~~ . Jeon kamu minta dijelasin yang scene itu? ._. tanya aja sama Jungkook, khn yang ngerasain dia *bhaksss~. Uwaaaaaaa~~~ Jeon bakalan bikin ff Hopekook buatku? Beneran ya Jeon~~ apalagi ff mu yang The Way I Love You (BTS), bisa request pair khn? Hopekook tjoba , mwehehehe...aku belom paketan~~~ huweeeeee TFR ya^^

 **Michaelchildhood :** review kamu puanjangg sekali xD xD xD Jongup gak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuman memperjelas perkara jaman dulu xD saya juga kesel sama bapaknya Hoseok, tapi dia bias saya juga jadi masih ada cintanya *bhakss~ Jungho sama Hyunjin imut bighit! Kek Hoseok sam Tae pas jaman kecil xD cerita Jungkook pas hamil akan ada di chapter penjelasan, gak masuk chpter utama, hehe...jimin sm yungi muncul lagi kok xD Himchan gak mandang Jungkook sebelah mata, khn kuki anaknya dia. Kalo daehyun, kayaknya stelah ini dia bakalan baik lagi sm kuki. Btw hastagnya bagus juga #hopekookpantasbahagia TFR ya ^^

 **GithaCallie :** Jongupie gak jahat kok, cuman kejam xD itupun pengaruh bapaknya Hoseok. xD Hopekook mesummmm! Iyaaaa! Soalnya udah tujuh tahun gak 'this&that' *bhakss~ NC di skip? Saya gak berani bikin NC, huweeeee~~ jadi cuman nyerempet-nyerempet aja xD Ravi cuman muncul nama doang hehe...hari ini gak bisa dabel apdet, karena something *eakk, Jin blonde? Chapter depan dia blonde~~ udah aku edit warna rambutnya xD xD Jungho plos, tapi setelah ini, saya gak yakin ntu anak tetep polos *bhakss~~ TFR ya^^

 **Gotbangtanxo :** Hopekook kambek~~~~ Jongup gak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuman mampir sebentar, hehehe...TFR ya ^^

 **Wijayanti628 :** Jongup cuman mampir kok, mweheheehe...xD dia cuman memperjelas perkara jaman dahulu *eakkkk TFR ya^^

 **Hopekies :** di skip karena authornya gak berani bikin NC, huweeeeee~~~iya, padahal seru~ huweeeee...TFR ya ^^

 **BlankJin :** 100 buat kamu! Yeayyyy! *tepuk-tepuk tangan* TFR ya^^

 **Tryss :** tidak usah curiga, Jongup gak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuman mampir untuk meluruskan perkara jaman dulu, *bhakss~ TFR ya^^

 **Yessi94esy :** Jongup siapa? Orang. Dia siapa? Orang. Jungkook siapa? Orang. Taehyung siapa? Alien. Kayaknya kamu baru pulang dr planet antah berantahnya Taehyungie ya, samapi lupa siapa-siapa/? *bhaksss xD xD xD Jongup cuman mampir, tenang aja. Hehe...TFR ya^^

 **Hosokpie98 :** Banyak orang ketiga tapi bisa di basmi satu persatu kok. Hopekook khan seterong/? *huks~ TFR ya^^

 **Yymin :** Bapaknya Hoseok ya? Ditunggu aja bagaimana kelanjutnya xD Kamu suka saya pun bahagia *eakk TFR ya ^^

 **Guest :** aku nggak tahu chapter ini sesuai harapanmu atau nggak, semoga aja sesuai ya ^^ TFR ya^^

 **Kuki0123 :** Jongup siapa? Dia membernya B.A.P xD masih keras, belum lunak xD iya, Bighit sukses nguras otak dan kantong saya karena kudu bolak-balik telkom buat downloadin mereka *kuota abis* TFR ya ^^

 **KahoriKen :** 100 buat kamu! Yeayyy! *tepuk tangan* iya, Hosiki tamvan bighit~~ pengen mimisan rasanya *peluk-cium Hoseok* TFR ya^^

 **YM424 :** Hopie benci banget sama Jongup? Di chapter ini sudah kejawab, eheh...TFR ya^^

 **Feniasyj :** chapter-chapter ini dn setelahnya bakalan lebih fokus ke moment Hopekook. Jungho lucu, aku juga suka sm tuh bocah xD happy ending? Kayaknya iya xD saya gak tega me-miris(?)-kan Hopekook *eakk~ TFR ya^^

Huwaaaaaa TEASERNYA MV BANGTAN RILIS! OH YA TUHAN HOSIKI! SEOKJIN! CHIMCHIM! TIGA BIASKU TAMVAN TAMVAN! TERLEBIH HOSIKI! UGH...AKU MENCINTAIMU KUDA SIALAN~~~~

Oke. Calm Down.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Berharap tidak mengecewakan ya Btw Bighit agak lumayan sialan -_- saya beberapa minggu lagi Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, tp mereka malag menggoda saya dengan BANGTAN, khn jadinya saya gak bisa fokus belajar bawaannya pengen liat Hosiki mulu~~ Huweee...

Baiklah...

 **See you next chapter~**

 **RnR please~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Dianjurkan bagi para readers-deul untuk download mp3/mp4 di Google/Youtube dengan keywords "Raise Me Up cover by Chinese child". Lagu itu akan jadi BGM di scene ending dari House of Cards. CHAPTER DEPAN (CHAPTER 15) adalah ENDING dari House of Cards. Dan mohon maaf bila ada keterlambatan POST/UPDATE karena kemungkinan tidak adanya koneksi internet pada hari itu. Bisa mundur satu hari. Tetapi diusahakan tetap update pada hari Jumat. TERIMAKASIH.**


	15. Chapter 15

**House of Cards**

 **BTS**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : House of Cards**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, M-PREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook [with Other's]**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :** "The door of love has opened now with you and our precious"—Jung Hoseok.

 **Author's Note :** kambek with other's HopeKook ff. Intinya ini ff terinspirasi dari judulnya outro HYYH pt.2. Judulnya doang. Disini bakalan ada HopeV, yang diketik dengan ikhlas supaya ff nya jadi, hehe...meskipun nyesek sih sebenarnya. Filenya yang di laptop udah end, jadi tinggal nge-post tiap minggunya. Hehe...

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang namja berbeda warna rambut tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah cafe. Yang satu berambut agak kecoklatan, dan yang satunya berambut coklat muda pudar nyaris mendekati blonde. Dihadapan keduanya terhidang dua cheesecake dan dua gelas jus stroberi.

"Kapan mereka datang sih?" si rambut cokelat menggerutu. Ia memotong cheseecake-nya asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Mereka bilang akan menjemput Jungie dan Hyunjin sekalian." Si rambut cokelat muda menjawab.

"Hoseok hyung selalu datang terlambat."

Si rambut cokelat muda tertawa. "Kookie, apa kehamilan yang mengubahmu seperti ini?" Ia mencubit pipi tembam orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kookie' tadi, si rambut cokelat alias Jungkook.

"Entahlah Tae. Aku hanya merasa kesal saja jika Hoseok hyung tidak lekas datang menemuiku sesuai janjinya." Jungkook menyeruput jus-nya.

Kling.

Lonceng yang berada di pintu kafe berbunyi. Menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Kedua namja itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mom~~" dan mereka mendapati dua orang bocah berseragam sekolah dasar berlari ke arah mereka. Diikuti dua namja tampan dengan setelan formal di belakangnya—yang juga beda warna rambut.

Jungkook menerima pelukan yang diberikan oleh putranya, Jungho. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi anaknya sebentar. Setelahnya, ia memandang kesal ke arah namja tampan berambut golden brown yang tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong Kookie~"

"Ish!" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, sekaligus tubuhnya. Mengundang kikikan geli dari namja berambut cokelat muda pudar dihadapannya, Taehyung.

"Hyung pulang saja sana!" Jungkook membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya yang diarahkan pada namja tampan yang tadi menyapanya, suaminya tercinta, Jung. Ho. Seok.

"Hei. Hyung baru saja datang dan kau mengusirku?" Hoseok mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kosong disebelah Jungkook yang tadi sempat diduduki Jungho. Namun sekarang kosong karena anaknya itu telah menuju beberapa permainan yang memang disediakan oleh kafe ini bersama Hyunjin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" sekali lagi, Jungkook mengusir Hoseok.

"Jungkookie, katakan dimana kesalahan Hyung~"

"Pffftttttt~~"

Hoseok mendelik ke arah namja berambut blonde yang duduk disebelah Taehyung, Kim Seokjin.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berempat semuanya mengubah warna rambut ya.

"Hoseok hyung, Kookie marah karena kau terlambat datang kesini."

"Taehyungie!"

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ugh, ia sudah lumayan terbiasa. Sudah hampir tujuh bulan lebih dirinya menghadapi Jungkook yang seperti ini. Manja dan super duper perfeksionis! Hoseok sudah kebal istilahnya.

"Kookie mianhae ne?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengunyah cheesecakenya. Tidak memperdulikan Hoseok yang memandang dengan wajah melas disebelahnya.

"Kookie, hari ini kau ada jadwal bertemu dengan Jimin dan Yoongi hyung. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Berhasil! Jungkook berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Hoseok dengan mata membola kecil. "Astaga! Aku lupa hyung!"

Beberapa detik yang lalu marah-marah dan mengusir, tapi sekarang bersikap seolah-olah Hoseok adalah dewa penyelamatnya. Mood-swing Jungkook benar-benar menakutkan.

"Jam dua siang. Dan ini jam satu. Bagaimana?" hoseok mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jungkook. Ini menjadi kebiasaan baru Hoseok untuk menenangkan Jungkook. Karena Jungkook bilang, ia menyukai sensasi saat Hoseok mengusapi pucuk kepalanya. Menenangkan.

"Kita pulang sekarang saja hyung. Jungho titipkan pada Taehyungie dan Seokjin hyung saja. Kita langsung kerumah sakit, aku ingin bertemu Yoongi hyung lebih dulu sebelum beretemu Jimin."

Dan Hoseok tertawa dalam hati. Menjadikan Yoongi sebagai salah satu senjata ampuh untuk membujuk Jungkook tidak akan pernah sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyungie~~" Jungkook membuka pintu putih dihadapannya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia disambut dengan senyuman milik namja manis yang tengah duduk di sofa santai di ruangannya.

"Pelan-pelan Kookie, jangan lari-larian!" Yongi berdiri tiba-tiba karena Jungkook berlari kearahnya. Yoongi hanya terlalu khawatir.

"Hehehe...maaf hyung." Jungkook memeluk Yoongi dan duduk di sofa di hadapan Yoongi. Diikuti Hoseok yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mau menemui Jimin?" yoongi melepas jas dokternya dan menyampirkannya pada pinggiran sofa. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi disudut ruangan. Berniat membuatkan minum untuk dua tamunya.

"Iya hyung. Hari ini jadwalnya check-up."—Ini Hoseok yang menjawab. Karena Jungkook sekarang sibuk dengan buku-buku bacaan di rak di sudut ruangan Yoongi.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi. Jimin sedang operasi." Yoongi kembali sambil membawa tiga cangkir kopi di nampannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook sudah memasuki bulan ke-sembilan. Sudah dapat perkiraan dari Jimin?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Ia menerima cangkir kopinya dari tangan Yoongi.

"Terimakasih hyung." Hoseok menyesap sebentar kopinya. "Belum. Jimin belum memberitahu kami. Mungkin pertengahan April."

"Perempuan apa Jungie kecil lagi?" Yoongi menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Hoseok tertawa. "Inginnya sih perempuan hyung. Tapi kalau jadinya Jungie kecil lagi, ya tidak apa-apa. Terserah Tuhan ngasih-nya seperti apa."

"Kalian membicarakanku ya?"

Hoseok dan Yoongi serempak menoleh. Mereka mendapati Jungkook yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak sebelum duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

"Baby tidak suka jika ada yang membicarakannya diam-diam."

Tawa Hoseok dan Yoongi meledak. Apa tadi Jungkook baru saja menyebut baby? Oh, ini kali pertamanya mengucapkan 'panggilan' itu. Dengan nada merajuk.

"Tenang Kookie, kami tidak membicarakanmu diam-diam sayang. Hanya mengobrol ringan." Jungkook tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yoongi. Ia meraih cangkir kopi miliknya dan mulai meminumnya.

Yoongi melirik sebentar jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya Jimin sudah selesai. Mau menemuinya sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup sehat. Hanya tinggal mempertahankannya hingga hari H, dan semuanya akan selesai." Jimin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum menawan.

"Apa jenis kelaminnya Jim?"

Jimin beralih menatap Hoseok. Ia kemudian menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Hehe...maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Kami dilarang untuk hal itu."

Dan Hoseok mendengus. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Jimin. "Perkiraanya?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa menatap Jimin. Ia malah membuka buku-buku dimeja Jimin yang kebanyakan berisi gambar wanita dengan perut besar, sebut saja ibu hamil.

"Sembilan belas April. Kalau tepat."

Jungkook menoleh dengan mata membulat terkejut. Ia sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur pasien bersama Yoongi.

"Itu hari ulang tahun Himchanie eomma!" ucapnya dengan nada riang. Sukses mengalihkan Hoseok dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Iya! Itu hari ulang tahun eomma. Akan sangat baik jika perkiraanya tepat!" hoseok menyahut tak kalah riangnya.

"Tapi sayangnya banyak yang meleset hyung. Kadang lebih cepat, dan kadang jauh lebih lambat." Dan Jimin dengan entengnya menghancurkan euforia kebahagiaan Hoseok dan Jungkook -_-.

"Sudah menyiapkan nama?"—Yoongi.

"Belum hyungie, Hoseok hyung belum menyiapkannya." Jungkook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan memberikan nama jika aku sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya dengan jelas hyung." Hoseok kemudian tertawa.

"Oh iya Hoseok hyung! Jungkook sudah dekat dengan perkiraan. Jadi jangan sering-sering keluar rumah kecuali untuk check-up. Akan sangat membahayakan baginya."

Dan Hoseok beserta Jungkook hanya mengangguki saja.

"Jim, kapan nyusul?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook sukses menghasilkan seringaian puas di bibir Jimin. "Jiyoon juga akan menyusul Jungho dan Hyunjin sebentar lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yoongi hyung hamil dua bulan~~"

"Hyungie kenapa tidak bilang-bilang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Hoseok berdiri di belakang sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga Hoseok. Seokjin dengan rambut pirangnya dan Hoseok dengan golden-brown-nya. Keduanya sama-sama menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Memandang kesal namun sayang pada dua namja dengan perut besar yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Di meja-nya tersaji dua kotak yang tadinya berisi dua porsi bebek peking namun sekarang tinggal tulang-belulangnya. Jangan lupakan dua kotak cheesecake stroberi dan dua botol besar susu yang juga rasa stroberi.

""Kapan kalian selesai makan?"" Hoseok dan Seokjin kompak bertanya. Mereka sedang lelah man.

""Nanti hyung."" Dan hebatnya, dua namja dengan perut besar disana juga menjawab bebarengan.

Jung—Kim Jungkook. Dan. Kim—Park Taehyung.

Dua ibu—namja—hamil.

Istri tercinta Jung Hoseok dan Kim Seokjin.

"Jungkook, kau harus banyak istirahat. Ini sudah tanggal sepuluh, tinggal sembilan hari lagi."

Jungkook menggeleng keras mendengar perintah Hoseok. "Kau mengganggu hyung! Pergi sana!"

Lagi-lagi Hoseok diusir. Kenapa mood-swing-nya Jungkook sangat parah -_-.

"Seokjin hyung juga! Berisik. Pergi sana dengan Hoseok hyung!"

"H-hei Tae, kenapa aku ikut-ikutan?!" Seokjin mendelik tidak terima.

"Kalian berdua berisik. Sana pergi! Nanti suaranya GD tidak kedengaran! Sana!"—Jungkook.

"Hush-hush!"—Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Seokjin sweetdrop. Ingin rasanya Hoseok melemparkan gelas ke layar datar televisinya yang menampakkan gambar para personil Big Bang diatas panggung konser. Dan Seokjin sudah menyumpah-serapahi si pemilik stasiun televisi yang dengan gamblangnya menanyangkan siaran langsung konser Big Bang. Kalian ingat tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung yang merupakan fans Big Bang? Bahkan disaat hamil dan perut besar pun mereka masih sempat menonton konsernya. Mengabaikan dua laki-laki yang berada dibelakang mereka yang mengeluarkan 'pujian'-nya.

Ngomong-ngomong, hamil? Siapa yang hamil?

Jungkook dan Taehyung. Keduanya tengah hamil anak kedua saat ini.

Jungkook genap sembilan bulan, dan Taehyung tujuh bulan lebih dua puluh hari. Kehamilan yang membuat Hoseok dan Seokjin bahagia sekaligus cemas, kesal, dan diuji kesabaran.

Terlebih Hoseok, Jungkook mengalami mood-swing sejak usia kandungannya memasuki bulan kedua. Mood-swing yang parah! Terlebih ngidam-nya sungguh aneh! Lalu Taehyung, Seokjin bahkan nyaris menyumpahi istrinya. Taehyung sangat hyper dan hal itu membuat Seokjin cemas berkali-kali lipat. Padahal kata Hoseok, saat mengandung Hyunjin, Taehyung tidak ekstrim seperti ini—masih ingat kondisi Taehyung saat mengandung Hyunjin?. Dan satu lagi hal yang membuat dua suami itu kesal setengah mati. Kehamilan membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung berkali-kali lipat tambah ngefans dengan Big Bang, -_-.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback.**

 **.**

Hoseok terpaksa tidak tidur semalaman. Terlihat sekali gurat lelah bercampur khawatir di wajah tampannya. Kenapa? Sejak ia pulang kerja kemarin sore, Jungkook mengeluh dirinya pusing dan kurang enak badan. Ia bilang sudah meminum obatnya, tapi sama sekali tidak berefek apa-apa. Jadilah Hoseok harus menunggui Jungkook semalaman penuh. Memijati tengkuknya berkali-kali, karena Jungkook terus pusing tiap sepuluh menit sekali. Dan lagi, Jungkook menolak untuk ke dokter.

"Sayang, apa masih pusing?" Hoseok bertanya.

Jungkook hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika terus-menerus seperti ini. Oh iya, Jungkook juga ikut tidak tidur karena pusing yang menyerangnya.

"Kita ke dokter saja ya? Hyung tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau hyungie." Sama. Jawaban Jungkook sama sejak semalam.

"Lalu hyung harus apa? Kau pusing terus-menerus dan aspirin tidak membantumu sama sekali."

Jungkook berusaha membuka matanya yang teramat berat. Efek pusingnya. "Panggil Jimin kesini saja hyung."

"Jimin? Kenapa tidak Namjoon saja?" dahi Hoseok berkerut tidak mengerti. Jungkook melihat wajah lelah suaminya, dan sungguh—ia tidak tega melihatnya.

"Karena aku mulai merasa mual sekarang." Jungkook membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan berusaha untuk menuruni tempat tidur. Ia butuh kamar mandi. Ia mual.

"Mual?" Hoseok masih tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah hyung, panggil Jimin saja. Aku-hoek!" Tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena mual yang langsung menyergapnya. Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Diikuti Hoseok dibelakangnya.

Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada apapun yang ia mutahkan. Dan Jungkook sudah menduganya.

"Kookie kau kenapa?"

"Hyung, panggil Jimin saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membereskan peralatan dokternya dan mengulas sebuah senyuman penuh arti pada Jungkook. Jimin seolah tahu jika sebenarnya Jungkook sudah menduganya. Dan dugaan Jungkook itu tidak meleset. Maka dari itu, namja manis istri Jung Hoseok itu membalas senyumannya.

"Jim, apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jungkook?"—ini Yoongi. Ia memaksa untuk ikut saat Jimin bilang bahwa ia ditelepon Hoseok yang mengatakan Jungkook sakit dan memintanya kesana. Yoongi tengah duduk di sofa disudut kamar dengan gadis enam tahunan yang bermain dengan Jungho disebelahnya.

"Ya. Sesuatu yang salah sudah terjadi."

Hoseok menegang. Ia melihat raut tak biasa dari wajah dokter muda berambut hitam itu—Jimin mengganti rambut orange-nya dengan hitam.

"Hoseok hyung." Jimin berdiri dan menepuk bahu Hoseok pelan. Ia menahan senyum karena ia merasa Hoseok menegang—ketakutan.

"A-apa Jim?"

Oh. Bahkan suara Hoseok sedikit bergetar.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah untuk kedua kalinya." Jimin berbisik tepat ditelinga Hoseok.

"Apa?" sementara Hoseok masih memproses keadaan. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja. Matanya melirik Jungkook di tempat tidur yang menatapnya dengan senyum—meski gurat lelah masih ada.

"Jim jangan bercanda!" Hoseok masih tidak percaya.

Jimin menjauh dan duduk disebelah Yoongi. "Ei! Kau meragukan-ku hyung? Aku ini dokter lho." Dan Jimin tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada Hoseok, Jim?" Yoongi pun tidak mengerti.

Jimin tertawa dan mengusap sayang surai abu-abu istrinya.

"Jungkook hamil. Dua minggu." Jimin tersenyum, merasa bangga dengan analisanya.

"Kookie kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"—ini Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memeriksanya sebelum kau pulang hyung, hasilnya positif. Tapi aku langsung pusing setelah itu, dan tidak sempat menjelaskannya padamu. Jadi aku memintamu untuk menghubungi Jimin, sekaligus memastikan hasil yang sebenarnya." Jungkook tersenyum.

Hoseok berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia mengecupnya sayang.

"Terimakasih." Hoseok tersenyum dengan sebuah air mata kebahagiaan menetes dari matanya.

.

.

.

Dan dua bulan kemudian, Seokjin memberikan sebuah kabar bahagia pada mereka. Taehyung menyusul Jungkook.

.

.

 **Flasback End**

 **.**

Jungho sedang tengkurap di atas karpet ruang keluarganya. Di sebelahnya duduk Jungkook dengan sekotak biskuit stroberi di pangkuannya. Sebuah buku gambar lengkap dengan alat tulis beserta pewarna-nya, diletakkan di hadapan Jungho.

"Mom, Jungie gambar apa?" Jungho menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap polos pada Jungkook.

"Terserahmu sayang." Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam putranya sayang.

"Jungie sebentar lagi delapan tahun, dan bulan depan ujian kenaikan kelas." Bocah kembaran Jung Hoseok itu menggerutu. Mengundang tawa kecil dari sang ibu.

"Lalu kenapa sayang?"

"Nanti waktu yang Jungie punya untuk bermain dengan adik bayi akan berkurang." Bocah itu cemberut.

Jungkook tersenyum dan melirik jam dinding di sana. Pukul tujuh malam.

"Sebentar lagi Daddy-mu pulang sayang. Mau nitip sesuatu? Biar Mom yang sampaikan."

Jungho menggeleng. "Sedang tidak ada yang Jungie inginkan, Mom." Ia beringsut mendekati Jungkook dan memeluk perut besar ibunya itu dengan sayang. "Aku berharap adik bayinya perempuan, yang cantik seperti Mom."

Jungkook tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar terdengar. Tanpa bertanya pun, pasangan ibu dan anak itu sudah tau siapa yang datang.

"Dad~~!" Jungho bangun dari tidurannya dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Ya Tuhan! Merindukan Dad hm? Dimana Mommy-mu?"

Jungkook tersenyum saat suara Hoseok menyapa pendengarannya. Tak lama kemudian , Hoseok memasuki ruang keluarga dengan Jungho yang menariki tangannya.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa bangun untuk membantumu."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisimu hm? Dia tidak merepotkanmu kan?" Hoseok mengelus perut besar Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Tidak hyung. Dia jadi anak baik, seperti biasanya."

Jungho duduk diantara keduanya. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke perut sang ibu.

"Woahhh~~ adik bayi menendang~" Jungho berujar dengan wajah penuh binar. Mengundang senyuman dari Hoseok.

Namun senyum Hoseok pudar saat ia merasakan sebuah remasan kuat pada lengannya. Ia melirik Jungkook dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jungkook? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hoseok panik. Tentu saja.

"Ti-tidak hyung. Hh...kurasa—sekarang...akh!" Jungkook meremas lengan Hoseok lebih kuat. Ia meraskan nyeri luar biasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ini masih tanggal dua belas. Harusnya tanggal sembilan belas kan?"

"Hyung jangan banyak tanya! Ini sakit bodoh!"

Oke. Hoseok setuju jika ia bodoh. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertanyakan perkiraan kelahiran bayinya. Yang terpenting—

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

"Arrggghhh! Kookie! Hei-hei! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!"—Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menjambak rambut golden-brown-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa memang benar hari ini hyung! Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan mentalmu saat operasi berlangsung!" Jimin berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia sibuk mempersiapkan segala macam peralatan operasinya.

Sementara Hoseok—

"Hyung! Kenapa sakit sekali!"

"Kookie! Hei aku tidak bisa bernafas sayang!"—masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jungkook pada sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya. Dibantu Yoongi.

"Jungkook tenangkan dirimu. Jangan panik Kookie~" Taehyung juga ada disana, mencoba membantu melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang menjambak rambut Hoseok. Agak susah karena perut besarnya.

"Tae! Ini sakittt! Jung Hoseok sialan!" Jungkook menarik rambut Hoseok. Demi apapun! Saat ini ia merasa sakit luar biasa, padahal Jungho dulu tidak seperti ini. Ia butuh ibunya.

"Taehyungie tunggulah diluar sayang. Biar kami yang membantu Hosiki." Oh. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Himchan dan Hakyeon datang bersamaan.

"Ne eomma.." dan Taehyung keluar ruangan.

"Jungkookie lepaskan tanganmu dari Hosiki ya? Dia kesakitan sayang~"

Jungkook menggeleng keras. Ia bahkan sudah menangis. "Eomma sakit..hiks...sakit..."

"Iya sayang. Kami tahu ini sakit, tapi lepaskan Hosiki ya? Dia kesulitan bernafas."

Jungkook kembali menggeleng.

"Yakk! Jungkookie! Lenganku-awww!"

"Diamlah hyung!"

"Jimin cepatlah sedikit! Kasihan Hoseok!"—ini Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mendekati empat oarng yang berada di sekitar tempat tidur Jungkook—meja operasi.

"Hoseok hyung, relakan wajah tampan atau lenganmu untuk menjadi tempat cakaran Jungkook." Jimin berucap dengan nada bercanda. Dan Hoseok tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

"Jungkook, aku hanya akan memberikan bius setengah saja. Kau akan tetap bisa melihat bagaimana proses kelahiran bayimu. Kalau sakit, cakar saja Hoseok hyung."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk asal. Ia terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakitnya sampai—

"Akhh! Hyungie!"

"Akkhhhhhh!"

Jungkook berteriak karena efek obat biusnya yang demi apapun sangat sakit meski tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai mati rasa. Dan Hoseok yang berteriak kesakitan karena mungkin saja wajah tampannya dicakar oleh Jungkook. Karena memang benar, terdapat dua garis melintang berwarna merah di pipi kanan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie mianhae..." Jungkook mengusap luka di pipi Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi itu, sakit sekali ya?" Hoseok balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook dipipinya. Membawanya untuk dikecup.

"Iya. Sangat sakit. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan Jungie."

"Mungkin baby ingin menghukum ayahnya karena dulu tidak ada saat kakaknya lahir." Hoseok tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin..."

"Kalian bahagia sekali ya? Padahal ini masih di ruang operasi."—suara Yoongi menginterupsi. Diikuti kekehan Jimin setelahnya.

"Hyung jangan ingatkan aku jika ini masih di ruang operasi. Sialan kau Yoongi hyung! Kaki-ku lemas lagi~ aiiihhhh~"

Jungkook dan Yoongi menahan tawa mendengar rengekan Hoseok. Ya, mereka masih berada diruang operasi. Dan Hoseok sudah lemas sedari tadi padahal operasi baru berjalan lima belas menit karena demi apapun! Ia ngeri melihat pisau bedah kebanggaan Jimin itu menggores perut istrinya, membukanya. Bahkan ia hanya berjongkok disebelah Jungkook sedari tadi. Ia yakin ia akan jatuh jika berdiri.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan bayinya. Yoongi hyung, siapkan handuk ya."

Yoongi menuruti perintah Jimin. Ia megambilkan handuk putih bersih dan menghamparkannya di kedua lengannya. Sekedar informasi saja, hanya ada dia dan dua orang perawat saja yang membantu Jimin. Hoseok dan Jungkook juga.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya!" Hoseok menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan memejamkan matanya. Ia ngeri man!

"Lihatlah hyungie, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Bujukan Jungkook tidak mempan. Hoseok masih setia menggeleng dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Aku tidak mau pingsan Kookie sayang."

"Yoongi hyung mendekatlah, aku akan mengeluarkan bayinya."

Jungkook mamandang layar didekatnya yang menampilkan keadaan dibalik tirai operasinya.

Ia melihat Jimin meraih sesuatu dari dalam perutnya. Mengeluarkannya dan membersihkan noda-noda darah yang berada disekitar kepalanya.

Tangisan bayi memenuhi ruang operasi. Membuat Hoseok mendongak cepat-cepat. Mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook.

"Jungkook..."

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari Jungkook. Tangisan bayi yang sekarang berpindah ke tangan Yoongi itu semakin keras. Reflek, Jungkook balas menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok yang masih setia menggenggamnya.

Ini kali kedua Jungkook berada dalam euforia hangat yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia berhasil menjadi ibu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jimin!" Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Jimin. Ia tidak peduli dengan perut Jungkook yang masih belum ditutup dan dijahit.

Jimin menoleh kearah Hoseok dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Perempuan. Dia sehat, hyung."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hoseok menangis keras saat Yoongi menunjukkan bayi perempuan yang masih merah itu padanya. Begitu cantik dengan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka menyuarakan tangis.

"Dua belas April. Pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua belas menit. Putri seorang Jung Hoseok telah lahir ke dunia." Yoongi tersenyum.

Jemari Hoseok menyentuh pelan pipi bayinya. Kemudian ia mengecup kening bayinya pelan-pelan. Dan tangisannya semakin tidak dibendung.

"Jung Hoseok, setidaknya menangislah dengan manly -_-"

Ya. Karena Hoseok menangis dengan sangat tidak manly-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah dalam sejarah pagi seorang Jung Hoseok, ia akan tersenyum begitu lebar saat ia bangun. Namun hari ini, hal itu terjadi. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Bolehkah saya mengatakan jika Hoseok tidak tidur semalaman saking bahagianya ia? Karena hal itu memang terjadi hari ini.

Hoseok memandang bagaimana Jungkook tengah menggendong bayi itu dikedua lengannya. Mengecupi wajah cantiknya berulang-kali. Dan itu menjadi pemandangan yang hangat untuknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih berada di ranjangnya. Ia ikut mengecup kening bayi perempuan di gendongan Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi baby~"

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Selamat pagi juga daddy~"

Jujur saja, ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah lama Jungkook mimpikan. Karena Hoseok tidak ada saat Jungho lahir. Karena ia hanya ditemani Yoongi, Jimin, dan bibi William waktu itu. Namun sekarang, laki-laki itu ada disampingnya. Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada putrinya. Bahkan menemaninya selama operasi. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui jika ia begitu bahagia sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Kookie. Tapi aku belum mempunyai nama yang pas untuk-nya."

Jungkook tersenyum lagi dan membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Hoseok. "Tidak usah terburu-buru hyung. Pikirkan baik-baik saja. Apapun pilihanmu."

"Terimakasih." Hoseok mencium kening Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jungie akan datang nanti bersama Hyunjin, Taehyung, dan Seokjin."

"Mereka tidak sekolah?" Kening Jungkook berkerut.

"Hanya satu hari. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Terserah." Jungkook hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Woah! Ia menguap Kookie!" Taehyung memekik antusias. Namja cantik dengan perut besar-nya itu menopang kedua kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi tempat tidur Jungkook. Matanya tidak lepas dari bayi perempuan berbalut selimut kuning cerah itu.

"Dia cantik kan Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari bayi Jungkook. "Kenapa lagi-lagi mirip Hoseok hyung? Padahal bibirnya sudah mirip denganmu. Kalau ia mirip denganmu, akan lebih cantik." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Hahaha...Tentu saja mirip Hoseok hyung, Tae. Kalau mirip Seokjin hyung bahaya nanti."

Taehyung terkikik.

"Kook, sudah punya nama?" kali ini Taehyung mengalihkan fokusnya. Memilih menatap Jungkook yang menggeleng.

"Belum Tae. Mau mengusulkan?"

"Bolehkah?" lagi-lagi mata gelap Taehyung berbinar. Dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Yi-yeon."—mengucapkannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Yi-yeon?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. "Yi-yeon artinya bunga yang indah. Bunga karena bayimu perempuan. Dan indah karena ia begitu cantik. Ia akan menjadi harta karun kedua yang begitu cantik milik kalian berdua."—dan ia tersenyum.

"Hyunjin. Nama itu pemberian Hoseok hyung. Hyun diambil dari namaku, dan Jin diambil dari nama Seokjin Hyung. Ia bilang jika Hyunjin adalah selamanya akan milikku dan Seokjin hyung, meski ia mengenal Hoseok hyung sebagai ayahnya karena ia menyandang marga Jung. Dan Hoseok hyung juga bilang, aku harus mengenalkan Seokjin hyung sebagai 'ayah' juga pada Hyunjin."

Taehyung tersenyum. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan dengan Hoseok hyung. Jung Yi-yeon. Kedengarannya bagus Tae."

"Terimakasih. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menggunakannya."

Oh. Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini? Senyum manis menghiasi wajah keduanya. Seakan mengerti suasana, bayi cantik itu ikut menggerak-gerakan bibir mungilnya mengulas senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tengah menimang-nimang bayinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tengah mencoba membantu Jungkook menidur-siangkan bayinya. Karena Jungkook sendiri tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hyung."

Hoseok menoleh. "Why?"

Jungkook menyuapkan nasinya dan menelannya. Kemudian ia meminum susunya. "Taehyung mengusulkan nama untuk putri kita, tadi."

"Oh iya? Siapa?" Hoseok mendekat dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Masih dengan menggendong putrinya.

"Yi-yeon."

"Kenapa Yi-yeon?"

Jungkook menegak susunya sampai habis. "Taehyung bilang, Yi-yeon artinya bunga yang indah. Bunga karena bayi kita perempuan. Dan indah karena ia begitu cantik. Ia akan menjadi harta karun kedua yang begitu cantik milik kita berdua."

"Ia tidak memaksa kita untuk menggunakan nama usulannya."—tambahnya.

Hoseok kemudian menyerahkan putrinya ke pangkuan Jungkook. "Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apanya?"

Hoseok mengusap pelan rambut hitam legam putrinya yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir. Kemudian ia mengecup keningnya sayang. "Apakah kau menyukainya? Yi-yeon?"

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya. Tapi semua terserah padamu hyung."

Hoseok kini menatap Jungkook. Ia tersenyum begitu tampan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak sayang poni Jungkook.

"Mari kita panggil dia Yeon."

"Yeon?"

"Jung Yi-Yeon. Bukankah itu cantik?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom~~~"

"Dad~~~"

"Bibi Kookie~~~"

Dejavu again huh? Yeah, memang benar. Bedanya, kali ini bukan hanya Jungho dan Hyunjin saja.

"Jungie? Hyunjin? Dan—Oh! Jiyoon-ah!"—ditambah seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat tua sebahu, dengan mata sipitnya yang begitu menawan. Gadis cilik berwajah persis seorang Park Yoongi, Park Jiyoon.

"Mommy~~ aku merindukanmu~" Jungho hendak naik ke atas tempat tidur, namun lengan kokoh Hoseok menahannya.

"No sayang. Mommy masih belum sembuh. Okay?"

Hyunjin mendekat. "Dad, Hyunjin ingin melihat adik bayi."

"Jungho juga! Jungho juga!"

"Jiyoon juga!"

Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah tampan Hoseok. Ia menunjuk tiga anak kecil dihadapannya itu satu persatu. "Berbaris yang rapi ya? Dan jangan berisik, nanti adik bayinya bangun dan memangis. Okay?"

"""Siap!"""

Hoseok terkekeh dan berjalan ke sisi seberang Jungkook. Menggendong putrinya—atau kita sebut saja Yeon mulai sekarang. Ia duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan. Sementara tiga anak-anak itu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Woah! Mirip dengan Jungho hyung ya~"

"Cantik sekali!"

"Mirip Dad."

"Namanya siapa dad?"—Jungho.

"Jung Yi-Yeon. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Yeon."

"Annyeong Yeon-ah!"—ketiga anak itu bersorak bahagia.

Sementara Jungkook, ia memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kau menggunakan nama pemberianku Kookie?"

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung. "Hoseok hyung dan aku sama-sama menyukainya. Namanya cantik."

"Iya. Yeon cantik sekali. Tapi sayang ia mirip Hoseok hyung."—Jimin.

"Loh kenapa memangnya Jim?"

"Akan lebih cantik jika ia mirip Jungkook. Benar kan?"—Jimin tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Seokjin yang menjawab pertanyaan untuknya.

"Hei kalian semua! Aku mendengarkan ya!"—Hoseok.

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari Jungkook karena suasananya begitu lengkap. Hanya saja, tidak ada ayahnya disini. Yah, tapi Jungkook tahu. Yongguk appa pasti bahagia melihatnya dari 'sana'.

'Appa, cucu-mu lahir. Seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik. Dan sekali lagi, mirip dengan Hoseok hyung. Namanya Yeon. Jung Yi-Yeon. Bukankah itu sangat cantik?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah pulang dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu. Dan saat ini ia tengah duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur dengan sebelah lengannya menggendong Yeon dan lengannya yang lain memegangi botol susu putrinya.

"Ugh sayang, pelan-pelan minumnya~" Jungkook membersihkan bekas susu yang merembes keluar dari mulut putrinya.

"Habiskan susumu lalu tidur ya?"—menepuk pelan paha bayi berusia satu minggu itu setelah sebelumnya ia membaringkan Yeon diatas kasur tipis khusus bayi.

Jungkook sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan putri kecilnya, sampai tidak menyadari jika Hoseok sudah memasuki kamar.

"Kookie,"

Jungkook menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil. "Ya hyung?"

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang khawatir pada Jungkook sambil menggeser tubuhnya kesamping beberapa langkah. Seolah memberi jalan pada seseorang di belakangnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat alis Jungkook bertaut tidak mengerti, karena di belakang Hoseok tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hyung kau-"

Klek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan mata bulat Jungkook terbelalak saat itu juga.

"Appa-"

"Sudah. Tetaplah ditempatmu Jungkook."—seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan mata tajam dan raut datar alaminya, baru saja membuka pintu itu. Dan memintanya untuk diam ditempat—karena dirinya memang hendak menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tdiur, untuk sekedar berdiri menyambut orang itu.

"A-appa.." Jungkook memandang tidak percaya. Terlebih saat laki-laki itu mendekat kearahnya sambil memberi isyarat agar ia tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu, Jungkook. Kau masih belum sembuh total."

Jungkook memandang Hoseok dengan bingung sekaligus meminta penjelasan. Namun suaminya itu hanya menggeleng. Tidak tahu.

"Ekhm. Apa yang membuat appa berkunjung kemari?—Jungkook bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut salah.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi cucu-ku yang cantik ini. Bukankah hanya aku yang belum mengunjunginya?" laki-laki itu mengusap pipi tembam Yi-yeon dengan gemas. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Jungkook-ah, aku keluar sebentar." Hoseok melangkah mundur dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sengaja membiarkan Jungkook dan ayahnya berdua di kamar.

Ayah? Ya. Laki-laki bermata tegas itu adalah Tuan Jung Taekwoon. Ayah Jung Hoseok dan mertua Jungkook.

Hening menguasai. Euforia canggung begitu terasa setelah Hoseok keluar. Jungkook meremas ujung kaosnya karena takut dan gugup. Ia menunduk. Sebelum pada akhirnya mendongak karena mendengar helaan nafas dari ayah mertuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook." Tuan Jung menunduk.

Sejenak Jungkook tertegun mendengarnya. Jemarinya semakin meremas ujung kaosnya. Sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"U-untuk apa?"—berucap dengan suara bergetar.

"Semuanya." Tuan Jung mendongak, menatap Jungkook. Sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Untuk Hoseok. Dirimu. Jungho. Dan juga Yi-yeon. Seokjin dan Taehyung juga."

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. Dengan berani ia meraih kedua telapak tangan mertuanya untuk ia genggam lembut.

"Appa, semua sudah terjadi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah...melupakannya."—Jungkook memandang lembut mata tegas Tuan Jung.

"Tapi kesalahanku tidak sekecil dan semudah itu Kook. Kau pasti...terluka."

Sekali lagi Jungkook menghela nafas. "Appa dengarkan aku."

"Aku memang terluka. Jujur saja, aku sangat terluka. Terlebih saat Appa mengatakan jika seharusnya Hoseok hyung menikah dengan Taehyung saja, dan setelahnya appa menjebakku. Hanya untuk memisahkan kami. Aku terluka appa, sangat. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Menuntutmu? Aku tidak akan setega itu pada orang yang dicintai oleh suamiku sendiri.

Meski aku meninggalkan Korea dengan hati terluka waktu itu, ketahuilah appa. Aku masih merindukan kalian selama aku di London. Hoseok hyung, aku bahkan masih mencintainya meski aku tahu ia telah menikah lagi dengan Taehyung. Aku masih setia padanya.

Kenapa? Karena aku hanya ingin appa tahu, Jung Jungkook adalah istri sah Jung Hoseok. Menantumu. Meski appa tidak pernah mengakuinya. Dan aku juga hanya ingin Hoseok hyung tahu, ada yang menunggunya. Putranya.

Appa, sekarang hilangkan semua rasa bersalah dan penyesalanmu itu. Bukalah hati mu untuk kehidupan yang baru. Jangan menyesal lagi karena aku benar-benar memaafkanmu appa. Aku mencintaimu selayaknya aku mencintai Yongguk appa."

Dan pada hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Jung Taekwoon memeluk Kim Jungkook. Menantunya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia anggap ada karena suatu alasan yang sangat-sangat tidak jelas dan kekanakan.

Bisakah kita mengatakan jika Tuan Jung Taekwoon yang teramat sangat dingin itu kini telah membuka hatinya untuk Jungkook? Membiarkan namja manis itu menjadi menantunya, istri dari putra bungsunya, dan ibu dari kedua cucu-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom,"

Jungkook, berikut Hoseok menoleh. Mendapati Jungho yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Why?"

Jungho mendekat. Kemudian ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk berhadapan dengan adiknya berada ditenga-tengah mereka.

"Annyeong Yeon-a." Jungho melambai ceria sebelum mengecup pipi gembil adiknya.

"Annyeong oppa~"—dan ini suara Jungkook yang menjadi Yi-yeon.

"Kenapa sayang? Game-mu sudah game over?" Hoseok mengusap sayang surai hitam Jungho. Dan si empu-nya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Iya Dad. Aku kalah lagi. Sebenarnya Daewon hyung itu punya trik apa sih, sampai bisa menang terus."—bibir yang sama persis dengan milik Hoseok itu maju kedepan. Cemberut.

"Kau tahu sayang? Daewon hyung itu anaknya siapa?"

Mata Jungho mengerjap polos sebelum berucap. "Anaknya paman Daehyun."

"Nah sudah tahu! Asal kau tahu sayang, paman Daehyun itu otaknya otak gamer. Jadi Daewon menurun otak ayahnya."

Sekali lagi Jungho mengerjap polos. "Jadi, otak Dad bukan otak gamer?"

"Hahahaha!"—tawa Jungkook meledak seketika. Untung masih tahap wajar, jadi Yeon tidak akan terkejut dan menangis mendengarnya.

"Astaga -_-. Terserahmu sayang."—Hoseok memasang tampang datar yang pasrah. Ia tidak ingin Jungho maki kepo dan Jungkook makin menertawakannya.

"Hahaha...!"—Ugh! Bahkan Jungho ikut tertawa sekarang.

Baiklah. Biarkan mereka tertawa sepuasnya dulu.

"Ekhm, sory Dad."—Jungho menahan tawanya. "Lusa Jungie kenaikan kelas. Ujian juga sudah selesai. Ada undangan untuk Mom & Dad ke pentas kenaikan nanti."

Jungho mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih pada Hoseok. Ternyata bocah itu sedari tadi menyimpan amplonya di balik bajunya. -_-

"Harus datang?"—Jungkook bertanya setelah sebelumnya melirik isi amplop yang sekarang tengah dibaca Hoseok.

"Iya Mom, wajib."

Jungkook nampak bingung. Ia melirik sebentar Yeon. "Bagaimana ya? Kau tahu kondisi Mom dan juga adikmu kan sayang?"

"Iya Mom. Aku mengerti. Daddy saja juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Sebuah senyuman penuh pengertian terulas di bibir Jungho. Namun Jungkook tahu, senyum itu sebenarnya senyum kekecewaan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Dad akan datang meski Mommy tidak datang. Paman Seokjin juga paman Jiwon ada kan?"

Jungho menganguk. Meski tak dipungkiri, dalam hatinya ia kecewa.

"Baiklah Mom, Dad. Jungie tidur dulu ya. Besok harus latihan."

"Latihan?"

"Iya. Saem menyuruh Jungie jadi pengisi acaranya. Hyunjin, Hyemi noona, dan Yoonji juga. Hehe..."

Setelahnya, bocah itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamarnya. Hoseok merebahkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala untuk bantal. Ia memandang Jungkook.

"Kau yakin tidak akan datang?"

Mata Jungkook mengerling nakal. "Tentu saja aku datang hyung! Aku hanya becanda tadi."

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Hoseok. "Astaga Kook. Jadi, kau ingin memberi kejutan untukny?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dan pada akhirnya sepasang suami isteri itu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok merapikan setelan formalnya sebentar sebelum memasuki gedung aula di depannya. Saat ia baru masuk sampai pintunya, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sema mata memandangnya. Takjub? Heran? Pensaran? Hoseok tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia kemudian menelisik setiap tempat duduk yang begitu banyak dihadapannya—sebagian besar sudah terisi. Hanya untuk mencari sosok tampan bernama Kim Seokjin—yang katanya sudah sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sudah menyiapkan satu—dua—tempat duduk untuknya.

"Dasar! Dimana sih bapaknya Hyunjin itu."

Hoseok menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia menelisik sekali lagi dan—Bingo! Kim Seokjin tengah melambai padanya. Duduk di barisa ketiga dari depan. Tepat disebelahnya ada Taehyung dan Hyunseok—adik Hyunjin yang baru lahir dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian." Hoseok menunjuk Taehyung dan Seokjin bergantian. "Aku mencari kalian lima menit. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh di pintu masuk. Ish!"—Dan dengan kesal Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah Seokjin.

"Hehe, maaf Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, Kookie mana? Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?"—taehyung.

"Tidak. Kookie akan datang nanti dengan Hakyeon eomma. Katanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk Jungie."

"Astaga! Jungkook benar-benar kreatif."

"Sudahlah. Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Kudengar hyung, Jungho akan kolaborasi dengan Jiyoon ya?"

Hoseok mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Taehyung. "Katanya sih iya. Ia terus latihan dirumahnya Jimin sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan tidak mengijinkanku juga Jungkook untuk melihatnya latihan. Aihh...Kurasa aku akan menjodohkan anakku itu dengan anakknya Jimin nanti."—Hoseok terkekeh di kahir kalimat.

.

.

.

Jungho terus menepuki pelan dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya terus berdetak kencang sedari tadi. Ia gugup. Mikrofon yang digenggamnya, ia genggam semakin erat. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur meremas pelan ujung lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Oppa.."—seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua sebahu meraih tangan Jungho yang meremas lengan kemejanya.

"Kau gugup ya?"

Jungho mengangguk, dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Yoonji-ya, kira-kira, Dad akan suka tidak ya?" mata Jungho menerawang.

"Tentu saja paman Hoseok akan menyukainya. Dia akan menyukai semua usahamu, Oppa. Nah, ayo kita bersiap. Sebentar lagi giliran kita."

.

.

.

"Hyungie, apa aku telat?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Ia mengambil alih Yi-Yeon dari Jungkook. Dan membiarkan istrinya—beserta Hakyeon—untuk duduk terlebih dulu, sebelum mengembalikan Yi-yeon padanya.

"Taehyungie~" Jungkook melambai pada Taehyung, ia tidak bisa memeluk namja manis itu karena terhalang Seokjin dan Hoseok. Dan Taehyung membalas lambaian tangannya diiringi senyum perseginya.

KLAP.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan dimatikan. Gelap. Dan krasak-krusuk di bangku penonton mulai terdengar.

"Kookie fokuslah ke depan. Jungho disana."—Hoseok.

Jungkoom yang semula sibuk menoleh kesana kemari, kini menatap lurus kedepan. Ke sebuah panggung yang diterangi cahaya minim yang menyorot siluet dua orang anak—laki-laki dan perempuan—disana.

"Jungie?"

Denting piano menjadi awal pembuka penampilannya. Dan lampu mulai dinyalakan secara remang-remang.

.

.

Jungho menatap lurus kedepan. Denting piano sudah terdengar dan cahaya temaram menyelimuti area penonton. Mata Jungho terbelalak. Ia terkejut.

Meski temaram. Namun ia melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ibunya, duduk disana. Tepat disebelah ayahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum kearahnya. Seolah mengatakan, "Kami disini untukmu."

Jungho mengangguk yakin saat Hoseok mengangkat dua jempolnya kearahnya, meberi semangat. Tepat saat bait pertama lagunya ia nyanyikan.

.

.

.

 _ **When I am down**_

 _ **And oh my soul so weary**_

 _ **When troubles come**_

 _ **And my heart burdened be**_

 _ **When I am still**_

 _ **And wait here in the silence**_

 _ **Until you come**_

 _ **And sit a while with me**_

 _ ***You raise me up**_

 _ **So I can stand on mountains**_

 _ **You raise me up**_

 _ **To walk on stormy seas**_

 _ **I am strong**_

 _ **When I am on your shoulders**_

 _ **You raise me up**_

 _ **To more than I can be**_

 _ **-back to *-**_

 _ **[You Raise Me Up—Cover by: Chinese Childs]**_

.

Hoseok tertegun. Jungho menyanyikan lagu You Raise Me Up itu dengan mata yang terus menatapnya. Seolah menyampaikan perasaannya padanya.

.

"Daddy.."

Hening. Ruangan yang semual riuh tepuk tangan saat Jungho dan Yoonji selesai menampilkan nyanyiannya, mendadak hening saat suara husky Jungho menggema. Apalagi ia berbicara menggunakan mikrofon, yang otomatis suaranya menjadi lebih keras.

"Dad, kau mendengarnya kan? Mom juga. Kalian mendengarnya kan?"

Jungkook dan Hoseok serentak mengangguk. Mata mereka berdua tak lepas dari putranya di atas sana. Mereka tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka. Penuh selidik.

"Aku menyanyikannya dengan baik kan? Haha...terimakasih juga untuk Yoonji yang bersedia membantuku menyanyikannya."—suara husky Jungho bergetar.

"Dad, boleh aku mengutarakannya?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Sepetinya lagu tadi, sudah mewaili semua apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku ingin mnegutarakannya dengan kata-kata. Sekali lagi."

Jungho tertawa kecil.

"Ketika aku masih kecil, aku bertanya pada Mommy untuk pertama kalinya. "Mom, Daddy kapan pulangnya?". Dan Mommy hanya tersenyum padaku sambil mengusap rambutku. "Sebentar lagi."—begitu katanya."

Jungkook, bahkan Hoseokm kembali tertegun. Jungkook melirik tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hoseok. Yeon sudah berpindah ke tangan hakyeon sejak Jungho dan Yoonji mulai bernyanyi.

"Setelah aku menunggu, aku kembali bertanya pada Mommy. Dan jawaban yang sama aku dapatkan. Dan pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Mommy menunjukkan padaku bagaimana rupa ayahku, tanpa memberitahukan namanya. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu; Daddy cepat pulang ya, Jungie kangen. Tapi Dad tidak pernah datang."

Jungho mengusap sebentar wajahnya, menyeka airmatanya.

"Lalu, Jungie melihat Mommy menangis, di depan foto Daddy yang bersandingan dengan fotoku. Begitu seterusnya, Mom akan menangis setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku tentangmu, meski dibelakangku."

Hoseok semakin menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Ia ingin menangis rasanya. Pedih.

"Dan sejak saat itu, aku tahu. Jika Daddy, adalah kelemahan Mommy. Jika Mom akan selalu menangis setiap aku bertanya tentang dimana ayahku."

"Sampai pada akhirnya, Mommy memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Mempertemukanku denganmu, meski awalnya Mommy menolak dan membantahnya. Tapi aku tahu, Mom begitu ingin Dad memanggilku."

"Dan itu terjadi."

Hoseok sudah menangis sekarang.

"Ahn Jaemin, kuharap kau melihatnya sekarang. Ayahku ada disana. Kau pernah bertanya kan waktu itu? Sekarang pertanyaanmu terjawab."

Jungho menunjuk Hoseok. "Ayahku. Dia duduk disana, disebelah ibuku. Jung Hoseok. Dia adalah ayahku. Dan juga ayah Kim Hyunjin."

Suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan. Terkejut dengan pengakuan Jungho.

"Dad, terimakasih. Kau tahu Dad, saat aku terpuruk dan merasa begitu lelah, saat berbagai masalah mendatangiku, membuat hatiku begitu berat. Sempat aku berpikir untuk membencimu. Namun apa? Aku bahkan jauh lebih memilih menunggumu. Menunggumu disini dalam diam, sampai kau datang dan duduk bersamaku, membantuku meringankan hatiku yang terasa begitu berat. Meski harus sangat lama."

"Dan saat kau datang, apa yang kuharapkan terjadi. kau membangkitkanku, bahkan hingga aku kini dapat berdiri tegak ditempat yang sangat tinggi. Kau bahkan menemaniku menerjang semua maslaah bak badai yang ingin memporak-prandakan hidupku, hiudpmu, juga Mommy."

"Daddy, aku mencintaimu."

Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keatas panngung. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya setelah sampai di pinggir panggung.

"Wanna hug me?"—katanya dengan suara parau—Ia mengangis.

Jungho mengangguk kemudian menghambur memeluk ayahnya. Erat. Sangat erat, seolah takut ayahnya itu akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kau tau Dad, aku kuat saat aku bersandar padamu. Dan kau membangkitkanku dari semua kesulitan ini, lebih dari yang aku bisa."

"Aku mencintaimu Dad,"

Hoseok mengecup sayang pucuk kepala putranya.

"I love you too~"

Sementara itu, Jungkook sudah dipeluk oleh Taehyung. Namja cantik itu menangis hebat. Diiringi riuh tepuk tangan dan tangis haru dari seluruh audience.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok, agak ke kiri kau!"

Hoseok dengan bibir cemberut mengikuti arahan Seokjin. "Sudah?"—tanyanya kemudian.

"Oke. Pertahankan posisimu. Jungkook, usahakan Yeon tetap menghadap kamera ya. Dan Jungho, jangan menempeli Yoonji terus, agak kekanan, mepet dengan Hyunjin. Oke, bagus. Baiklah, timernya aku atur sekarang!"

Seokjin menekan tomnol kameranya sebelum berlari dan ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya, berdiri disebelah Taehyung yang tengah memangku Hyunseok.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

""SAY CHESEE!""

Tik.

Klik.

Kilatan lampu blitz kamera DSLR itu menerpa—meski samar nyaris tak terlihat karena ini siang hari dan mereka berfoto di indoor.

"Oi Seokjin! Bagaimana?"—Hoseok.

Seokjin mengacungkan jempolnya. Tanda bahwa foto bersama yang mereka ambil tadi hasilnya bagus.

"Sini aku pinjam sebentar kameranya." Hoseok mengmabil alih kamera itu dari tangan Seokjin. Ia kemudian mendekati Jungkook yang bersama Jungho dan Yi-yeon.

"Let's take a selca. Okay?"

Hoseok membalik kameranya hingga lensanya berada di depan mereka berempat. Hoseok mengambil angle empat puluh lima derajat dan memutar layar kamera hingga menghadap kebelakang. Menampilkan wajah mereka berempat di dalam kamera.

"Say Chesee!"

Klik.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Hoseok menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Jungkook.

"Good."

"Dad, nanti dicetak dan diletakkan di atas perapian ya. Biar sama dengan rumahnya Jungho yang di London dulu."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang Jungho berdiri disamping Mommy ya, Dad ingin memotret kalian bertiga."

Jungho mengikuti perintah Hoseok. Berdiri disebelah ibunya dan membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya.

'Kenapa ia begitu tampan? Bahkan aku seperti melihat diriku dimasa lalu'

Klik.

Sekali lagi, kamera berhasil membidik ketiga orang kecintaannya Jung Hoseok itu dengan baik.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih mmebuatnya bahagia selain tiga orang pemilik hatinya itu. Kim Jungkook. Jung-Ho, dan Jung Yi-yeon.

"The door of love has opened now with you and our precious. Thankyou for being birth, my dear."—Jung Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

 **EnD**.

.

.

Fiuhhhh~~ chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjangnya House of Cards~~~` Satu lagi! Chapter ini NO EDIT—kecuali warna rambutnya Hopekoo+JinV—jadi mohon maklum banyak TYPO(s)

Bagaimana, feel-nya dapet gak? Endingnya juga, maaf jika mengecewakan.

 **A/N: Mohon untuk berkenan membaca chapter setelah ini. Meski kurang penting. Karena cuap-cuap saya ada disana. Hehe..xD**


	16. Chapter 16 : Harap Dibaca (Cuap)

**BEBERAPA CUAP-CUAP AUTHOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya tahu kalian bakalan malas baca bab ini, tapi saya mohon dengan sangat untuk dibaca meski bab ini tidak penting. Hehehe...xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertama; ini adalah nama anak-anak dalam ff ini, siapa tahu kalian ada yang bingung.** xD

.

Jung-Ho, Jung Yi-Yeon (HopeKook)

Kim(dulu Jung) Hyunjin, Kim Hyunseok (JinV)

Kim Hyemi (BobbyDonghyuk—iKON)

Park Yoonji (YoonMin/MinGa)

Dennis Tuan (MarkBam—GOT7)

Jung Daewon (DaeJae—B.A.P)

Moon Junni (Jonglo—B.A.P)

Ahn Jaemin (OC)

.

.

 **Kedua; ini adalah daftar anggota keluarga masing-masing pemain.**

 **.**

Kim's (BangHim—B.A.P, Jiwon—Bobby, Jungkook)

Jung's (LeoN—VIXX, Daehyun—B.A.P, Hoseok)

Park's (ChanBaek—EXO, Taehyung)

Kim's 2 (BinHwan—iKON, Seokjin)

Jung's 2 (HopeKook, Jungho, Yi-yeon)

Kim's 3 (JinV, Hyunjin, Hyunseok)

Park's 2 (MinGa, Yoonji)

Dll.

.

.

 **Ketiga; penjelasan masa kehamilan Jungkook saat di London.**

.

Jadi, cerita kehamilan Jungkook yang di London dan hampir keguguran dua kali itu memang tidak diceritakan di dalam cerita inti. Kenapa? Karena dicerita inti dikatakan jika Jungkook takut membuka kenangan buruknya selama masa itu. Jadi, waktu itu rae bikin cerita, ceritanya kehamilan Jungkook yang di London memang sengaja tidak dimasukkan ke inti. Kenapa Jungkook bisa hampir keguguran dua kali? Itu saya terinspirasi dari scene Jungkook yang dianiyaya di MV I Need U. Yapz, Jungkook hampir dianiaya oleh beberapa preman di London, dipukuli, pooknya di-begituin lah, yang hubungannya sama aniyaya-an, yang pukul-memukul. Hingga kejadiannya sama spt scene Hoseok yang hampir membuat Jungkook keguguran sebelum pergi ke London. Kenapa Jungkook bisa dianiyaya? Karena Jungkook bukan orang asli inggris—London tepatnya. Dan waktu itu London terkenal akan penjahat/preman yang memanfaatkan warga asing sbg korbannya. Jadilah Jungkook sebagai korbannya. Sebenrnya alasan utama cerita ini tidak ditulis di ini itu cuman satu; author bingung nulisnya spt apa. Jadi, semoga dengan pejelsan ini, kalian sedikit paham ya xD

.

.

 **Keempat : maaf karena tidak ada review. Saya sibuk banget ya allah. *hiks***

.

 **Kelima : FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!** Ya allah Hosiki, DJ pake kompor, ya Tuhan, kalau bukan kuda gwangju ya gaada tuh, kompor dibawa ke mv, buat DJ pulak. Bangtan FIRE keren bruhhh :v

.

.

 **Keenam : sequel?**

.

Haduh, sbenarnya saya tidak punya pemikiran untuk sequel House of Cards. Tapi bagi kalian yang ingin sequel, aku sudah bikin ff Hopekook yang lain, dengan genre yang sama. Tapi bukan sequel, beda cerita. Hehe...dan masih proses.

.

.

 **Ketujuh : Ada yang nungguin Dhampir's?**

.

Tenang saja, dhampir's dan ff hopekook yang baru akan saya post setelah saya ujian kenaikan kelas. Ujian saya masih seminggu lagi, hehe...

.

.

 **Kedelapan : Thankyou**

 **.**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah support, reviews, fav+foll, siders juga. Sungguh aku terharu reviewnya sampai 190 dan saya masih berharap kalian berkenan untuk review chapter terakhir, sebagai penyemangat saya di ff lainnya.

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Tuhan YME**

 **My friends and My Familys**

 **BANGTAN BOYS and Other's CASTs**

 **.net**

 **|nuruladi07|YulJeon|michaelchildhood|milapriscella25|Anna-Love 17Carats|DozhilaChika|GitArmy|CookingCookies|Yeka|Figaoi|Cookies|Kim Zuki|Diannurmayasari|JeonJeonzKim|Dhantieee|Yessi94esy|Hopekies|tryss|Gotbangtanxo|Guest|KahoriKen|YM424|Panda|Kuki0123|Y|Potato|Jung Jn|hosokpie98|yymin|Jhoseok30|Wijayanti628|Lutfia245|Arvipark7|Azumihi|Aliya|BlankJin|Feniasyj|**

 **Mohon Maaf untuk yang namanya belum tercantum. Terimakasih atas apresiasinya dan juga dukungannya. Semoga kedepannya saya bisa menulis ff lebih baik lagi.**

 **See you next story~**

 **RnR Chapter 15 please~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **RAE-asr-jhope**


End file.
